Narutos Upcoming
by Narutos-Demonic-DARKNESS
Summary: Naruto's more than meet's the first he was just the kyuubi's jailer but soon after his near daeth at three years old He meet,s kyuubi but not only that he meet's a man claiming too not only be the GOD but the DEVIL too not only that but 2 version's of the SHINIGAMI then he says he's me from a diffrent dimension all's good. YEAH RIGHT WHAT HELL THE IS THIS!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Readers this is my my first rewrite of a chapter gone wrong tell me what you think and I will accept any critism you as readers are bound to give but I will say this.**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING BECAUSE THIS WILL BE A MULTICROSSOVER FIC.**

Kyuubi speaking:**yo bitch**.

Innerbeing speaking:h**a h**a **HAHAHAHAHAH.**

innerthoughts:_hmm i wonder what should i do kill them all and take their souls or save them._

**_Now on with the chapter._**

**The Awakening**

HOW IN KAMI'S SAKE DID MY LIFE COME TOO THIS?!A 3 year old naruto as he ran for his was he running you might ask well thats simply because on the day he was born his father Minato Namikaze seals the nine-tailed demon lord fox the kyuubi no kitsune or the kyuubi no yoko if want.

But poor Naruto doesn't know that, as far as he know's he hasn't done anything wrong and he's right.

naruto made a sudden turn and came too a dead turned hoping to get away before the mob got him.

"Got you demon now you die".Shouted a clearly drunken voice.

Naruto turned around shaking in fear.

Their seemed to be more ninja than civilians this looked everywhere for his anbu protection unit but couldn't find them anywhere then he came to 3 conclusions 1 they got bribed and left him too his death.2 they were murdered which seem a little unlikely they are anbu for 1 thing,& 3 the most horrifying one is."looking for us demon brat"said a voice.

Naruto turned and his thought's were confirmed they were in the mob but 5 of them seemed to be missing he didn't know weither to be glad or scared.

"time for you to die brat"said a pink haired women

"yeah wit you dead we will be viewed as heros and no one will miss you".said a ninja probably a Chunnin from the way he stood and by the vest he wore.

"your wrong jiji will miss me and all of you will go to prison!"Naruto shouted.

They just laugh at that and moved forward.I try'd too run but as soon as I moved I was caught and tied with razor sharp ninja wire.I was then carried somewhere without a clue if i was going to live or not.

I was then put down roughly I was then tied to a sharp stick blood was already pouring out of me but then they started to crucify me I was fighting to stay conscious but then they did that and the bliss off unconscious was taken from me.

"Na Na ah Bastard you are not allowed to fall asleep we are only just beginning its rude to fall asleep on COMPANY YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT DON'T YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT AT ALL".said the pink haired lady she started softly then gained volume up to the point that she was shouting in a insane must of thought I wasn't paying attention to her insane little rant so she slapped me and said."you can at least show some respect and be grateful we are "relieving you of your human form".She put a specific meaning to relieving.

Naruto realized I was really going to die nobody was save him and the women this terrible women must of seen the look on my face because she gave me a nasty grin and said"oh don't worry you won't go to hell alone bastard you will have company".she said still with that grin.I stupidly asked."What doe you mean,what do you mean when you say i won't die alone?".I asked and if possible her grin grew and she said with wicked glee."Why I thought you would never ask tell me does this look fimiliar it should your demon whore was wearing it when we sent her off".she then showed me a necklace and a necklace was made out of wood and stone and some Gem's he found in the forest once when running away from a made it himself it had a carving of a black fox on it with 2 tail's intwind to look like a heart.

Then she brought out a bracelet he bought he was broke and starving for 2 months but it was worth it.

It was the darkest black you might see from anything natural yet still hold such beauty it also had red mixed in red was so pure in the black that one might mistake it for blood and in the center of it was the purest blue Saphire you will ever see it had a carving of a raven on it.

Naruto was taken out of his thought's via a pitchfork to his left leg,he howled in pain praying too any holy deity out there that they take pity on him or send him a did he know his prayers will come true but in the most unlikely way and by the most unlikely god.

* * *

"hmm what do we have here".Said a voice in a different dimenstenal plain as he watched what was happening.

* * *

Naruto screamed in agony but it wasn't from the pain it was from the sorrow that the person he had given those items to was most likely dead.

Naruto was then pulled back to reality by a lighting infused fist.

Naruto looked to were the fist was coming from and saw the mask of a dog.

It was one of his protection units he had strucken him in the chest and was moving his arm inside of him making him feel more pain before he pulled it out but not before moving his arm in a diagonal line leaving his chest open.

Naruto wailed in pain now from the betrayal he had just witnesses.

Narutos pain in suffering was so great that it started to swell around him in the form of chackra it was a mix of colors blue black and red.

"GET AWAY FROM MEEEEE"Naruto yelled as the energy spiraled around him and started to expand outwards killing anybody that was unlucky enough to be close to it.

"AAAHAHHHAHHHHHHH"As Naruto screamed black tendrils started to come from peoples shadows and tear them apart.

"ARRAAGH"Naruto cried in agony as two black masses started to come out of his back and stike several people and eating what ever they saw.

"AAAAARRARAGHHHHHHHHH"the energy around Naruto started to swell inwards as Naruto and started to change Naruto turning his hair a paler shade of blonde and started to harm him as well.

soon Naruto was unconsious and the third Hokage came and saw the destruction and saw Naruto in the middle of it.

"_Naruto did you do this my dear child how were you able to do this I sense none of the Kyuubi's chackra."_The old man said as he picked up Naruto and carried him to the hospital unawear of what was happening to him inside his head.

* * *

**Well readers this is a rewrite to the first chapter to Naruto's Upcoming is out I will update as much as possible but be warned that my chapters lengths will varrie i will respond to all comments and please be mindful this is my first fanfic ever it might be a bit confusing so please be patient with me and if i spell something wrong tell me i will try to fix it and any ideas im open to suggestions,and yes it will be a harem fic hinata will be in it no doubt also i plan too kill the council and the haruno's so pink haired bitch haters REJOICE.**

**It's also gonna be a multi-crossover with Naruto as the main character i will sometimes switch between first and third person point of view anyways here are the crossover's**

**1. Fairy Tail**

**2. A three way mix between justice league teen titan and young justice from this most of the look's will be from young justice**

**3. infamous the game and just powers maybe unless you guys want Kou or Nix in the Harem**

**4. Darkness the video game(the darkness will be female for 1 and 2 it will look like a combanation between darkness 1 and 2)**

**5. DEVIL May Cry(and no harem girls from this just powers and heritage)**

**6. Percy Jackson and the olyumions and all other rick Riordan books(greek and egytpion fans rejoice)**

**7 .Rosario Vampire (monster girls tell me that ain't a turn on)**

**8.[PROTOTYPE]1 and 2 powers and monsters**

**9. infinite Stratos**

**10. soul eater**

** readers suggest's**

**ALSO VERY IMPORTANT I NEED ORIGINAL CHARACTER NAMES AND ORIGINAL SUMMONS as well as jutsu**

**I can do personality's but if it's your idea for the character's name ill see what i can do **

**P.S IF you got a ps3 and wanna chat there send your PS ID name or tell me and ill send you mine in a reply**

**and also this is rated M for mature aka there is gonna be a lot of cursing as well as sarcasm and of course sexual themes THERE WILL BE BLOOD GORE AND A LOT OF FLASHBACKS i might make a hole other mini fic or something to explain how naruto know's the people from the crossover,s who know 's also NARUTO WILL BE OVERPOWERED BUT WILL LOSE ALOT beside i Live by a saying that i made "there is always somebody stronger than you intill you beat them at what their best at"**

**WELL PPL GOODBYE ILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON PROMISE I CONSTENTLY HAVE WYFI PROBLEMS THOUGH**


	2. the meeting part 1

**well people this is my second chapter to naruto's upcoming it would of been out sooner but i was being a idiot anyway now it gets confusing please try too keep up if it's too confusing PM or something ill be glad too answer all of your question.**

**NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

kyuubi speaking:**YOU** SLUT

Innerbeing speaking:**h**a h**a AH HAAAAHAHAHAAAHA**

inner thoughts:_hmm i wonder what should i do what am i going to do author-san__**.how should i know we're the same guy thing sorta now say the disclaimer.**__fine._ nar..wrong say it

**DISCLAIMER:**WE OWN NOTHING BECAUSE WE ARE that good.yes** now on with the chapter**

**The meeting part 1**

* * *

**Arashi's POV**

We find our unlikely god/hero in his room up in his personal his room i mean training room.(A/U imagine a place where a zombie invasion,Heaven,Earth and Hell meet then through in a black pulsing vane's around every building in new york city then imagine that but ten time's worse and you got a small idea of what it look's like)

hmm it would seem that somebody has either prayed for my death again or a version of me in trou...He was forced to he didn't he would of been impaled by a would of even if he was impaled but the thing is it was on fire he would lived through that to but its what happened next made him both glad and because it exploded and not a trop got on him and angry because not a drop got on simply because the monster was chocolate mobile bomb that you could said the environment started to change from a place only nightmare's in hell can give changed to a average bachelor's pad.I need to hurry those villager's in any dimension. a portal then opened up on his side showing a god he couldn't even tell he needed to work fast he focused on what he assumed was his head and the portal changed view as a view now was that of a oversized sewer red black and purple as well as white and blue pipe's flowed everywhere."_wow I don't know if i hit the jackpot or if i just dug my grave".And with that he step through the portal._

* * *

_**Well guy and gal's this is the first part of a three part chapter I know it was short but it's like 3:00AM here so im going to bed im continuing this later today.**_

_**(A/U I go this from a mix's of games and MY PHYCOTIC little mind basicly from prototype 2 in the red zone mixed with venom's or Carnage"s skin sypiote all over NYZ anyway's I decided that the First crossover would be with percy jackson instead of bleach your see though it'S gonna be Year's im gonna put in to this well. also the definite pairing's for naruto here are going to be clarisse,zoe and reyna if i figure out how to do a poll ill put the potental's in it and for lemon's if you guys want'em ill try to make some but you guys or gal's(i doubt the girl's want lemon's in it.)will need to help me and i wont vstop this till im dead and trust me ill leave a note for someone too see so you guys and at least know if im alive or READERS PLEASE REVIEW OR JUST READ YOUR CHIOCE.**_


	3. the meeting of proficy

**Hello readers glad for your view and reply's**

**so for those wondering Arashi will not be a main character butt will be mentioned quite a bit and I might make either a chapter or a full mini story ark to explain how he came too be.(PS he kinda has a brother)**

**now reader's for the diclaimer**

Naruto say' own's nothing if he did he would become a ghost and a potential hollow and as such is a liability.

**thank you very much naruto now people know that im a ghost waiting with issue's**

**now on with the chapter**

"but wait what about the poll"

**LATER.**

**the meeting part 2**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

**"**So your the famous or maybe I should say infamous kyuubi no kitsune hmm I imagined you'd be bigger guess i was wrong what a Naruto in a voice devoid of any emotion and so quite that even the kyuubi with those giant ear's barely heard him.

* * *

**Kyuubi's POV**

_"Dang what's with this kid he's completly devoid of any emotion even worse than that man if possible".Thought kyuubi."well I guess it's time for my introduction maybe this will get a reaction out of him at least I hope so_ "._And with that the Great Kyuubi no yoko was going to be in for a surprise._

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto was honestly despite his calm deminer was freaking out well ask yourself what would you do if you found out the only person he thought as not only a friend but possibley the only person he was sure with no doubt in his mind truely cared for she slaped him once then hugged him only because he repeated what everybody in the village told him,And not only that but he was chained to a post being used as target practice for new jutsu or weapon's but when he was sure thing's couldn't get worse they did just that he figured out that the villager's did something to her and that she either dead or walking to her death unaware that she's going to that isn't bad enough one of his most trusted from his protection unit that he nicknamed "doggy-neesan" or "inu-san"from his mask of a dog that all anbu are surposed to wear shoved a lighting incased fist straight through his body after he seemed like he was going to help him."Yeah right like anybody was going to help me cause if you o help the demon you get treated as one"naruto accidently said out loud what he was surprised by was that he got a response in return to what he said.

**"So my jailer has finaly come too see me after taking so much chakra from me to heal every little cut I surpose you want you want more well he answer is HELL NO".**A voice filled to the brim with hate but somehow it seemed like it didn't match the person.

Well the voice whoever it belonged too seemed to know me somehow so I decided to play the ignorent child role and be a smartass at the same time

"Did someone say something"I said and with that walked closer toward's the voice a stupid thing to do i know but if I am Dead them i can't die twice can I.

I came open a open couridor and found this place too be far larger than every other place in what I can only assume as a sewer I was beginning too wonder if im really dead or if im in some sort of the middle of the room was a these giant bar's that resembled that of a prison sell with something in the striaght center of it was this piece of paper that i think read "SEAL".on it but Naruto wasn't sure he was still only three years old but also had to learn everything himself but still even with that little bit of knollege his IQ was far greater than even Shikimaru Nara and his plain out inteligenice was far greater than that of even a chunnin and yet people seemed to not notice his intelect.

**"Are you mocking me mortal"**the evil voice sad but somehow it sounded a little surprised that I had the goal to mock it but in that bit off surprise I think I caught sound of a slight femine tone.

"Who said that".Naruto asked truely curiouse as to what the voice was.

**"Are you seriouse you don't know who I AM".said the voice**

"No" .I simply replied

**"I AM THE GREAT KYUUBI NO KITSUNE NOW TREMBLE IN FEAR".**Sad the voice now identified as Kyuubi.

As kyuubi fully came into view I saw 9 giant nine tail's swooshing behind it they wore amazing as was it's eye's the purest crimson you have ever also wore a full blown grin.

"hmm so your the kyuubi I imagined you'd be taller"Naruto said,And with that kyuubi's grin was deflated to a dumb found look.

"And I don't know how you know me but you don't before I came here I had a Lighting Fist shoved through my heart if you call that a small cut for a three year old after realizing that I was going to Die and that not only that but THE ONLY PERSON WHO ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT ME LIKE A DECENT HUMAN BEING MIGHT BE DEAD DON'T you DARE SAY THAT I HAVE A EASY LIFE CAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME"Naruto started out calm and devoid of any emotion then changed in a near 1.23 second's.

_"Well I don't know weither i Hit the jackpot or if I Dug My grave"_ .said a voice from out of nowhere

* * *

**Well reader's this is chapter three and for those that are wondering why naruto refored to kyuubi as A it is because he didn't know if kyuubi was a boy or a girl**

**NOW WITH THE POLL**

**Im starting this poll to deterine who else naruto get's with at the demigod world as well as percy **

**The one's determined for naruto are clarrisse zoe and reyna i might change do to your reader's response's**

**Potental's for naruto are**

** the emprousa**

**5. any that you as reader's suggest**

**potental for percy**

** Dare**

**And that's it for now i Might add more but at a later date for now this is it**

**goodbye for now please review ill responed when I can and Tell me all the mistake's i made please.**


	4. the wrap up and the ten your trip

**OK Reader's im really glad by the support that you viewer's have showed so im going to try to make this chapter a little longer than the other's about 2000 word's if not that then 2 chapter's each a thousand long which is probably more likely unfortunatly that seem's more likely and ill like too thank seeker of true anime fanfic for his help in this fic and for being my first reviewer.**

**now the poll's will probably close on chapter 12 or 13 the result's so far are tied at zero for each ill prefore for you to give your vote's in the form of review's read the previouse chapter to her the canadite's**

**now on with the chapter but before that before that the disclaimer**

"He own nothing so shut your mouth you lawer's or your going to end up lik..."

**NARUTO SHUT IT NOW WE DON'T NEED ANGRY PPL OR LAWYER"S AT US AND YOU WORE ABOUT TO GIVE SOMETHING AWAY.**

"HW own nothing"Naruto said's

**Good now on with the chapter**

**the Wrap up and the Enhanchment's.**

* * *

**ARASHI'S POV**

**"_What's with all the doom and gloom we should be_** celebrating".Arashi said in a WAY TOO happy voice.

"**WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE".**Shouted Kyuubi on A clearly enraged voice yet confused she was wondering If he was A mechanism of the seal but then why show up now maybe because the kit was here and to be honest kyuubi was surprised that he had such a rough life she thought the villager's wouldn't treat him like itself but it guess wrong it was far worse than imaginable.

"Yes who are you and how did you get here and where is here"Naruto started asking the strange man then turned to the kyuubi and questioned it with a tilt of his head.

**"your telling me you haven't figured that out we're in your head kit"**said the kyuubi

"My head but then why are we in my head as far as I knew I was dead I did I end up here".Questioned Naruto.

**"Well as to how im here it's because I was sealed here when you wore born"**said kyuubi

"well that explain's why your here but not him"naruto said pointing at arashi.

"_Hey I have A Name you know It's Arashi Say It with me Now Ar-as-hi Arashi"._Said arashi in a clearly mock hurt voice.

_"Anyway's you guy's wanna know why im here well quite frankley that's simple im here to help train Naruto to become stronger than the god's stronger than even you kyuubi but please for the sake of Kami or should I say me and the Devil which is also me as well as the SHINIGAMI please tell me are you a boy or a girl cause I could honestly never really tell when your in fox form"_.arashi asked curiose but with experience as if he's dealt with these sort of thing's before how going into someone's head and probably saving them from death then talking to a giant 9-tailed fox can possible be anything but a once in A life time thing was beyond naruto so He just wisely kept quite and let them talk._  
_

**"YOU DARE TO CLAIM YOURSELF TO BE KAMI'SAMA OR YAMI and you don't even look like the shinigami and thank you for asking im a** girl".Said the now identified female kyuubi as she transformed to human form she shrinked to a smaller human size

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

I was captured by the beauty of this goddess she was about my age an was wearing a Kimmono which as black with blue floral pattern's other than that it was just a simple japenesse dress but beautiful none the less but Naruto was wondering how it was possible that the kyuubi was three year's old he wasn't expeacting that but in hinesight he should be a little bit more surprised that kyuubi was a girl but for some reason he wasn't heck he didn't feel anything no emotion no nothing if anything he just felt anger and sadness but was calm despite this

"WHAT THE FUCK WHY AM I A CHIBI".Shouted kyuubi clearly surprised by the way she looked

"_I Have a Hypothosis for__ that."_Said arashi calmly yet seriosely but I have a feeling he's not like that usually and when he is you better listen or your dead either that or he ..

"Well don't just stand there tell me"Kyuubi basiclly demanded.

_"Maybe It's A Form of__ puberty"_.he said still in the seriose voice and with the way he looked with the Black and white full length cloak and the demon mask with Black combat boot's with spike's on them (A/U kleet's) and the blood red shirt that looked like it was once black I Almost believed him.

"That's not funny"kyuubi muttered with a cute pout.

"It kinda is kyuubi but seriosly why is she like this I highly doubt kyuubi is my age"Naruto commented and asked

"Well maybe It's part of the seal don't know how or why but maybe if it is your body will change as Naruto's change's and if not that It's probably because this shinigami took part of our soul when he help he fouth hokage or Fireshadow seal you in here.".Arashi stated

"What do you mean by this shinigami I thought you said you are the shinigami"questioned naruto clearly confused by the tilt of his head.

"I agree with Naruto you said you are not only the shinigami but Kami as well as yami or as you called him the devil what I want to know is how can you be all three of them"questioned arashi or to him more like intarogate.

"_smart kyuubi smart"_.Naruto thought

"OKAY in order this shinigami i mean a diffrent shinigami than me,2. I am Kami and Yami and yes I did refore to him as the devil deal with it and 3 three How i am all of them is because I have traveled dimenstion's gained strength and power,Hell i ahve more than A thousand Tail's Hell I have more than a million and as too how I got to become god I lost control of my demonic side and hollow at the same time and almost Destroyed several Dimenstions and several god's, devil's and shinigami's came to my rescue and I nearly killed them all but they decided to merge with me giving me their power's and there control over their dementsion's but to be honest I think they just didn't want to do their paper work but they didn't know the secret to defeat it which was clone's I got million's of them only 1 draw back magor headach's when I displel even one Now are you going too do as I say or are you am I going To have to kill you both and steal your **SOUL'S.".**

Naruto and kyuubi wore both stunned by what he said espeislly since he said it all in one breath and at the end started to change to something 3 time's the size kyuubi was when in fox looked like something like a mix between A wolf a Raven and A Dragon He was pure Black jet had Ear's like kyuubi and what appeared to be wing's on his wing's looked like a mix between a raven and a Dragon's wng's with barely any feather's but the one that wore on his wing's look unbreakable and looked like they had million's of feather's withering on the feather's but that wasn't it they realized that they wore soul's screaming in agony trying to get out from what ever was holding them and at the tip's of each wing there was spike's poking out of the wing's they appeared to be metal as they glistened in what little light there was it just made him all the more claw's didn't just look as sharp as blade's they are blade's they are jagged so look like they can roughfully cut anything not like a clean cut but like a unexperienced butcher(A/U the claw's are like blade's from soul's weapon form from souleater).He didn't seem to have a million tail's the only tail's they saw wore 10 but still that was more than kyuubi and with the spike's on them didn't make them any less intimidating.

**"So what is your choice** naruto".Said the demonic arashi as he transformed back to human form.

"also you remembered all that but you forgot that I said I was Naruto aswell and before you ask im him from a diffrent dimentsion not a diffrent time period".

"ok at least that anwser's one of are question's but a other is you said you have over a thousand tail's you we only had 10" naruto questioned.

"tell me have you ever had a giant monster battle with multipple tail's"arashi questioned.

"no"Naruto simple said

"Exactly it's difficult the tail's get tangled up"Arashi deadpaned

Kyuubi simple nodded sagely.

"so tell me Naruto do you fear death"Arashi asked

"I don't know I have too deal with everything the villager's through at me And I face death basicly everyday I even beginned to expect it to hope for it but now I have kyuubi and I guess if I die she die's so ill have a thing to live for so so surpose I don't fear death but i will be sad if I died cause kyuubi will die.".Naruto said truthfully

"That naruto my boy was a great answer you are in"Arashi said with excitement.

"In what.".Both naruto and kyuubi asked

"Didn't I say it if you pass my test you will get a ten year training trip".arashi said

"No you basicly threatened us saying that if we don't do as you said you will take our soul's"naruto said bluntly and kyuubi deadpanned.

"Well I said It now so let's go PsS while we are training you are going to be split between dimenstion's your body will stay here and a small bit of your conciouseness will remain here while the rest of you go's to one of my dimentsion's so yeah let's go.".And with that Arashi grabbed Both kyuubi and Naruto and went Back too his dimenstion to train Naruto with some help from kyuubi of couse.

* * *

**Well Reader's Here's the chapter I hope you like it please review Ill respond to them and any Idea's and If you find any spelling error's tell me please and also im skipping the training ark unless at least a few ppl want me to do it I will but that will be a hole other story probably A oneshot or just three chatper's at most so yeah also For the poll's tell me in either the form of review's or PM's it's up to you guy's but intill at least one vote get's in I won't show it but at this rate the poll might be open till Chapter 16**


	5. Welcome to New York

**Well Reader's here's the with chapter please review and tell me about any mistake's I make and how too make the story better please and at the beginning of this chapter is going to be a song called the last one standing by simple plan**

**DISCLAIMER:I Don't own the song the last one standing simple plan do's at least as far as I know nor do I own naruto or Spiderman or Devil May Cry.**

**Welcome to New York City Bitch's**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

We find our sorta hero on a literal warzone of demon's angel's and what appeared to be a variety of zombie species one looked like a giant lizarded/flea (A/U Imaginion a messed up demonic version of that dog thing from Avatar the movie) and as he fought you could hear music from somewhere you could'tpinpoint it but you could hear it perfectly.

At first you just hear a beat then...

"_How many time's you gonna shut me out?"_

And with that the stand still that seemed to be going on broke with naruto saying two simpl word's barely audio'able but the strength in them was enough for anybody to hear they wore

"Unleash Darkness"

_"I Told you once,Told you twice,I ainit gonna turn back around"_

And with those word's everything turned black and it started to rain.

But it wasn't normal rain the rain was a mix between black and red.

And not only that but two black mass's started to emerge from naruto's back.

_"You can say what ever try to mess with me,I don't care im not scared"_

And as soon as they wore fully emerged they attack the closest monster which happened to be a unforunite Hell hound that looked about 200 pound's it was the size of a eleffant Ingulfed beast Annaconda style it first rapped around it's body and then pierced it through it's stomoch and let out a Rour of triuphment at getting it's prize which if you look at it's mouth now covered in blood you would see a heart from the flaming Hellhound well now deceased HellHound.

_"You don't have to say your sorry, save your sympathy,with a friend like you I don't need a enemy"._

The Darkness got called back and did so and returned to it's place in Naruto's mindscape.

Next thing anybody body knew other then naruto since he did it ten of the bigger monster AKA the one's that looked like zombie lizard/flea's which the smallest one was 27 feet high got cut down in the blink of an eye by but not for naruto appearently because he thought.

"Danm that was way too slow we need work on that got it venom".

naruto thought to his inner symbiote venom the allway's hungry never resting chocol'holic who is as perverted as they come which is unfurtunately for both of them naruto hate's pervert's and venom love's the female body almost as much as he like's chocolate so their is a small problem there but it's a work in progress

_"I would give you time if your worth it but guess what,Your not worth it"_

"Why are you blaming me your the one in control right now it's your fault if your speed isn't anything like my"Venom stated and gloated at the same time

_"Who-oh Who-oh,It's allway's going to be the last going to be the last one standing,Who'oh Who'oh,'cause im never gonna give up trying"_

"Actually Venom your wrong it's a combined effort so if one of us Half-Ass it then only half the effort get's put into it".Naruto thought.

"Yeah I guess your right but still".Venom said and Naruto was almost 100% sure he was making a face.

Stop making that face venom or next time we train together i'll make sure too use fire and ice more then any other element.

**_"You woudn't dare... Wait a second this is you we're talking about of course you would i'll be good"_**And with that said Venom ran Ran With All His speed and agility for he knew if he pissed Naruto off he was Dead with a capital D.

_"Did you think I would surrender easily,just like tha..." Stop the music and stop the monster's cause naruto you are leaving your training is complete for now at least and I FINALY found a Dimension for you to go to"_Said the most idiotic voice Naruto has ever had the displesure of meeting but he surposed he owed his life to this man

"What do you want Arashi are we going to a Female's osen so In can work on my stealth as well as both my wind and Darkness minipulation or as you call it bending as well as my water bending while we're at it I've been slacking in that area I can barely make a dropplet out of the air without going to the toad's sage mode".Naruto said this like it was a everyday occurence which it was.

"_NO YOU BAKA,Your going too a dimension BY YOURSELF.".Arashi Said_

_"It allway's saddin's me greatly when I have too say good bye to my trainie's you've changed so fuckin much I I AHHHH."._Arashi said over dramaticlly and started bawling large over-sized anime tear's and attempted to latch onto Naruto and hug him.(A/U OH THE HORROR)

Naruto Moved out of the way with just enough time to drop kick him.

But what he said got too him he took a personal diagose's at what he looked like.

Compared to what he used to look like the change's he went through seem completely impossible.

he used to look so skinny that you could he his bone's through his shirt and was so under nertrishined that he would eat dirt just to get something to eat,And even for a three year old he was short he was barely 2ft back then.

Now though Naruto stood at a Good 6ft which he thought was a little tall for a 13 year but of course he was a hanyou and as such had demonic enhancment's meaning he had tail's 6 to be exact but not only that his hair had changed as well,instead of his normal blonde hair his hair was multi colored all natural and he barely beleived hair now had red tip's which connected to black strand's of hair and after that was the magority his hair was which was a pail blond almost white.(And the reason his hair is red is because of kyuubi,the reason for the black is because of the venom symbiote and last but not least is the near white blonde hair is because He's a decendent of sparta from Devil May Cry)

Now his cloth's are unigue indeed he was wearing black Anbu style pant's with black neecap underguard's and he wore a Black and red cloak(Think naruto's sage cloak from shippuden just replace the red with the black so that a magority of the cloak is black but with a replica of his Sensie's Demonic form imprinted on it.).He never paid attention to it before but ow that he did the cloak seemed to move by itself almost like it was in waiting to be awakened he didn't even know how else to explain it

and to wrap it up he wore a dark oranish shirt that was almost red.

But then there was the single pitch midnight black sword with no guard and jagged edges that Arashi gave him.**(A/U imagion Ichicho's newest sword when he's in Bankie form when he got his soul reaper powers back and fights Ginjo)**

"Hmm I guess your right I have changed quite a bit"Naruto said after his mental look over.

_"Are you for real man after all that you attmitted that im right Now please for the love of Me take out Kyuubi,Venom as well as Dante and Vergil"._Arashi said and gloated at the same time.

"ok"Was Naruto's ever simple response and with that made 4 simple shadow clone's

One was that of a female she stood at a moderate 5ft 7in and had had large double C cup breast and had on a simple kimmono just pure red that show off every curve of her hair went to her back and was Red and ontop of her head was A pair of fox ear's and she had 1 out of 9 tail's coming out of she appeared to be 13 or 14 year's of was kyuubi.

The next figure was A hulking 's skin appeared to be a leathery midnight black and the only white visible on the creature would be It's eye's that looked like large curved tear drop's and it's many pointed and jagged teeth that stook out of it's mouth and anybody within a 3 mile radius could smell it's was a mix between chocolate and roting corpes clearly not a good creature was Venom

The next two too appear were Dante and Vergil Both with their respected weapon' with rebellion and his dual hand gun's ibony and ivory and vergil with Yamoto.(Im not going to explain the way they look just imagion Dante" look from the second game or the Anime and Vergil from Devil May Cry 3)

"Naruto-Kun!"Kyuubi said gleefully and glomped Naruto and pressed his head too Her breast.

"Must you do that everytime you see him kyuubi"Said Vergil

"Dang Dude your breath is kicking 2 word's tic and tac's also where's the pizza"Dante said reforing first to Venom's bad breath before his stomach started talking for him.

"**You Lucky Bastard How come you get to feel the only girl's here breast".**Asked venom wondering how his host had such good luck.

"Yes I do Vergil,And 1 Venom he isn't lucky he irresistible"Kyuubi anwsered Vergil then turned and replied for Naruto since He was currently occupided.

"caf uoy plouse fet og fog emme"Naruto tried to say but it was muffled

"What was that Naru-Kun did you say harder ou naughty boy ok then".And with that Kyuubi Pressed harder sufficating with her natural death pillow's(A/U What a way to go).

_"Anyway's ignoring the comment's you guy's are going to NYC AKA New York City And no Venom Spider-Man is not their but you will see him again eventraly ok"_

**Fine But since your so mysteryous can you at least give us a explaination as to why you are sending our host to a Place so techniclley advanced when the only real other tech he knows about other than a TV and a Computer and thank to Dante and you Gun's"**Questioned Venom in a very rare sensible manner.

"I agree with the beast for once he barely know's anything other than what is in this training room and a very small explianation as too what a car is"Said Vergil in his tippical mono'toan.

"I agree with the prick only me Vergil and Venom Know anything about that stuff and we aren't exactly technical engeneir's so what the deal"Dante said in his usual laid back tone.

_"Fine stop trying to interogate me cause im the one that taught you that so shut up an listen got it_"Arashi said in all seriosness.

"ofay'.Said Naruto still pressed up too Kyuubi's he's still alive was beyond everyone.

"fine".Said Kyuubi.

"Fine".said Dante.

**"Whatever"**.said Venom without a care.

"Affermitive".Said Vergil in his ever firm tone

"_Okay but first thing's first kyuubi let naruto go your suffecating_ him".Said Arashi

"Ploofess".Naruto tried to say please.

"Ahh But listen too him he's enjoying it.".Said kyuubi with a pout.

"_He probably is cause no straight man wouldn't but at this rate he's gonna die by sufication and we can't have that cause we need_ him".Said Arashi.

"Umff Fine.".And with that Kyuubi let go of Naruto

"FRESH AIR HOW I MISSED YOU."Naruto shouted he was hit in the back of his head.

_"Stop be overdramatic that's my thing but once your gone you can act as dramatic as you__ want."._Said Arashi after he hit Naruto.

_"Now his my explaination are you listening good cause im not going to repeat my_ self."Arashi said with promise od punishment if he had to repeat his he woudn't because Naruto and Vergil had both photograhic memory's and could read lip's that and Naruto could remember almost everything in his life but for some reason some memory's ethier seem to blocked out or altered and when one time when he was in his mind he found a door that seem to be locked with every kind of lock imaginable and it gave off a aura that made him feel something,Fear and he has never felt that in his life other that that day 10 year's ago.

"Yes we are listening just tell us already Goddamnit you are so annoying"Said Naruto for everybody.

_"Ok then,the reason im sending you there is because a war between god's with a lowwer case G are going to start a war they are greek god's you remember those_ right.".

"Yes I do the god's such ass Hades,Ares,Artemis,Nemisis ANd Nix"Naruto stated.

_"Correct and I should of expected you to name off those specific god's and titan's anyway's you are going too be their far about 5 year's then you will dissipear from there leaving a note saying that you will see them again and that's a promise but that you wore sent here for a reason and that you are from a diffrent dimension and that when the time is right a portal will appear taking all friend's as well as god's with them to your my home dimension too compete in a tournement and they can either watch or they can paticipate it is completely up to them but they must__ go also in the note you must include that the portal will for as long as the god's are their they Roman and Greek will seperate"._Said Arashi giving them a break before continuing what he was saying.

_"But before you do any of that you will find a boy named Percy Jackson full name Percus Jackson and you will befriend him and help him with his training with water manipulation for he is a son of Possiden Or Neptune which ever you prefore but i suggest Possiden for now.I also want you to befriend a satyre named Grover Underwood as__ well."_.Said Arashi before he once again continued.

_"Also I want you to actually befriend them not just because this is a mission but because you want to and Naruto they will accept you I promise just try not to actually rip monster's apart unless venoms in control then they might understand other wise not so__ Much."._Arashi said then stopped waiting to see what their response was.

Kyuubi looked a little lost but seemed to get the gist of it.

Naruto looked slightly dumbfounded about what he was surposed to do but other than he was good.

Vergil looked like he understood everything that was said which was probablely with how smart he was.

Venom looked completely lost hinted by the drull dripping out of his mouth.

And to top it off Dante just looked bored like he barely payed any attention at all to what was be'ing said it was confirmed when when he picked his ear and said"huh what".

_"Well It look's like a majority of you guy's and girl understand what's going on so no_ question's".

Kyuubi made a made a quick interuption to say"thank's"

"Anyway also_ Naruto you would be a little too powerful their so im going to put seal's on you that will limit your power's im going too take away your Infamous ability's as well as your [Prototype],Darkness and sealing up your tail's so that you only 2 avalible im also taking away your Sharingan And Byakugan I leave the Rinnigann alone for now also second from last im taking away all your demonic weapon's you accuired with help from Dante and Vergil the only weapon avalible for you would be Nevan, AND FINALY im taking away all your dragon slayer ability's execept for Fire Now Double your weight's and come here also dispell kyuubi and the rest,im also taking away the sword I gave you__."._Arashi finished his rant telling Naruto what he was going to do to him before he left and ended with a demand.

"What ever you say,Time to go guy's"Said Naruto Beginning with Arashi Then reforing to the others and with that dispelled the clone's with a simple mental then add about 2000 pounds to his legs,1000 to each of his arms and 1500 to his upper chest and 1000 to his lower chest he previousely had a even 5000 to each area listed above before he added the new weight to his body.

After that he simple walked to Arashi expecting for him to start cutting himself since appearintly seal's work better when made in blood so you can imagine his reaction too his seal,needless to say he sat him on a table and knocked him unconciouse so he could work on the seal in peace and quite.

* * *

**[****FLASH**_** BACK NO JUTSU]**_

When he woke up he felt great and he looked in the mirror and notice that his body had changed a bit.

His hair was a mix a mix of the same color's it is now. and that he at least grew 2ft and his eyes wore slitted like a fox and That his two front teeth grew about 1 inch and they hung out of his mouth a little after that he looked up and saw he had 2 fox ears on top of his head then he turned around and noticed that he had a tail.

A single fluffy tail he stared at it for a while before he screamed"WHAT THE HELL WHY DO I HAVE A TAIL AND WHERE AM I"Scream Naruto then he heard a serie's of crash's and A "SHIT He's awake".

He moved to find a place to hide he found it A he heard a "Poof"sound and smell something like sulfur and something else he could't identify.(A/U It sulfur and Hellfire the key decribtion that pretty much everybody use's to describe Nightcrawler's or Kurts teleporting in any fanfic A/U)

"_Come on out Naruto Incase you forgot I Saved your_ life beside's Im the one who did the change's to you your seal was a mess and I fixed it"Said a Familar voice.

Naruto didn't know what too think before he was hit by a barrage of memorie's.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH"Naruto shouted in pain as he experienced all that happened too him again in a flashback.

_"Shit Hold on_ Naruto"Said the voice that Naruto barely eye's wore shut tight as he experinced all of it again.

_"Crap he's having a_ Flashback.".The voice said

"_Just ride it out Naruto it will end__ even__tually"._Said the voice as he started to preform handsighs and shouted.

"_memory restoration act:Memory smoother._

And with that Naruto's FlashBack Came smoother but none the less gruesome.

A hour past before he calmed down and said.

"I Remember thank you Arashi-san".And with that he fell into a fitfull sleep.

_"humf I still don't know weither I dugg my own grave with you kid I guess only time will tell goodnight_ kid"Arashi said.

_**[Flashback no Jutsu Dispell]**_

* * *

_**[PRESENT TIME]**_

After some time he started to look up to Arashi even though he will never tell him,He probably even saw him as a brother or at time's a father and it honestly wasn't that far off from the truth he saw because other than kakashi who betrayed Arashi was the only other person he ever looked up to even a little bit.

_'Hey Naruto No Hard Feeling's for this this is just the fastest way to do what I need to do plus it REALLY__ FUN"._Said Arashi His Hand Blazing with energy and seal's.

What he said brought Naruto out of his thought's just in time for him too look up and see a energized fist coming at him way too fast him him to douge it or even block it bit something told him it would be worst if he blocked it.

Right before he was hit he heard.

_"Angelic Arts:Dimensional Transportation"_Arashi with that Naruto was punched so hard he fell unconsciouse which was lucky because if he was consciouse he would he experiencing one MAJOR headache and feeling his body getting weaker as a majority of his power was being absorbed by the seal Arashi place on him via super powered punch!

_"Also Ps I sent you Above your target by about 100ft soo happy landing and good luck also those gods you mentioned might might be interested in you also I gave you a sealing tatoo with blades from a guy named Krato's you should be able to channle your power's though them,they also have a dorment state that looks like a_ necklace"Arashi Shouted into the portal.

_"Maybe I should leave a note... maybe_ later"Arashi said lazily then walked away like nothing happened.

* * *

_**How was that reader's about 3,701 word this chapter is with out a doubt the longest one yet.**_

_**I would of had it out sooner but my WYFI got cut and I need to pay it right now im typing this at a friend's House So my update's might become a little shaky**_

_"When Are you going to talk about the Poll_"

_**Right now Arashi**_

_**Poll**_

_** =2**_

_** =1**_

_** the Emrosia=1**_

_** dare=0**_

_"look's like Clypso's winning good for her but honestly she kinda became a bitch in the House of Hades"_

**_Agreed but we both know it's partly percys fault but we all know who's really at fault here_**

_"Yep the god's"_

**_Anyway reader ill like to remind you that the girl's in the harem are my choice I am happy for all the review's I get and all that participate in the poll but it's ultimately up too me in the end they may all be with naruto_**

**_Also I want to have some input on where naruto should end up next their are three choice's and im going to set up a poll_**

**_1. infinate strato's._**

**_2 Rosario Vampire_****_._**

**_3 Bleach_**

**_It's all up to you guy's but he will go to all three of them and more eventilly and when he go's back too his world is when he graduate's from the ninja acatemy cause either that or in the forest of death if that's the case then it will be when Orochimaru give's sasuke the seal and after he calm's down he suggest that they go to the tower with out naruto since he's a dead last and the bitch sakura happily aggree's with him_**

**_that part on when he go's back depend's but I say Graduateing unless one of you reader suggest other wise but I need a reason because the exam will be when all the other ppl from the crossover's go to naruto's world._**

**_ well that's it for now im going to start up the poll then try starting a new chapter and as allways please tell me about any mistake's I made And how to fix them as well as any suggestion's goodbye._**


	6. Hard landing & new friends

**Hello reader's I hope you liked the last chapter.**

**Anyway this chapter is going to be mostly going too be dialougue if only dialougue**

**But I Suggest you don't skip it for two reason's one it may contain inportant info and two because I do't know when the next time i update will be.**

**anyways on with the chapter.**

Kyuubi talking"_Naru-Kun"_

_Dante and vergil speaking"_Sup" "Hello"  


Venom speaking **"_WE ARE VENOM"_**

Darkness speaking "_We are the Darkness"_

**The above are when talking to naruto mentally they will talk normaly when in clone form execpt for venom who will allway's talk in italic and bold **

**Im thinking that the darkness should when in human form look like the blond twin's from the Anime Nyan No Koi And I don't even know if I spelled that right also naruto will not go to that place.**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING if I did ill be rich the only thing's I own Are the name's of original jutsu and character unless someone helped me then i own nothing**

**Now on with the chapter also this chapter start's off 2 year's before the lighting theif take's place at the Beach House**

**Hard landing & new friend's**

* * *

_**Percy's POV**_

It was just a average day for Percy It was the start of summer vacation.

"_Well at least once I get out of this school"_.Thought Percy as he was stuck in the last 2 minute's of school and the teacher was giving some kind of boring lecture about how she was proud of all of us.

"Yeah right".Percy thought that was a bunch of BS knew for a fact that his bestfriend Grover Underwood barely past and that she hated ever moment that we were in her class.

Percy was just that as soon as that bell ring's He and Grover with his mom got to go to his summer beach house hasn't been there since his mother sally Jackson married a foul smelling man that he simplely called smelly Gabe who's smell worse than.

_"Actually I don't think I ever smelled anything close to what Gabe smell's like huh go figure"_.And with that simple thought the bell ringed and the first person out was the teacher.

"Wow a teacher running from a school who knew.".Percy said as he got up to help his friend Grover see grover had a disibility so too speak his legs wore weak and he had to us krutch'es to help him was a short kid with curly brown hair and brown eye's and at least a dozen freckle's covering his face and probably if you looked closely enough you could see a few zit's .He was constently being picked o so one day Percy decided to help him out.

Long story short he beat up a few bully's got expelled and he's been friend with grover ever since,And odd enough not only did he seem to follow him to every school he went too he had a odd smell to him.

Don't get him wrong he wasn't a freak or nothing and went smelling people up but once or twice grover hugged him and he accidentely took a wiff and he smelt like a goat. constently picked on him about it,Percy told him it's ok.

"Hey man did your parents say you can come too our summer house or what"Percy asked Grover as He walked toward's him.

"Yeah they said yes but only for a little while their gonna pick me up after a few weeks.".Said Grover A little sad that he couldn't stay with him longer,But he had responsibility's to uphold.

"Seriously man huhf I guess it's better than nothing.".Percy said with a sigh.

"Im sorry Percy".Grover looked just about ready to cry.

"That just mean's that we are going to have to make those weeks the best.".Percy said with a grin

Grover looked up surprised Percy wasn't angry

"Thank you Percy.".Grover said with a smile whiping away all of tears hoping Percy didn't see them.

"Anytime man now lets go my moms probably having a heart attack since it's been like five minutes and we're not out there".Percy said then extended his hand for Grover to grap.

"What could possible go wrong in that amount of time".Grover asked as he took the offered hand and they started walking out of the school.

"I don't know,are you sure you are my best friend cause if you were then you would know that for me things go bad fast"Percy questioned

"I am and thing's arn't that bad Percy"Grover said

As they got into Sally Jackson's car they couldn't help but get a bad feeling.

And how right they are.

* * *

**2 Hour's later Percy POV**

They got there quickly although there was traffic they took a different route that not only got them there quicker but with time to had just enough time to clean the the beach house and get rid of any rats that had infested it but for some odd reason Grover asked if he could do it.

When asked why he simpley said.

"I Have a way with animals".And with that my mom nodded like she understood why he wanted to do the rat job.

After all the cleaning was done it was about 8:30PM and they went outside to roast some moach mellow's.

Mom stayed out till 10:00 And we stayed out to make sure the fire didn't spread or took it really seriously like some nature protecter.

We stayed out for about a hour more before we heard something.

"What's that sound"Percy asked.

"Don't know it sound's like it coming from the sky".Said Grover frightened that maybe they found Percy.

"Yeah".Said Percy and with that they looked up to see a figure falling out off the sky at what seemed to me a 100 mile a hour.

"Grover go wake up my mom tell her it's a emergency"Percy told Grover who simple nodded and went to go get Percy's mom and find a pair of binocular's.

The fire forgotten Percy got up and walked toward's the sea to see what was falling.

"_It Look's like a body"_.Thought percy as he walked toward's it and unconsciously stepped into the water then his eyesight increased and he clearly saw it was a started to run hoping agianst hope that he could catch the body.

"PERCY!".Heard his mother all him but he ignored her and kept running before he had to start swimming.

The body was about 20 feet before it touch the water and Percy was 15 feet off the spot it was going to land he desperately pushed one of his arms forward in a last ditch attempt to save this persons life and after that his memory got a little hazy and he wasn't sure if he was imagining thing's but he could of sworn that he saw a arm made out off water reach out with him and grab the body!

He didn't have time to think he pulled his arm back and the water arm pulled back with him and he grabed the body and started swimming back as hard as he could.

At some point his mom must of jumped in because he felt someone grab him and help him pull the body to shore.

As soon as he touched the shore he felt dead tire and collapsed.

The last word he heard was his name being called by his mom and Grover.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

"_Ahh what hit my head"_.Thought Naruto before it all came back too him.

_"Soo long story short im way weaker than I was I barely got any weapon's only Nevann Which while powerful I need practice with,I also got a pair of new weapon's called the "Blades of ares"that I should be able to combine my elemental powers with and to top it all off im in a world where their are Greek gods with personal and personality issues and I have too find to people who I only have implanted memory's one with no idea where I am other than 100ft above my target just great"__._While naruto fumed he was unawear that his target was on a couch right next too him just barely waking up.

"Ahh what ran me over and came back for more".Percy moaned as he tried to sit up.

Tried being the opretive word because as soon as those word's left his mouth Grover came flying in faster than you can say cheese enchillatas.

"PERCY YOUR OKAY"Grover cried out in joy.

"Percy your awake thank good God"Said Percy's mom as she came in to the room as fast as she could and soon after you could hear something break.

"Umm oops"sally said with a appearently she was holding something before she rushed into the room.

_"I Wonder is this what a family is would it be possible for me to have a fam..No what am I thinking no one will ever want to be with me"._Thought Naruto before he decided that it was time to make himself known espesaily after Percy asked.

"So what happened".

And with that Naruto decided to put his input into the subject since this was appearently his target.

"Yes I too would like to know what happened through I can take a guess that something happened that ended with me endangering people's life and me and who ever that was that just asked what happened probably saved me please tell me Im wrong"Naruto asked.

Surprising them because they thought he was dead even after Grover fed him the special drink of the Demi-god that he fed Percy and he woke up within the hour and the mystery boy seemed to not have gotten any affect from it neither positive nor negative.

It took a while before they realised what he said before Grover replied most intelligently.

"Umm".

then sally said cheerfully."Oh Thank goodness both of you are alive.".She said and hugged Percy.

Naruto Was Wondering why she was so happy that Her son was alive.

She must of saw the look on Naruto's face because she asked."What's with the look haven't you been hugged by our parents before".Sally asked unawear of the answer she would get.

"No I haven't im a Orphen and have allways been on my own I was Kicked out of the orphanage as well"Naruto told them with little to no emotion that it made them wondered how anyone could be so cruel.

Sally moved away from Percy And to Naruto.

Naruto inwardly wondered why or rather how he could of told them even a small bit about his life so easily and when he saw Sally get up and walk towards him he tensed up expecting a attack but what came truly in one in a million times surprised him.

She hugged him and asked."would you like to live with us.".

Naruto was so dumbfounded that he simple said."Sure".

and with that Naruto was brought in too a world he know's only a small summery about and not only that but he somehow got a family.

_"Wow who would of thought that i would have a family"_.Thought little id he know somebody was listening in to his thought's

_"I Did Naru-Kun I did"_.Thought Kyuubi

* * *

**Well Guy And Lady if there are any here's chapter six Right now for me it like 6:30AM Any way next chapter is when they go to that yancy school im sorry if im going to fast for some but im trying to hurry and get to the action because one I got a ton of song's I want to put in And two because I want to get to the Action.**

**The poll.s are at the same.**

**Clypso=2**

**Annabeth=1**

**Keli the Emprosia=1**

**Rachel Elizebeth Dare=0**

**If any are wondering the Emprosia is basically a Vampire.**

**Now for the second poll as to where Naruto should go Next Im going to add a choice which will be High School of the Dead AKA H.O.T im doing that to show off Naruto's true Brutality Killing Zombie not for Harem girls but if I do that I will do a mix with H.O.T,[prototype]And resident Evil maybe Underworld but that one I dont know much about other than it has A vampire chick and were-wolfs in it.**

**Now the second poll**

**Infnite Strato'=.0**

**Rosario Vampire=0**

**Bleach=o**

**high School of the Dead=0**

**Well Lady and Gint's that all for now as usual please review with any idea's and mistake's I may of made**


	7. The acedemy,The Furrie,The greeks

_**Hello again reader Im glad that you have choosen my fic to read at this percise moment as we have expected you.**_

_**isnt that right Arashi**_

_"Say What"_

**_I said isnt that RIght ARASHI(thats your cue you moron-no-Baka)_**

_"Oh Oh Yes we have been expecting you for quite some time because"(123)_

_"we__**have a**__ few annoncements"_

**um Lets Never do that again it was weird**

_"Agreed"_

**_anyway you can now find the poll's in my bio and for those who don't know what a bio is just click my name it should pop up just look ok._**

_"AND their's__ More"_

**_Oh yes thank you Arashi w..._**

_"Welcome"_

"**Lighting Style** _**Dragon Sage Arts:Lightings Rain"**_

_**"**__SSSHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIITTTT"_

_"OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"_

**_"Show's you to interupt me anyways im skipping 2 year so they are at Yancy Acatemy Im trying to get to the action as soon as I can Also it isn't going to be completley like the books or like the movie it's mostly going to be from naruto point of view and in either this chapter or the next two they get to camp Half-Blood ._**

**_DISCLAIMER:ANYTHING I PUT IN THIS THING OTHER THAN ORIGINAL NAME OR JUTSU AND MONSTER I DON"T OWN BACK OFF AND GIVE CREDIT TO THOSE WHO DO._**

* * *

_**2 Years Later**_

_**Percys POV**_

Percy had no idea that his life could change so much in just 2 years.

After he saved Naruto which he learned was the person he saved name, he said that he was a orphan after that his mom offered to have him stay with them "He must of been as dumbfounded as me because he barely responded to what she said." He always knew that his mom had a soft spot for the unfurtunate but not to that degree,and for some reason Grover ended up staying there the whole time and they all bonded well Naruto seemed to be guarded around them but he soon opened up and told them more about his life and 2 days before they had to go back to New York Naruto told them something that they wouldn't beleived if they hadn't seen it for them self's.

* * *

**[_FLASHBACK NO JUTSU] (Naruto's POV)_**

Things had been going surprisingly good which was a surprise to say the other than a note that Arashi sent him About 10 days after he arrived in this world that both pissed him off and made him happy.

* * *

_**[DOUBLE NO FLASHBACK JUTSU]**_

_**"**Dear Naruto I figured that taking so much of your power was unwise._

_Well that and it would be less entertaining to watch up here in heaven so we decided to give you a little blood transfusion so to speak._

_We have decided to infuses the blood of Ares,Hades,Nemesis and Nyx into you In short you have the powers have them or at least to a decree but they will only activate when the time is right anyway's that mostly wait nice landing dumbass and don't even try to burn this paper cause it won't leave your hand till you finish reading it and infuse chakra into it then you get by your blood you Baka im also giving you three tails instead of two,the Darkness back but only the arm things and it conciesness and the ability to use any other demonic jutsu and dark atributed powers._

_Also doing this will infuse a sealing tattoo onto your body that plays the beat and sound of any song you want to ant volume you want you just need to channel a small of chakra bit and boom you can sing to it or have it sing for you it even records._

_That all Goodbye from your love'able sarcastic smartass Arashi._

* * *

**_[Dispell one Flashback no jutsu]_**

_"I wonder how they will react when I tell them the truth about me well no time like the present well i'll tell them im a ninja at least"_Thought Naruto.

"Hey Naruto we are going back to our home in New York and I just wanted to warn you that we live with a guy named Gabe".Percy said drawing naruto out of his thoughts.

"Tell me Percy since I know I can trust you Grover and your mother but will I be able to trust this Gabe person because I need to tell you guy's something important and I don't want to have to repeat my self.".Naruto told Percy in a serious tone.

"No you can't trust Gabe with anything he's alway's running his mouth and he drinks alot.". Percy said in a flat tone.

"Ok nice to know thank now go get everybody."Naruto said

"Sure but um why"Percy asked clearly forgetting that Naruto said that he had something to say.

"I just said im not going to repeat myself now just go do it and you'll find out."Naruto said clearly annoyed from the lack of movement Percy was showing.

"Ok."Percy said and ran slightly scared of making naruto mad.

"_That might not have been the best idea."_Naruto thought to himself.

"_I'll say you basicly threatened the poor kid."_Said a voice Naruto hasn't heard in a long time.

_"Kyu-chan is that you I haven't heard from you in a long time."_Naruto thought.

_"Ohhh you missed me Naruto-Kun im touched i was beginning to think that you have forgotten about me."_Said Kyuubi teasingly.

_"How can I forget you."_Naruto thought.

_"True true I am pretty awesome"_Kyuubi said.

_"You know that isn't the reason i won't forget you right."_Naruto thought.

_"True there are soooo many other reason's to remember me."_Kyuubi said.

_"Oh and those would be what exactly."_Naruto thought knowing what was coming.

_"Oh I don't know maybe because of my look's my hair,my curve's,my breast and maybe how many tails I have."_Kyuubi said like she rehearsed it.

_"Hmm all good reasons but not the reason I remember_ you."Naruto thought.

_"Oh really well then why do you remember me"_Kyuubi asked truely wanting to know why Naruto remembered her.

_"Oh I don't know how about your fighting skills and how many tail's you have."_Naruto thought unawear of the effect of what what he said had on Kyuubi.

_"Is that that all."_Kyuubi said in a low dejected voice.

_"No I also remember you because you helped Arashi trained,me you also helped me hold onto what little sanity I had left after all i've been_ through."Naruto thought still unknowing of the effect of what he said had on Kyuubi.

_"And that's not all your also funny,smart,kind__ ad to be honest I doubt you attacked Konaha on purpose and even if you did you must of had a reason,And to be honest I don't blame you I would love to see that village burn well execept maybe for a select_ few."Naruto thought but wasn't done yet._  
_

_"Also there's the fact that your in my head which make's it almost impossible to forget you and the others."_Naruto finished.

Kyuubi just stayed quite even though what he said was true he probably couldn't forget any of them but the way he talked about her simple made her heart skip several beats,hell she was so flustered she barely heard what he said next.

_"Listen Kyuubi it's been nice catching up but I got guest so let's talk later."_And with that he cut off the mental link leaving Kyuubi to her thoughts.

"So I bet your wondering what i have to say that can't wait am I correct."Naruto said knowing that they have been waiting in front of him for at least a minute.

"Yes and we have been waiting for at a minute for you,you seemed to be in deep thought and we didn't want to bother you."Sally said.

"Yeah what had you thinking so much anyway's dude."Percy asked.

"Percy it's rude to ask people what they are thinking it my be personal apoligize to him."Sally scolded Percy.

"sorry."Percy said embarrassed that his mom scolded him in front of his friends.

"Its ok ."Naruto said.

"You can call me Sally if you want to Naruto."Sally said.

"I think i prefer if it's ok with you."Naruto asked

"It is."Sally said.

"Thank you."Naruto Said.

"And Percy i'll tell you if you I were you I would be happy to have mother that scolds me,besides just wait you might see me doing that more often from now on but you would know why I promise ok."Naruto said.

"Ok."Percy said

"Ok im not going to repeat my self and will only take question's at the end so are you ready I also want no interruption's unless I say im done ok."Naruto said.

"Ok."They chorused.

"Ok I know your wondering how I came falling from the sky,well I wasn't push off a plane or in a plane or any other kind of other sort of air transportation you people,and the reason as to why I refer you to "You people" is because im not from here."Naruto paused letting them soak up the information he gave them before he continued.

"Also when I say "not from here" I don't mean anything like a different country or state or even a continent I mean a other dimension and im a ninja and not the kind that are you have showed me from the movies me and Percy have watched we do some of the thing the do like disappearing but we don't just disappear in then air we leave something behind usually a logg "Amen" well actually I can disappear in thin air and im done any questions."Naruto after a long explanation and looked at their reaction's.

Percy looked like he was in a daze trying to figure out what he just said,well either that or he just short circuited his brain do to his eyes being crosseyed and the drull hanging from his mouth.

Grover looked like he was going to have a heart attack then explode.

Sally looked almost exactly like Grover if not worse.

surprisingly Percy was the first one to come out his Naruto induced daze anded asked one simple question that will change his life forever.

"So um how are you going to prove this."Percy said with a gulp.

Naruto grinned wickedly and said."I thought you'd never ask let's go outside."And with that he went outside.

"Um I guess we follow him."Percy said and then got up and exited the house soon followed by a still daze Grover and Sally.

* * *

**[Outside still in flashback]**

We find our soon to be hero's and Sally outside the Beach house with Naruto waiting for them.

"Took you long enough I could of done what I am going to do five time's already."Naruto said with his back turned to the group of three with his eye's closed.

"What exactly are you going to do."Grover asked talking for the first time independently.

"It's about time you talked for your self Grover I was beginning to think you lost your voice you had me worrying for nothing."Naruto said

"S-s-sorry."Grover said shakedly afraid that Naruto might be mad.

"Grover you got to lighten up there are only a list of things that make me frustrated albeit a rather large list you but have yet to do anything to make me mad and you don't seem like the type to do any of the things on the list or at least most of the things on the list without some sort of reason and this go's for all of you but if you do make me mad run if my eye start to change just run that means there will be less of a chance at even a word getting to me but if my eye's stay relitively the same you may have a chance at calming me down."Naruto warned before continuing

"For now just watch and ask question's when I say im done."Naruto said

"Ok."They once again chorused.

And with That Naruto began walking toward the water and didn't break stride even as his feet touch the water.

In fact he just kept on walking never stopping not even sinking as he walked farther into the water intill he was standing 15 feet into the water.

"Before you ask no this is not what im going to do so just watch."And with that Naruto made a few hand sighs and said.

"_Firestyle:Fire_ clones."And with those few words Naruto seemed to spit out several goblets of flames on too the water that made it steam,but that wasn't all the flames seemed to grow and form shapes and compress and compact to look Almost exactly like Naruto and the only difference that Percy and the others could detect would be a faint glow that seemed to outline their body's,but apparently Naruto wasn't done yet.

"_Firestyle:Dragon Fire Jutsu." _And with that all doubt that Percy and the other's had that either the clone's were a trick and that he was lying or or that Naruto was insane,because right after he said those words a Dragon made of fire shot out of each of the clone mouth but that isn't even the crazy part all the other clone kept blowing intill the fire that made them went into the Naruto with his mouth wide open the Dragon turned around and aimed appearently aiming for Naruto's mouth.

"NARUTO DONT DO IT YOU ALREADY PROVED THAT YOUR A NINJA OR AT LEAST NOT FROM HERE STOP."Percy screamed scared that Naruto might kill either himself or them but apearently he couldn't hear him or he just didn't care cause the Dragon just kept coming.

Then it made contact with Naruto's face but it didn't go anywhere farther than that cause he was eating the flame' ,Grover and Sally could Barely comprehend what was happening cause Naruto was eating a dragon.**(A/U For those of you that forgot I put in a earlier chapter that naruto had Dragon slayer ability's for basiclly all elements but for now he's limited to only I Don't own Fairy Tail love the show don't know who own's it and yes Naruto will go there eventraly A/U)**

After he was finished he burped and wiped his mouth with a sleeve leaving a small trail of soot.

"Now any question's."Naruto said like what he did was a everyday occurrence.

Percy just stared shocked that he could act so nonchollont about what he just did.

Sally was just glad he was alive but slightly frightened by what he could and Grover just fainted.

"Actually lets put a hold on questions and get Grover some water cause I think I might of overloaded his brain."Naruto said pointing at Grover.

"Grover."Percy said not completely sure what Naruto said intill he pointed to him and saw him on the ground passed out.

"GROVER."Percy shouted and ran over to him but Naruto was there already checking to see whats wrong.

"He's ok he probably just passed out from shock of what I did i'll wait till he wake up to continue my explanation if it's alright with you two."Naruto said with uncertainty like he was afraid they will betray him like all the others before them.

Percy simply nodded and they went inside.

**(1 Hour later Naruto's POV)**

"Eh what happened I had the weirdest dream."Grover said after waking up.

"That probably wasn't a dream Grover tell me what did it involve."Naruto said almost automatically.

"AH Naruto you know it freaks me out when you just appear out of no where and say something no offence of course."Grover said a little frightened that Naruto was right next to him after such a freaky dream that had him in it.

"None taken and if the dream had me eating a fire dragon then it was real and there's still more to explain."Naruto told Grover with a emotionless face.

"Oh well good to know that wasn't a dream."Grover said after turning pale as a sheet

"Your welcome."Naruto said.

"Um that wasn't meant as a complement."Grover said weirdly.

"I know that thank you now on with the rest of the explanation so please no interruptions from this point on please."Naruto was met with silence so he started his explanation.

"Ok you already know that im not from this world as I said but I didn't say anything specific about what my world was to be honest I don't know much about my world since I was taken from it at a young age three to if you want to be specific.I was taken my Sensei Arashi an.."Naruto said before he was interrupted.

"Wait I thought you said you were a orphen but if you have a Sensei which I think means teacher and he took you from you home wouldn't that technically mean that he adopted you,well either that or he kidnapped you."Percy said.

"1.I told you not to interrupt me, I am a orphan, Sensei means teacher in english, I guess he adopted me and as far as I was concerned back then as long as I could of been taken away from that village or if I could die I would of gladly done it."Naruto said with seemingly soulless unblinking eyes.

"Ohfnm."Sally Gasped in surprise that this young man would possibly say such thing's and wondered what could of happened to him to make him say it.

Grover seemed scared cause he believed every word people he don't just get eye's like Naruto's without something happening to cause it.

Percy was a mix of both what his mom and Grover was feeling.

"What could possess you to say those thing's."Sally said after coming out of her shock.

"Oh I don't know how about being blamed for something that wasn't my fault,What about being kick out of the orphanage as soon as I could move my arm's,what about having to hide almost every day from angry mobs that try to kill me every day of my life,How about being beatin to a point near death then tossed in a hole alive then having to be dug back up three days later and rushed to a hospital where they right off refused to treat me well at least before my personal medical unit arrived and took me but soon after I was in a stable condition a ninja came into my hospital room with a vial full of a mix of poisons from all around the world and injected it into my I.V but because he didn't have enough patience he decided to strangle me to death,I surpose I should probably thank the moron for making so much noise cause it alerted one if not the only real doctor that cared for me to rush in and help."Said Naruto becoming angry and he wasn't done yet.

"Oh let not forget about being crucified shall we and being lit on fire before I became fire proof and learned how to eat it as well as other thing then having a lighting infused fist shoved striaght through may chest."Naruto said clearly angry with his eye turning a mix of purple and blue with ring in them.

Grover was scared shitless and whiter than Orochimoru.

Percy was shocked that anybody could live through such things and just stare shocked.

Sally probably did the dumbest thing possible in a senario such as this but it probably saved there lives.

She got up ad started walking towards Naruto.

Naruto saw this and said with anger in his voice."WHat ArE YoU DoInG ArE YOU GoING TO ATTAcK Me Like The ReST."Naruto said his voice changing from his normal voice to a deeper more demonic voice with each syllable he spoke.

Sally just kept walking intill she was less than two feet from Naruto.

Naruto saw this and wondered why she stopped and asked with his eyes now fully purple a near black purple at that with three white rings with in the eye."WHY DID YOU STOP HUH DO YOU THINK I CAN'T TAKE YOU JUST TRY ME."Naruto said his voice now a low demonic tone. **(A/U No this is not really what his demonic voice will look like he will have multiple stage's this is what I call between stage 1 and none A/U)**

Sally didn't say anything and just looked Naruto and the eye then she moved forward and hugged him.

Naruto was so shocked he didn't know what to body tensed he started to struggle to break free of her grip while shouting.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET GO OF ME."Naruto shouted to sally his eyes flickering between that dark purple color and his regular electric icy blue.

"Im hugging you now just calm down ok Naruto."Sally said in a soothing voice.

Naruto struggled for at least 15 more minutes before he started to calm down.

Percy and Grover were both amazed and shocked that Sally did what she did.

Naruto dully noted as he struggled to break free that Sally started to sing.

**[Song is Forgiven by skillet I Don'T OWN]**

_"Forgive me now 'cause I have been unfaithful _

_Don't ask me why 'cause I don't know So many times i've tried but was unable_

_This heart belong to you alone."_

As the sang Naruto began to calm down and listen to the lyrics he knew the song but it was sung by a guy not a girl.

"Now i'm in our secret place

Alone in your embrace

Where all my wrongs have been erased

you have forgiven."

Percy had no idea that his mom was a great singer as far as he heard she used to sing a few song to him when he was a baby but nothing like that.

_All the promises and lies_

_All the times I compromised_

_All the time you were denied_

_You have forgiven."_

Sally paused to take a breath before continuing the song.

_"Forgive me i'm ashamed. i've loved another_

_I can't explain 'cause I don't know_

_No one can take your place and there is no other_

_Forever Yours and Yours alone."_

Grover was surprised that was such a amazing singer.

"Now i'm in our secret place

Alone in your embrace

Where all my wrongs have been erased."

**[Song by skillet called Forgiven]**

"you are forgiven."Sally said ending the song.

"Thank you I needed that."Naruto said finally calmed down.

"Its ok I used to sing to Percy when he was sad or when he was throughing a fit."Sally said with a smile.

"Hmm he must of had those moment's alot cause you have a wonderful voice."Naruto commented

"He did and thank you."Sally said with a small blush.

"MOM."Percy shouted embarrassed that his mom told Naruto that.

"What its true."Sally said knowing full well that she was embarrassing her son.

"well you don't have to tell him that."Percy said.

"Percy if I were you I would be grateful to just have a mother let alone have a mother scold me."Naruto said putting his input into the conversation.

"Oh om sorry."Percy said forgetting that Naruto was a orphan.

"It isn't me you should be saying sorry to it's your mom.'Naruto said.

"Oh sorry mom."Percy said.

Grover snickered at how Naruto had Percy on a leash,but Naruto saw that.

"And what exactly is so funny grover."Naruto said pointedly.

"Nothing."Grover said so fast that it had to be something.

"As you say I still have more to say so please no more interruption intill the end please unless it can't wait ok."Naruto said making sure they understood what he said.

"Ok."They said.

"Also Sally Can you Please let go of me."Naruto said.

"Hm what."Sally said before she noticed that she was still holding onto Naruto.

"Oh sorry."Sally said letting go of Naruto.

"Its ok just please dont do it again cause I don't I like to be touched at all let alone when im agitated."Naruto informed Sally.

"Noted."Sally said slightly scared.

"Good now I know after all the things I said you must be wondering how I could of lived through any of those the answer is both simple and complicated at the same you see I have a demon inside of me."Naruto stopped because he saw Sally about to say something.

"Wait Sally what Im about to say might answer your question or comment."Naruto said cutting what ever she was going to say of and she just Nodded.

"Ok when I say demons i don't mean demon's in a closet or any other saying I mean actual demons live in me via seal and that's why people from my village hate me because Yondaime Hokage or fourth Fireshadow sealed a beast called the Kyuubi no Kitsune or Nine-Tailed fox inside of a newborn baby which was me I was seen as the beast itself instead of it's container and treated like shit when it was the dieing wish of the bastard who sealed Kyuubi into me for me to be seen as a hero but clearly I wasn't."Naruto finished.

"Ill understand if you would want me to leave."Naruto said expecting them to kick him out as soon as he said those words.

"No your not going anywhere."Percy said standing up.

"Why are you going to try to kill me then."Naruto said standing up looking Percy straight in the eye.

"No he won't and neither will I"Said Sally standing up as well.

"same here."Said Grover.

"Are you sure about that cause I have more to say and it may still change your opinion."Naruto said in a dead serious voice.

"With what you've said so far and not killing us with that dragon thing their's no way you could be a demon."Percy said with a smile

"I wouldn't say that so soon or label Demons as just plain bad most are but a few aren't,some are just like Animals if you mess with their territory they will attack,others are just cruel but most of the time Humans are more evil than Demons especaily the ones that become demons."Naruto said with his head down and his eyes covered by his hair.

"Why do you say that Naruto."Grover asked scared of the answer that he would get.

"Because Grover I Know at least six Demon to a personal degree and a monster that people usually think as a mindless beast with a never satisfying hunger for anything with blood."Naruto said mysteriously.

"W-wwho a-are these D-Demon's."Grover said with a stutter.

"Let's start with the strongest shall we it's Arashi,my Sensei,my teacher is Demon but he isn't a ordinary demon he's Yami or in English the Devil for multiple Dimensions and thats not all he is he's also a angel but not A ordinary he's Kami or in English God,and still that's not all he is he also the Shinigami or in English the Grim Reaper AKA Death himself."Naruto paused to see the looks that they had on their face's.

Percy looked because he couldn't believe that such a being existed or that said being was Naruto's teacher.

Sally looked to be in utter shock but seemed to be coming out of it.

Grover looked scared shitless.

"Ok seeing that none of you have called me a liar Ill continue."Naruto said before continuing

"Ok the second demon I don't know personally but i've heard story's of him and his two son's his name is Sparta and the reason he's good well to Humans at least is because he fought against demons and sealed of the demon world from the mortal world via his sword trapping all demons on that side forever including himself also he consumated with a angel and had twin son's but once the demons found this out they Sparta and the Angel were tortured till death at least thats what the legend says but the sons were able to escape that part of the legend is true because i've met them."Naruto said pausing for a few second letting them absorb everything he said before continuing.

"Since I mentioned Sparta's son ill talk about them next,let start with Dante,Dante was the more laid back between the brother's but don't let that fool you he know's how to fight in almost all fields long range,hand-to-hand combat,,sword fighting his sword called rebellion and he knows how to use a gun two in fact he has two customized guns called Ebony and Ivory. He loves pizza but is alway no matter how serious the situation level headed,he also always knows how to make break the tension."Naruto said remembering his time training with Dante.

"Next up is Vergil he is almost the complete opposite of Dante is a all around good going guy unless you piss him off Vergil is the he is cruel,cunning and brutal he also shows no mercy and if you have no use to him he will kill you he try's to follow the way of his and Dantes Father,but when meeting a Human Archemist demon wanna be called Arkham along the way who says he can help him,but Arkham tricks him into opening the gates to hell back open and as such he and Dante had to set aside there differences and fight this Arkham who had stolen the power that their Father infused into his sword and in the end though Vergil decided to stay behind to see if there was a chance that their mother was alive while Dante had to leave closing the portal to the demon world promising that they would see each other again.

Naruto paused to see what their reactions were.

They all had tear in their eyes from the tragic story.

"The third demon would be Kyuubi and before you say anything like she yes she the strongest of the demon lord from my dimension is female deal with it,destroyed my life your wrong she gave me a purpose to live and I don't think she attacked Konaha which is my villages name on purpose or at least without reason also she helped train me to get as strong as I am and with out her I probably wouldn't be half as strong as I am."Naruto said before continuing.

"And second from last would be the monster I mentioned true he will eat almost anything but he isn't mindless infact his mind is very very perverted and while he will eat anything that has blood in it he would gladly use chocolate as a substitute,and he's more of a predator than a monster and he has several weakness'es that I had to work hard to fix also he a symbiotic being he has to live of of somebody else to survive he live off emotion all of them fear,anger,greed,happyness all of it and if he gets detached from a host forcefuly by the host without knowing why he would want revenge."Naruto said before he came to the last one.

"And according to you guys im good as well."Naruto said letting his transformation fall showing a that he had a pair of what appeared to be either dog or fox ears on top of his head which was the same mullti-color hair and three tail's each almost twice as long as his arm and the same color as his ears and hair.

"Oh I almost forgot all those demons well of course excluding Arashi and Sparta live in me oh and that includes the monster I mentioned as well also his name is venom also im related to Dante and Vergil.

And with that Naruto made a few hand signs and said "_Darkness arts:Shadow__ clones."_

After Naruto said those few word the shadow seem to move from all around and converge to four different points.

**[Im not going to describe the way they look again just know it Dante,Kyuubi,Vergil and venom]**

"God its always creepy when you do that Naruto is there any pizza."Dante said.

"No."Naruto said expecting the question.

"Damnit im hungry."Dante wined.

"Will you please stop that wine'ing besides we shouldn't be able to get hungry cause you and me are dead."Vergil said with a scol.

"So."Dante said.

**"I Agree im hungry to wheres the chocolate."**Venom said.

"Sorry Venom no chocolate."Naruto told the symbiote.

**"Damn what am I surposed to do while im here."**Venom said with a wine.

"Guys."Kyuubi said.

"I dont know."Naruto said to Venom not hearing Kyuubi.

"Hey guys."Kyuubi said trying to get there attention.

"You always act like this when are you going to grow up Dante."Vergil said to Dante.

"GUYS."Kyuubi shouted.

"Oh I Dont know when you crack a joke."Dante said to Vergil.

**"Well figure it Out or i..."**Venom and all the other conversation was cut to a end by Kyuubi who was pissed of and yelled in a demonic voice.

"**GUYS LISTEN."**Kyuubi all but roared.

**"W**H**A**T."They all yelled in near perfect unison.

"Ok one that was both impressive and creepy and look I think we short circuited there brains."Kyuubi said pointing at Percy,Sally and Grover who appeared to be unconscious.

"Its Venoms fault."They said all at once again.

**"WHOA say what whys it my fault."**Venom said going on the defensive.

"Dude have you looked in the mirror or even smelled your breath."Dante said in his ever blunt way.

**"Hey ill have you know I like the way I look and so do the ladys."**Venom said with a grin looking at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi had a huge sweatdrop and was shaking her head in a in a clear sign meaning no.

And with that Venoms grin deflated and he got drop kicked by Naruto.

**"SHIT THAT HURT WHY THE FUCKIN HELL DID YOU DO THAT."**Venom yelled pissed off at being drop kicked,and on the head at that.

"Can you even fuck hell I mean if it had a physical form that is."Dante said whispering to Vergil.

"Appearently here there are two versions of hell one called the"Underworled" and the other is monster hell Called Tartarus or something and unless your gay little brother than no you can not as you say "Fuch hell".Vergil said pulling his knowledge about greek mythology.

"Oh nice to know"Dante said.

"Because you were grinning at Kyuubi pervertedly dumbass and you know I hate perverts."Naruto said.

**"Fine but I know my breath isn't that bad."**Venom said then took a deep sniff,his eyes widened and he fell backwards,knocked out...By his own breath.

"You've got to be kidding me he's never smelt his own breath."Naruto said looking at Venoms unmoving form.

"He probably has and the same thing happened and he got amesia."Vergil said

And everybody just sweatdropped at that.

* * *

**[FLASHBACK NO JUTSU CANCEL] (Percy Pov)**

After they woke up they saw Venom again and fell unconscious again and they did that about 5 more times before they came back to the land of the living and Dante found some tic-tac and made Venom chugg them down with Vergil holding his mouth open and venom shouting "IT BURNS",and if they weren't afraid at the time they would have found the scene funny.

After all that Naruto said if they wanted he will leave and they didn't even wait to talk about it as a group they all just said "No" and then Naruto came to live with them in new he can remember when they came home and gabe tried to hit his mom for "Bringing a other brat into his house."Naruto grabbed his arm and twisted it out of place and said "If you have any value what so ever for what represents you as a man then I suggest that you NEVER harm any of these people in this room or any other female for that matter or i'll not only make you wish you were never born but that you were in HELL DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR" Gabe didn't reply fast enough for Narutos taste so Naruto twisted his arm back into place and said"DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR" Gabe said "CLEAR" Naruto started to squeeze his hand and asked "how clear" Gabe said in panic from the pain "CRYSTAL CRYSTAL" Naruto just said "good" and let go.

Percys life has been getting better ever since and it didn't seem like anything was going to make it stop.

* * *

**[Narutos POV]**

Naruto knew a disaster to be when he saw life was a disaster so you had to.

The signs were that Bobofit was throwing wads of her peanut butter and jelly sandwhich at Grover and it was pissing him and Percy off. was acting nervous for no appeart the substitute for one of the other teachers was eyeing him and Percy.

After he thought that he saw a particularly large piece of a bad excuse for a weapon called peanut butter being thrown at Grover and he saw Percy about to get up but Grover dragged him back to his seat,And with that Naruto threw a paper air plane set on a crash course with the sandwhich.

It made contact and kept traveling till it got stuck to a window.

With that Naruto got up and said"Miss Boba fett will you please stop that."Which got a laugh from the bus.

"Its Bobofit Uzumaki and why do you care your way cooler than those two."Nancy said with a blush from both being laughed at and at saying that Naruto was cool.

"_Oh please like you have a chance with Naruto-Kun."_Kyuubi said.

"_Hush you."_Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

"_You know im telling the truth."_Kyuubi said.

"_True."_And with that the conversation was closed.

"Hey Uzumaki you listening."Nancy said.

"Oh sorry did you say something ."Naruto said making fun of her name once again.

"I told you its Bobofit."Nancy said red with anger.

"Like what the bounty hunter from Starwars or the pokemon."Naruto said making one last comment about her name getting a ton of laughs even from .

"Forget it besides why do you even care about those two."Nancy said coming back to her original question.

"I don't know maybe if you actually tried to be our friend you would know but if I see you picking on either of those two again then that window will be replaced with your body."Said Naruto pointing at the paper air plane the was stuck more than halfway into the window,And with that said Naruto walked over to where Percy and Grover were sitting and said."Scoot."so he could sit down.

"Dude what did you do to that paper airplane that made it go through the window."Percy said after scooting over so Naruto could sit down.

"Simple I just put some of my wind natured chakra into the paper to make it sharper than even imaginable at least for a piece of paper.

"You lost me at wind natured."Percy said with Grover nodding in agreement.

"Nevermind Ill tell you later the bus has stop com on I got a bad feeling though I kinda like it but I doubt you two will."Naruto said.

Percy and Grover just looked at each other and nodded knowing that if Naruto had a bad feeling but liked it it was bad for them.

* * *

**[Off the bus]**

Mr brunner led the museum rode up in front off the group of students in his wheelchair,Leading the group through the big statues of Greek,Roman and egyptian gods such as Hades,Neptune and Horus,they also passed several glass cases full of really old black and orange pottery.

Naruto couldn't help but snicker at the choice of colors to portray story's of the turned to look at Percy to see him stunned that there was so many old thing in one place as well as in such good condition."Percy close your mouth or something will fly into it.

Percy's face went red as he closed his just chuckled at his friends expression.

"Sorry,it's just that this stuff is so old."Percy said.

"Well what did you expect huh this things to be new."Naruto said his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Well um no but they look brand new."Percy said.

"Well thats what happens when you have fanatic's for old things,they find these things and restore them to the best of their ability."Naruto said giving credit to those that deserve it.

"wow I didn't know you knew so much about old things."Percy said.

"I tried to learn as much as I could after I came here you remember how I reacted to the car."Naruto said

"Yeah you looked like you were going to have a heart attack when you got in and it started to move."Percy said with a chuckle.

"I know and I was actually having a minor panic attack before Dante and Vergil explained the basics of a car to me."Naruto said with a grimace from remembering that day.

"Oh thats why you were so quite."Percy said.

"Yeah anyways if they don't restore these things to their original condition they probably break it then try to fix it and make a replica out of it or at least what they could see."Naruto said destroying any credit given.

"Harsh man."Percy said with a wince at the blunt tone Naruto used,he still wasn't completely used to it.

"Maybe but it's probable true,come on we're falling behind the group."Naruto said before picking up the pace.

"Hey wait up."Percy shouted after Naruto.

"Sorry can't."said Naruto,and with that he returned to walking with Percy jogging to catch up to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Percy caught up he saw that Naruto leaning against a marble column while gave a mini-lecture that almost every other student other than Naruto ignored his lecture about the ancient gods like the greeks,Like how Zeus and his brothers Poseidon and Hades overthrowed their father Kronos and how zeus gave him mixture of wine and mustard that made him through up Zeus's brothers and sisters and how together they cut him into little pieces and through him into the deepest pits of Tartarus.

Naruto noticed that Percy was actually paying attention but the idiotic morons around wouldn't shut the fuck,and not only that but for some odd reason the annoying substitute math teacher,would give them both the evil was like she was expecting them to do something bad which pissed Naruto off even further than he was from all the noise that was going on,that plus he was getting a bad vibe also smelled odd to and her chakra was almost that of a demons.

_"Wait a demon Shit._"Naruto he saw her walking toward him and Percy.

"_Shit shit SHIT wait why the hell am I panicing if a monsters here then its time for the action to start oh this is going to be fun."_Naruto thought with a mental grin.

" come with me."Missed dodds said or who ever she really is.

"_Come to think of it why would a math teacher be doing on a History field trip."_Naruto thought curiously.

lead us into a room that was still under construction.

"So are we in trouble or something."Percy said turning around only to find no one there.

"WhErE iS It."Came a voice alternating between two different tone as it spoke.

Naruto and percy turned to see on miss dodds top of a construction post.

"WHOA how did you get up there."Percy asked in surprise.

"YoU BoYs HaVe BeEn MaKiNg TrOuBlE FoR Us."She said her eye turning pitch black.

"Would you mine telling us who us is please."Naruto asked calmly and politely.

"ma'mm,I don't understand..."Percy said but the Bitch didn't let him finish.

"YOUR TIMES UP DIE."The old bat then actual started to look like a bat or at least _more _like a bat than she already did,her already transformed eyes started to glow a ominous red making her eyes look a glowing purple, her fingers stretched into sharpened black gleaming talons,her jacket melted into large,leathery wings with a spiked tip and what ever she was she was NOT human that was for sure,hell you had to be blind to not know that much,what summed her up would be a Large near bald human sized bird with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of sharp yellow teeth.

Naruto just looked on bored.**(A/U Hey can you blame him he's seen way worse.A/U)**

Percy was scared,he probably would have been scared shitless if he hadn't seen Venom before.

Then all of a sudden the old crone lunged at them,Percy made a move to run expecting Naruto to follow or do some ninja trick and kill what ever the thing was but he was surprised when he just stayed still.

"What are you doing run do some thing."Percy shouted to Naruto but he just stood there intill.

"WHOA WHOA whoa hold up for a minute ok."Naruto says with his hands in a time out sign and either out of shock or surprise stopped,talons less than 4 inches away from Naruto's face.

"Thank you now you acuse us of stealing something that as far as we know you have no proof for and we barely well Percy at least barely understands what the hell is going on so can you PLEASE explain whats going on at the very least as a dieing wish you could do that right."Naruto said pointing at Percy who still had his shocked look on his face.

"Ok I surpose I could do that." said and flew back a few feet.

But before she could say even a word who ad heard the noise being made came rushing to the room.

"Say ho,boy."The teacher yelled and threw the items he had in his hands at Naruto and Percy.

Naruto caught what ever through at them and saw that it was a watch he clicked a button on the thing and watched as it transformed into a katanna that arked electrizity and he could just tell he was going to have fun with this turned and saw that Percy got a ballpoint pin and he watched as he clicked it,it changed into a sword but Naruto could tell that something was off about that sword and he knew that nobody else will be able to use it as well as Percy would even himself.

After they both activated their weapons lunged at them again,Naruto decided to do nothing and see what Percy would will would be swing his sword like a bat vaporizing .

They turned to to look at and saw him gone,They looked to their hands to find that the weapons that he gave them had disapeared as well.

"Did that actually happen."Percy asked thinking that he's going insane.

"Yes it happened look on the floor."Naruto said jestering to the floor where there was still dust from the monster or at least what remained from her.

"Come on things are changing fast lets go outside and see if we survive the day."Naruto said.

"Yeah"Percy said as they walked out of the building."Percy said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Outside the museum)**

Once Naruto and Percy were outside they were met by the grinning face of Nancy Bobofit.

"I hope Misses Smith whoops your asses."She said with her shit eating grin.

"who are you talking about."Percy asked.

"Our teacher you idiot."she said.

"But what are you talking about."Nancy said annoyed that he was so stupid.

"What about miss dodds."Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"who are you talking about Uzumaki theres no miss dodds."Nancy said then turned around and walked away.

"What was that about."Percy asked confused at what was happening.

"I don't know but I think it has to do with the weather lately lets just go with it."Naruto said as they loaded back onto the bus.

* * *

_**I Hope you guys like this I worked really hard on it plus I have a major headache and fever and it took me near 4 days to right this and it is by far my longest chapter yet about 8000 words.**_

_**anyways who care about that shit on with the polls I have decide to keep them open till the third book or at least intill there a big difference also I will only post the results of the poll when there a big difference also if you want to know about the current standing of the polls just look at my bio also I will be adding two other thing to the poll of where Naruto should go next and those would be Jak 2 through 3 starting when at the same time jak go's to the future and gets imprisioned and dark eco injections and for those who know what that is they know that is some seriously messed up shit well at least the way im going to put it **_

_**and the second one im puting into the poll will Fairy tail and if he go's there im giving him Spyro and Cynder to add into the seal**_

_**As alway tell me what you think and review as well as tell me about any spelling mistakes I made.**_

_**PEACE IM OUT.**_


	8. The Hell with fate

**Anyways I have a few anouncements it would seem that int he last chapter it seemed to delete several name ive gone back and re'edited but it just seemed to make thing worse I dont know if it my fault or the site its probably mine but ill try to fix it.**

**Also if your wondering what Narutos weapon looks like imagine Raidens standard sword from Medal gear solid Revenge.**

**Also I went back and redited a earlyier chapter giving Naruto Ichigos Bankie sword im going to infuse it with soul stealing powers.**

**Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE ORIGINAL THINGS I PUT IN THIS STORY**

* * *

**The Hell with fate.**

**[Narutos POV] (5PM Friday lasts day before summer vacation)**

After what happened at the museum things seemed to have calmed down and miss Dodds was replaced by a new teacher called miss Smith who was a perky bruente,and when either Percy or himself tried to ask anything about the hag they were either met with confused faces and "who's that" or crazy looks.

Well all except Grover who got nervous,he obviosly knew something that much even Percy knew but then there was Mr Brunner,Percy might not be able to see it but Naruto did they were hiding something,that much was for sure then there was the smell that both of them had.

While Grover smelled like a goat Mr Brunner smelled like a horse,and while there is nothing wrong with that since almost every kid in the school was rich and quite a few of there familys owned farms Grover and Mr brunners sint was to indept so to speak,hell they could probably be around the animals every day and the sint still wouldn't be as strong.

It would be close but not as strong,in fact it was almost like the sint was coming directly from them.

Now that had him thinking back to the information that was given to him by Arashi.

"Ok let's see Satyre are goat people from greek mytholigy,Centaurs have a upper body of a human an the lower of a horse,Grover smells to much like a goat to be human,Mr Brunner smells to much like a horse to be human,Mr Brunner also teaches Greek history,Grover barely if not ever studys yet he gets near hundreds"Naruto thought before pausing to think of more evidence.

"Im in a world where there are greek,roman and eytpion gods and monsters so the thiory that there Satyre/Centaur can't be that far off"Naruto thoughy before reforing to Percy,who was sitting a few feet away doing homework while he already did his.**(A/U I may of forgoten to mention that Naruto and Percy share a apartment while they are going to Yancy academy A/U)**

"Percy we need to go back to school,get dressed in something black preferably."Naruto said to Percy before getting up and going to his own room to change,that is before Percy made him stop.

"Wait Naruto why are we going back to school its Friday man."percy asked really not wanting to go back to school after hours.

"We need anwsers and we arn't going to get any by just sitting here so please just go change and remember black cloths."Naruto said without turning around and just went into his room to change leaving Percy to his thoughts.

"_I just know this isn't going to end well."_Percy thought before going to chage.

* * *

**[Naruto POV] (Three Hr's later 8:00PM)**

It was 8PM at least according to Narutos internal clock that Arashi helped him achieve through meditation.

It had taken more time than expected to get ready,because Percy didn't have the properclothing for asked why he didn't have darker cloths he simple said "Not everybodys a ninja you know." and with that they went shopping,got black cloths,and went on a stakeout so to speak.

Naruto to a personal diagonise of himmself and saw that he was wearing his old Anbu styled black pants with underguards he was also wearing a black shirt with a new black coat he had just then turned towards Percy to make sure that he was dressed in the proper attire.

Percy was wearing a pair of black jean out of the many that they buot,he was also wearing a black T-shirt along with a new pair of black shoes,jordans Percy informed him was the brands name,he didn't really care he just wore them.

"You better be gratful Percy."Naruto whisperd as they snuck through the shadows.

"Be gratful for what."Percy said as quite as he could while trying to keep up with Naruto.

"You should be gratful Percy because I had to pay for all of these cloths and be quite we're here listen."Naruto said pointing at Mr Brunners classroom door which was the only door in the school with a light on.

"Sir we need to take them to the camp."A voice that sounded like Grover said.

"NO we don't yet know if there truelly Half..."A other voice that sounded like Mr Brunner said.

Naruto and Percy moved closer to the door and opened it a little to see what was going on iinstead of just hearing it,but all they saw were shadows.

"But sir One of the kindly one's attacked them we they hav..."Grover was cut off by Mr Brunner who said sternly.

"That is enough Grover we don't have enough evidence besides your already in trouble with the council."Mr Brunner said.

Naruto and Percy then saw the shadow of a large figure stand up from what they asumed was Mr Brunners seat,but it kept on growing and growing Naruto was amazed that it even fit in the it would appear Percy was amazed as well due to the gasp he released.

"Who is there."The voice of Mr Brunner asked having heard Percys gasp.

"_Shit damnit Percy we could of learned more if you just stayed quite."_Naruto mentaly cursed before grabbing Percy and teleporting away back to there appartment via shushin

* * *

**[Narutos POV] (1Hr later 9:00PM)**

**"**WHAT THE HELL PERCY."Naruto said right after they got to there appartment and pushed him away from himself.

"What do you mean did you not see that thing coming out of Mr Brunner."Percy asked still in shock.

"That was Mr Brunner you idiot and was that all you got from the conversation."Naruto said after calming down.

"Wait that was MR BRUNNER."Percy asked just know realizing that fact.

"Ding ding ding we have a winner Mr Percy Jackson how do feel."Naruto said his voice comletely serious.

"Fantastic,now can you please tell me what else I missed."Percy asked truely wanting to know what was going on.

"Something about kindly one's which im guessing is a nice way of saying the real name to what ever attacked us and something about a camp."Naruto informed Percy.

"That isn't much more than what we already knew."Percy said with a grumble.

"Well if some one just kept their mouths shut we might of been able to learn more so whose fault is that."Naruto said acusingly.

"Mine but how come you weren't as surprised as I was when you saw what ever we saw."Percy asked.

"Simple because i've seen way bigger and by far scarer compared to Mr Brunner's shadow."Naruto said with his eyes closed.

"Really like what."Percy asked wanting to know a little bit more about his friend.

"A pissed off Arashi for one,anyway im turning in okay Percy and tormorow when we go to pick up Grover were going to question him got it."Naruto informed Percy then turned to go to his room but was once again interupted by Percy.

"Got it but what are you going to do to him."Percy asked worried about Grovers health.

"Nothing...As long as he gives us the information we need now good night."Naruto said then entered his room.

"_I have a REAL bad feelling about tommorow."_Percy thought before realizing that he sttill needed to do his homework.

"Why me."Percy said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**[Narutos Pov] (2:00PM saturday)**

It was time to pick up Grover and Naruto and Percy were at the bus station waiting for Grover,and Naruto could just tell that something bad was going to happen.

"_Your right Naru-Kun something seems off."_Kyuubi said to Naruto.

"_Well thank you for confirming my thought's...uh in my thoughts."_Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

**"_Yeah something seems off its even giving me a bad_ vibe."**Venom put in his own input of the sentuation.

"Wow you must be having another choclolate withdraw."Kyuubi said with false concerned.

"**I Ain't bullshiting something is wrong and its making my senses go nuts."**Venom said cluchinng his head in pain.

"_Ok Venom I'll check it out just calm down ok both of you,here comes Grover we're talk later."_Naruto thought then closed the mental link.

"Hey guys sorry I had a hard time convincing my family to let me go with you guys this year,after somethings happenned last night."Grover said as he ran up to Naruto and Percy.

"Its fine lets just go I hate the thouht of my mom being alone with smelly Gabe longer than she has to."Percy said.

"Agreed that man is nothing but a stane to this planet."Naruto said and turned to get on the bus that pulled up and they all got on.

"But I thought that ever since Naruto got here things have been getting better."Grover asked confused sinc he was there to see the little spectal that Naruto created when he met Gabe.

"It has but that doesn't mean we trust him alone with Mrs Jackson for a extended perioded of time Grover for I have only made one warning."Naruto said as he sat down on the bus followed by Percy and Grover.

"Yeah cause we didn't want you to burn down half of New-York if Gabe pissed you off."Percy said acusingly.

"Percy I have more abilitys than just fire,beside I have far more control then to lose my cool to that slob at least that was before I came here."Naruto informed them.

"You have more powers like what and what do you mean you had more control."Grover asked frightend.

"What I mean Grover is that I can use multiple elements but for now my strongest would be fire due to Arashi limiting my powers,and as for why I had more contol as to why I don't have as much as I once did is because of the lack of training and it is also a other possible factor that the limiting has caused this to happen to me as well,but tell me Grover why are you so curiouse I would of expected Percy to ask me something first."Naruto informed them bothe before finishing with a question and a knowing smirk that Percy caught sight of an grined.

"Yeah doe's it have something to do with the camp you an Mr Brunner were talking about last night."Percy asked getting right to the point.

"Way to be suttle idiot."Naruto said after facepalming.

"Well it ain't my fault you were taking to long."Percy said tryingto defend himself.

"Thats called suppelty,anyway thats besides the point Grover what is this camp."Naruto told Percy before continueing his interigation.

"I-I-I what are you two talking about."Grover asked nevously sweating up a storm.

"Quit the bullshit Grover we both know that there is something going on and if you are really our friend you would tell us what is going on got it."Naruto said as calmly as he could.

"Fine fine what ever just give me a second to breath okay."Grover seeing that he looked like he was having a panic attack or a stroke backed off and so did Percy.

After a few minutes pasted it looked like Grover was capible of speaking again without risk of running out of air so Naruto was about to continue his interigation intill...

SSSCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The pulled over and the trio along with the rest with the passengers were asked to evacute the bus.

"Well this is great."Percy said.

"Yeah I Know its like a hundred degee's out here."Grover said.

"AH."Naruto."Naruto exclaimed clutching his head.

"_**Naruto turn right**_** NOW."**The voice of Venom rang though Naruto's head so strong he instinctedly turned his head right,and saw three old ladys knitting a pair of one sock,one giant single sock that could of probably fit Grovers entire body in it.

Appearently Percy and Grover saw it to cause they turned and had similar reactions to the hags and their reaction was almost exactly like his own except Naruto doubted he could he the aura of death they reaction was to turn as pale as a sheet especaily when they pulled out a large pair of scissors and cut off a loose thread Naruto then saw a old man that appeared to be homeless and look like he was about to drop dead any second do just that and drop dead the second they cut that string.

"Get on the bus NOW"Naruto said then walk in a hurry towards the bus driver that was still trying to fix the burned out engine.

"Excuse me sir but if I my ask what is the problem."Naruto asked the bus driver.

"I Don't know kid I checked the engine this morning like usual and everything was fine but now I don't know."The driver responded.

"Hmm maybe I could help I have a friend who's step dad manages a Electronics Mega-Mart somewhere up in queens or something and I sometimes work for him and his one friends whose a mecanic to make a quick buck so I know a thing or two about car's and stuff."Naruto said.

"Be my guess im all out of idea's anyways."The driver said steping away from the hood of the bus and making room for Naruto who silently made his way to the hood.

"_Oh what do we have here a small case of fire magic,that must be what caused this monstosity to overheat."_Naruto said before refering to the driver.

"Sir I know what the problem is ca.."before Naruto was able to finish his sentence

"Thats great what is it tell me and ill fix it."The bus guy said.

"Sorry sir but Gabe said that I cant just go telling anybody how to fix there own thing something about less money for them."Naruto said giiving the man a inocent look.

"I don't think thats right."The driver said confused.

"Neither do I but I just do what he says or he might hurt me."Naruto said before sticking his head and hands in the hood which was still smoking with heat,Naruto just opened his mouth and sucked in the fire magic and made a gesture with his hand makig it look like he dislodged something and got out of the buse's hood.

"That should do it sir now please me and my friend are kinda in a hurry."Naruto said before making his way inside the bus but was stoped one more time.

"Listen kid whats that guys name that hurts you it ain't right."The bus driver said concerned.

"Its Gabe tribioni or something like that."Naruto said before returning to his sat where Percy and Grover were sitting.

"What took you so long."Percy asked.

"Nothing just giving Gabe some credit for helping teach me how to fix a car."Naruto replyied with a smirk.

"whats with him."Naruto asked refering to Grover who looked at them like he just saw their deaths and muttering thing like "Never past sixth-grade." and "Please not again.".He was also making a gesture with his hand.

"I don't know I was waiting for you."Percy said as Naruto sat down.

"Grover we aren't gonna die some old guy did and he seemed like he lived a long life as it was."Naruto said getting Grover attention.

"Wait somebody died."Percy asked shocked.

"Yes somebody did Percy but it doesn't matter right now look Grovers in shock."Naruto said pointing at Grover.

"Crap Grover whats wrong."Percy asked worried about his friend.

"Don't worry Grover besides you wanna know what I say."Naruto said calmly.

"What."Grover asked in a quite almost in'audiable tone.

"I say too Hell with fate."Naruto said with a grin before facing forward waiting for their stop as well as waiting for Percy to get his own anwsers for once.

* * *

**AND Break I am really sorry guy's and gals for the short chapter I really wanted to get to the minotaur sene already but ideas just keep on coming into my head and mixing together with previose ones and I also got the flu but enough of that shit I want to say you can now find the current poll stats at my bio.**

**Also I have decided to write up a draft before typing so it might be longer till my next update but I promise it WILL be shorter than 3 week.**

**anyway thats all for now review tell me what you think im out bye.**


	9. Is it me or is it raining cow

**Hello readers im going to try to get to the camp in this chapter but hey this is a hobby for me so if you dont like the way I update its your problem.**

**Anyways on with the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

_**Is it me or is it raining cows.**_

**[Narutos pov] (3:00PM saturday at the bus station.)**

right after the bus had stopped Percy had got up and stormed off leaving Grover to try to find them.

"So I guess you got you anwsers for youself for once am I right Percy."Naruto questioned as they hailed a cab.

"Sorta how come you are always so calm about these things."Percy asked as he paid the cab driver.

"I already told you I have to deal with Arashi for about 10 years,besides I kinda already knew about Grover."Naruto said.

"You knew for how long."Percy asked angry that his friend would know something this important and not tell him.

"Thats not imortant beside were here get ready to have to hold me back from killing that imbisal."Naruto said as the cab stoped and they got out.

"Trust me you might need to hold me back."Percy said as they climed the stairs and entered the apartment.

It smelled like a pig pen,a oversized over grown pig pen,and in its center was Gabe with his poker buddies or as Percy called them butt buddies.

"Brats you home...got any cash."Gabe asked not even caring that they have been gone for almost a year.

"No Gabe I don't have any money,where my mom."Percy said trying to say the least amout of words to the slobe.

"She working...but never mind that you took a cab probably paid a eight nine bucks in change give it."Gabe said with a surprisingly accurate hypothosis.

Percy and Naruto noticed that he had put on weight since they last saw now looked like a over weight beached whale in a shape of a human,wearing old worn down cloths with grease on them,he had only two stands of hair they were combed buck and gelled up like it made him look good or something.

"Come on Gabe the kids just got back from school give them a break."Brock the apartments super attendent said while eating froma bowl of doritos,nacho cheese Naruto noticed.

"Eh if they want to lie under my roof they need to pay."Gabe said with a just backed off and went back into his noticed that the two other guys just burped.

"Ok thats enough he doesn't have any money but I do and I want in."Naruto said while taking a seat.

"You sure boy this here is a high stakes game nobody wants to robb a boy of his ca..."Brock the super attendent was shut up when Naruto but down five hundred bucks.

"Sir with all due respect at the school I was known as the king of the cards so shut up and tell me what game we are playing."Naruto said giving Gabe a hundred leaving himself with four hundred bucks.

"Goldfish."GGabe said not about to let this chance of letting this much money get through his fingers.

"Hmm so much for a high stakes game this should be quick,Percy go get settled in and please take my things as well."Naruto said before turning back to the game.

"Um ok just please do me a favor and kick his ass."Percy asked.

"Oh trust me I intend to."Naruto said with a wicked smirk.

* * *

**[Percy POV] (Percys and Narutos room/Gabes study)**

"_God I think I might actauly feel bad for Smelly Gabe_."Percy thought before taking a look around his room.

"_Well I guess its more Gabes study now._"Percy thought as he looked around his former room and saw that it was a was either muddy or had a much of papers on he couldn't even see his bed.

_"Huh im real glad we just have to deal with Gabe for today then we go to the Beach house."_Percy thought then sat his and Narutos things down.

CCCRRRAAASSSSHHH

_"Shit Naruto what did you do."_Percy thought before dashing out to see what had happened.

* * *

**[Percy POV] (Living room)**

**"**You cheated brat."Gabe said with Naruto shirt in his hands.

"I didn't now let go before I break your arm again I can smell your breath from my seat thank very much."Naruto said smoothly.

"Thats it brat ive had it."Gabe said his arm cocked back.

"Thats enough Gabe just beacuse you lost you money to Naruto doesn't mean you have to go and throw a fit."Percy said entering the living room.

"You want some to you little punk."Gabe said turning his limited attention to Percy.

"Gabe thats enough the kid won fair and square so drop it or you out of here."Brock the Apartments super said.

"B-b-b but what about my cash."Gabe wined letting go of Naruto.

"Its not your money anymore Gabe now boys go pack were leaving."The voice of Sally Jackson said from the door noticed that she was wearing her red-white and blue Sweet on America uniform that always smelled like the best thing in the ,Tic-tac,licorice and chocolate which was a surprise to both him and his mom when they figured out that Venom and Naruto shared a insane taste for the stuff and all other thing she sold at Grand Central 'd always bring a huge bag of "free samples." the way she always did when she came noticed she had one in her right hand.

"Ok lets go also were taking Gabes Camaro,also don't worry about packing its already done."Naruto said holding Gabes keys up and walked outside.

I just looked at my mom who looked as confused as me,but walked outside anyways.

"So you think that was the main reason Gabe was mad,you know because Naruto won his Camaro."Sally asked her son.

"No I don't think he even knew that he had the keys."Percy responded to his mom as they got into the car.

"Actualy I won it."Naruto said from the back seat of the car.

"Oh good to know."sally said as she began to drive them to the Beach house.

* * *

**[Naruto's POV] (8 hours later 10:00PM)**

It has been a full two years since Naruto had last been to the beach house and he had a really bad feeling that something bad and really exciting was going to happen an anybody could tell by the insane grin he had on his face that somethig was going to happen.

Indeed something did happen a combined dream between Naruto and Percy happened.

* * *

**(Dream)**

The boys were still on the beach but they weren't Animals,three magnificent animals were there as wel,a horse the purest white you will ever find on earth,a eagle the brightest shade of gold so bright in fact it was almost electric,and a pitch black crow were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf.

Well the crow just seeed to hover in midair with a small amount of would attack occasionally,when the other two animals got too close but other than that it just looked almost bored like this was a common scene.

The eagle swooped down and clawed at the horse's muzzle with its huge horse reared up and kicked its front legs at the eagles crow then decided to slash at the eagle for a bit before doing the same to the they fought the earth rumbled,and a ancient voice somewhere beneath the earth chuckled agitating the animals farther somehow,goading them to fight harder.

Naruto and Percy ran towards them knowing that they had to stop them somehow or else they themselfs will for some reason the were running in slow motion,as if time was put in a slow-mo but only on them because the animals were stilltryingtokill eachotheratanoral speed.

They then saw the eagle dive doww,its talons aimed at the horse's unguarded crow then decided to help its feathered two boy saw this and shouted in unision "_NO"_

* * *

_**(Dream break/10:30PM)**_

"Please tell me you actually saw that."Percy asked after waking up with a start from the dream.

"Yeah I did and I may still be new to this world but I don't think that was normal...is it."Naruto said after thinking over what had happened.

"No it isn't."Percy said then they both heard the clap of thunder.

"Od no lighting isn't that what usualy what follows thunder."Naruto asked after getting up.

"Yeah bu..."Percy was interupted by a banging at the door.

"Who could be here at this time of night."Percy asked going to go get his mom.

"More like who know we're here other than Gabe..."Naruto let that question hang hoping Percy would get what he was saying.

"GROVER."Percy shoute an ran to open the door and found that his mom was already there with a look of panic on her face.

"Percy change cloths now and go pack we're leaving aand hurry."Sally said with a shakey voice.

"Why mom its just Grover."Percy asked confused as to why his mom was so scared.

"Percy just go pack NOW."Sally yelled.

Naruto was at a lost he knew that she never yelled at Percy for anything,but here she was yelling at him it was beggining to get even him then he saw the way Grover looked and said.

"Theres no time to pack just get to the car now."He said calmly and walk out of the house and tossed the keys to Ms Jackson.

"Wait Naruto you don't know whats out there."Groer said his voice panic stricken.

"Actualy Grover i've known for a while now an i've just been waiting now hurry up or i'll drive."Naruto said opening the door to the Camero.

"Come on hes right."Sally said getting into the driver seat pulling Percy with them.

"Its honestly a good thing we didn't fully unpack."Naruto said as Sally began o drive.

"Yeah I guess your rig..."Percy paused when he turned and saw Grover or more specificly the buttom half of his body.

"WOW GROVER WHAT THE HECK."Percy said surprised that Grover was what ever he was.

"Seriously Percy you just now are noticing that Grover half goat."As he put on a rain jacket otop of his sleep wear and a pair of jeans.

"And you arn't freaking out over this."Percy said as he finished changing aswell.

"Im not going to repeat myself anymore after today Percy if I have to I'll hit you,I told you I already knew and have just ben waiting."Naruto threatnened and informed Percy.

"So wait you knew what that thing was at the museum."Percy asked in shock.

"At first no I didn't know what that thing was but Grover helped me out on that when he said and I quote "Kindly one"."Naruto said he was be questioned.

"Wait what thing at the museum,Percy what have you not told me."Sally said as she drove past a small ranch full of cows.

"I will answer that it was a furry also we saw the three fates."Naruto said emotionlessly.

Sall just paled and all wa silent intill Grover Yelled."SALLY WATCH OUT.".And right after he said that a cow came flying over head and landed in the middle of the road probably Camero swerved right then left.

"_God and I didn't think this deathtrap cound't get any more naugyating."_Naruto thought before the Camero flipped over and landed into a ditch.

"Is everybody ok."Sally said after a few minutes.

"UH is me or is it raining cows instead of cast and dogs."Percy said with a groan.

"No I think someone or something threw that cow,also Grover knocked out but otherwise okay but we might want to get out of this car before it explodes."Naruto said ever calmly.

"SHIT your right."Percy said as he tryed to get out as fast as he could.

"Here let be do it."Naruto said as he created a kunie knife the shadows and cut off both his and Percy seat belt.

"How did you do that."Percy asked in awe.

"Later for know just get Grover I got your mother.

"Ok."And with that Percy moved to get Grover.

"Come on Sally lets get you out of here."Naruto said as he moved to the front seat.

"No im stuck just save your self and Percy."She said with tears in her eyes.

"No im saving you."Naruto said.

"No you need to help protect Percy."She cryed out despretely.

"Tell me why why do you care for him so much."Naruto asked as he began to move the car away from her.

"Its because he's my son and I love him."Sally said crying in pain.

"But yet you rather leave him alone."Naruto said.

"NO if I could I would like to live longer just to see him now just go before it gets you both."She pleaded.

"No your going to live now just shut the hell up and save your strength."Naruto said before he finaly managed to move the car out of the way tearing it apart in the proccess.

"Now come on your goi..."Naruto said before he was hit by something with enough force that it sent him all the way to Percy who was still carrying Grover and was almost all the way up a hill.

"OHGF"Percy said as he Naruto and Grover rolled over each other intill they hit a tree.

"Percy im so so sorry."Naruto said getting his bearing first.

"Wait Naruto what are you doing here wheres my mom."Percy asked looking everywhere for his mother.

"Percy what ever was chasing us...it caught up."Naruto tried to explain not used to delivering bad ews.

"No no maybe she still alive we have to go back."Percy said turning back towards the direction of the car but saw it coming at him at a speed he knew he would of died from if Naruto wasn't there to help him and push him along with Grover out of the way,and again when the second piece of the Camero came flying at them.

"Percy get uo NOW,we need to fight this thing."Naruto said as he saw a couple of trees getting knocked down.

"B-b-but my mom."Percy whispered.

"This thing killed her take your anger out on it before it kills you now GET UP OR I"LL MAKE YOU."Naruto said black tentickals started to come out of his body and from somewhere Percy started to here music play and he realized it was coming from Naruto.

**(Undead by HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD DON"T OWN)**

_Undead(Undead)_

_Undead(Undead)_

_Undead(Undead)_

_Undead(Undead)_

_Undead_

"Percy take this we're gonna take this thing down."Naruto said with his multi-colored hair covering his eyes,he created a sword out of the shadows from the surounding area and handed it to Percy who grabbed its hilt in awe before getting up.

_You better get out of the way,_

Tommorow we'll rise so let's fight today.

You know, I don't give a fuck you think or say,

'Cause we'll rock this whole place anyway.

"Lets do it Naruto."Percy said as the thing that kiled his mother came out of the noticed that it had to be at least 16ft tall and looked to be half man half bull,but mostly bull,its intire body was covered in hair and musle,its only piece of clothing it had was a brown old pair of shorts that were in taters,and it seemed to have something in its hand which it brought in front of it massive body to show it was Mrs Jackson who's whole body was ingulfed by the beasts hand.

"Put my mother down."Percy said as he charged.

_Look up see that motherfuckin' writin' on the wall_

_When you see that,J-3-T,Thirty deep,He's down to brawl_

_Fuck all the haters I see, 'cause I hate that you breath._

_I see you duck, you little punk,you little fucking disease._

The beast came charging at the same time Percy did,far faster than its large form would seem to had to move foward and push Percy Naruto came and pushed him out of the way and got impaled himself,but he used chackra to stick to the ground and grabbed ahold of the horn that was impaled into his body and pulled up with all his might and flipped the beast all the way over his head snapping the horn from the beast head leaving it deep in Naruto's gut.

_I got H.U tattooed on the front of my arms._

_Boulevard, brass knuckles in the back of the car,_

_'Cause we drunk drive catilacs, we never go far,_

_But when you see us motherfuckers, better know who we are._

"You have just royaly pissed be the fuck off."Naruto said his head down raising his right arm to his side,the black tentickals that were coming out in random places on his body all converged on his arm forming a pitch black blade.

_I got one thing to say to you punk asses who hate,_

_Motherfuckers don't know what,_

_You better watch what you say._

_From the industry fucks._

_To those faggot ass punks,_

_You don't know what it takes,to get these motherfuckin'drunk._

"HaHAHaHaAHah you better watch ou bitch im crazy."Naruto said insanely shouting to the beast was put off by the sudden change of behavor by its pray but was even more surprised that he had a sint similar to that of his master,but it was mostly angerd by the lost of his horn and as such charged.

_I'm already loud maybe,it's a little too late,_

_Jonhny's taking heads off of all of the faggots who hate,_

_'Cause im a God motherfucker,theres a price to pay._

_Yeah ,i'm a God motherfucker and it's jugment day!_

"Charging is that all you know how to do HAHAHAH if so how the fuck are there any legends about you,let me show you what I can do."Naruto said before disappearing from beast slowly came to a stop from its charge,wondering were his pray was.

_(Undead)_

_You better get up out of the wa,_

_Tomorrows we'll rise so lets fight today,_

_you kow I don't give a fuck about what you think or say/_

_'Cause we'll rock this whole place anyway_

_(Undead)_

The beast kept on looking for its pray before giving up and turning to Percy who was freaking out because Naruto just took a horn for him then went insane,and now the thing that had killed his mom was coming straight at him and he was alone with only a unconcious Grover for help,in other words he was screwed.

_You better get out the way,_

_Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today._

_You know , I don't give a fuck what you think or say,_

_'Cause well rock this whole place anyways._

Right before Percy was impaled the beast was hit by something and got forced about thirty feet away from him making a trench from it body.

_I'm getting used to this nuisance of fags who bad mouth this music._

_How fuckin' stupid and foolish of you to think you can do this._

_Your cowards can't, you never will, don't even try to pursue it_

_I took the chance, I payed the bill, I nearly died for this music_

"You know Percy when I gave you a weapon I did expect you to attack,but I at least expected you to wait for my signal,but I guess that was a bit to ask for at the moment since this thing did kill your mother so lets kill this thing together shall we."Naruto said looking down at Percy extending his hand,which Percy just stared at shocked.

_You make me wanna run around,pulling my guns and shit._

_Your tempting me to run my mouth and call you out on this bitch._

_How ignorant you gotta be to believe any of this._

_You need to slit your wrist,gt pissed and go jump off of a bridge._

"How how did you do that and what was with all that insane stuff."Percy aasked as he took the offered hand.

"Lets just say its better you not know anyways it looks like our friends getting up from his little dirt nap."Naruto said as he pointed at the minotaur which was getting up.

_What? You can't see the sarcasm in the verses I spit?_

_What?You think I just got lucky and didn't work for this shit?_

_Bitch i've been working at this ever since I was a kid._

_I played a million empty shows to only family and friend._

"RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR."the beast roared angered that it was hurt by something so small.

"It looks like we pissed it off."Naruto said calmly but grunted realizing that he still had a horn in his gut.

"What is that thing anyways."Percy asked cluching the sword Naruto had given him in fear.

"Your telling me you haven't figured that out yet God your slow it the minotaur you know from the greek myths Mr Brunner teaches."Naruto said bored explaining something he should of figured out already.

"Oh good to know."Percy said before the thing started to charge them again.

_What kind of Person would dis a band that deserves to get big?_

_I'd hate to be that person when my verse comes out their kids lips._

_That shits as worse as it gets._

_This verse comes out their kids lips._

_This verse is over, I quit._

_Sighed Charlie Scene on your girlfrieds tits._

_(Undead)_

"Percy when he starts to come to a stop from his charge attack aim for his neck he's slow when he's moving like that and can't turn well when he's charging."Naruto shouted as hee flipped over the minotaurs head and back kicked him.

"Got it"Percy shouted as he started to move toward the beast.

_You better get up out of the way._

_Tommorow we'll rise so lets fight today._

_You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say._

_'Cause we'll rock this whole place anyway._

_(Undead)_

As the minotaur came to a stop it saw a blad coming toward it head and ducked,it thought it got out of that with out injury,that was before he saw his horn fall in front of his face and roared in rage about to smash the boy in front of him to oblivion.

"Percy grab the horn and run."Naruto shouted before he appeared in front of the beast with a glowing orb in his hand.

_White boys with tattoos._

_Po-pointing right at you._

_We're breaking everything,r-rowdy like a classroom._

_Pack of wolves._

_'Cause we don't follow the rules._

_And when your running your mo_uth.

_Our razor blades come out._

"RASENGAN."Naruto shouted before shoving the sphere of energy into the mintotaurs gut blowing it back and into a tree.

_Why are you always pressing?_

_You know im never stressing._

_with fucking DMS._

_J-Johnny to my left._

_Got Phantom and the rest._

_Who are down to rep the west._

_I grew up on drive by's and LA gang signs._

"Percy grab the Horn now that things not down yet,we need to get to Grover."Naruto said grabbing the horn that was on the floor and handing it to Percy who grabed it and began looking for his other friend ad found him still knocked out on the ground.

_So what you think you know about being a gangsta?_

_What the fuck you know about being in danger?_

_You ain't doing this so you know you're just talking shit._

_Mad at all of us...'Cause every song is a fuckin hit._

They began to run toward Grover as the minotaur got up bleeding badly but not out yet.

_(Undead)_

_You better get uo out of the way._

_Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today._

_You know I don't gtive a fuck what you think or say._

_'Cause we'll rock this place anyway._

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAARRRRR."The mintaur roared as it came charging at them at full speed.

"Percy the horn use the horn."

"How."Percy asked seeing the beast about to squish them.

_(Undead)_

_You better get up and out the way._

_Tomorrows rise so let's fight today._

_You know,I don't give a fuck what you think or say._

_'Cause we'll rock this place whole place anyway._

"PERCY."Naruto yelled as the minptaur reared up on its leg ready to deliver the final punch.

"AAAHHHHHGGGGG."Percy yelled at the top of his lung s as he plunged the horn deep inside the beast gut as it desintergrated into dust like Ms Dodds did when she was killed.

_(Undead)_

_Motherfucking time to ride (ride) (Undead)_

_See you duck when we drive by. (Undead)_

_Motherfucking time to ride (ride) (Undead)_

_Won't you punks just die (die) (Undead)_

_**(Song end/Undead bu HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD don't own it)**_

"Nice job Per..."Naruto was cut off from congratulating Percy because he saw drop down to the muddy floor face first.

"Seriously Percy now I need to carry you and Grover thanks alot."Naruto grumbled as he put Grover on his back picked up Percy by his shirt and started to walk up the hill ignoring the horn in his gut.

He kept on walking intill he saw a big house the only one with any lights on an kept walking toward that one and didn't even bother to knock and just went iside.

"Shit this really hurts like a bitch."Naruto said to himself as he walk inside the house unawear that there was people there intill somebody spoke.

"Who is there show your self."A familar voice shouted surprising Naruto.

"Give me a sec but you might want to call 911."Naruto said as he stumbled into the living room.

"Why would we ne.."The familar voice stoped talking as he saw the condition that the boys were in and even more surprised by who they were specificly the one in the middle of the trio.

"Naruto what happened to you."the familar voice the voice Naruto looked up and saw that it was Mr Brunner.

"Mr Brunner I'll explain later just get these two some medical attenti...AHG AGH"Naruto tried to say before he coughed up blood voilently and dropped bothy Percy and Grover.

"AHHHHH."A female voice screamed in surprise as a crash was heard.

"Clarisse good go get some Ambrosia to these three."Mr brunner asked calmly as he knew what she saw was shocking.

"W-w-why Ambrosia isn't going to fix that."the girl now identifyied as Clarisse said still in shock.

"Quit it im fine i've been though way worse I just need to get this thing out of my gut and i'll be fine but I don't know about these two now GO."Naruto said as he began to mess with the horn in his stomach.

"Are you crazy what can possibly be worsed then having a horn in your gut."Clarisse asked amazed that he was concious let alone alive.

"Borderline phycotic,and how about being crucifiedand burned alive at the same time."Naruto said as he finally managed to get a deccent hold of the horn and began to pull it out.

"Clarisse just do as I said and hurry before he makes his injurys worse."Mr brunner said worried about Narutos heath both mentaly and physicaly.

"Yeah hurry it up Ms Clarisse we wouldn't want a camper to die before even a day passes by."A pure greedy tone said as a man wearing a hawian short came walking into the room.

"Good evening Mr D how are you today."Mr Brunner asked politely.

"Lousy who are the two new brats."The man now known as Mr D said.

"These brat as you called me can speak for himself the name chubby is Naruto Naruto Uzumaki,and Mr D is that suposed to stand for something or is it just a call people what you want when you want around here,if so sign me up."Naruto said as he finaly pulled out the horn that was in his gut and grinned as gallons of blood sprayed everywhere.

"Watch it brat just because you took a horn out of you doesn't mean I won't change you into a roach and step on you."Mr D threatened.

"Oh really big words coming from a god that got band for chasing a off limit nymph,Thats why your here right Mr D or should I call you Dionysus or would you prefer a other name."Naruto goaded as he heard a other female scream and turned back bloody horn in hand to see the girl from earllyier faint while holding a couple of bodles in her hand and moved to catch her which he did,but thanks to the blood on the floor slipped and landed on top of her lips first and hands out.

Naruto was at first confused at what had happened then sat straight up and saw the other two guys plus a now awake satyre look at him with wide eyes.

"We never speak of this unless you want to have a unperfershinal hand give you all a gender change...AGREED."Naruto said making sure they understood.

"Agreed."All but one eyes turned to the one that did not agree it was Mr D who was grinning up a storm.

"What are you so Cheerful about chubby."Naruto said turning his attention to Dionysus.

"Oh just two small reasons."Mr D said not telling Naruto anything.

"And those would be."Naruto asked getting irritated that he was beeting around the bush.

"Oh just that her father is Ares and I don't think he would like you groping his daughter without her permission,and that she wasn't uncousious."Mr D said his grin widening if that was possible.

Naruto turned to see that the girl was indeed awake he also noticed and that he was also groping her,and as soon as he saw that he backed away.

"Um sorry about that um I guess your not going to let me explain myself...are you."Naruto asked looking up and seeing that she was shell shocked and had one hand to her lips and a other accross her chest.

"Um look im really sorry for taking your first kiss."Naruto said snapping her out of her daze.

"Oh um t-th-THAT WASN"T MY FIRST KISS."Clarisse said blushing up a storm.

"Oh um well it was mine it was weird do they get more normal as time go's by."Naruto asked new to the whole consept of the kiss.

"Oh um I don't know that was actually my first k-kiss."Clarisse said still a bit shaken about the thing.

"Are you serious I would of thought a pretty girl like you would of been kissed at least a dozen times."Naruto said honestly.

"You think im pretty."Clarisse said to herslf shocked that somebody actualy thought she was pretty.

"Um yeah I think you pretty why would I say otherwise."Naruto asked wih a tilt of his head.

"Um usually when people find out im a daughter of Ares they start to think diffently of me."Clarisse said still blushing.

"I don't know why people would do that but its stupid and trust me in comparrision I think I put Ares to shame in brutality so as long as you don't think of me differently I won't treat you differently."Naruto said.

"I highly doubt you can be ore of a brute than my dad but okay."Clarisse said with a smile.

"UHM."A voice said spooking them both that they jumped a little.

"While this is all very touching we still need to find a place for Mr uzuzsaki,and also you two are a little to close to each other for my taste."Mr D said interuppting their little conversation.

"Indeed you two seem to be mere inches away."Mr Brunner said with a smile.

The two teenagers turned to each other and saw that they were less than a inch from each others face.

"_What the hell my heart is race'ing why."_Naruto thought to himself but his thoughts were heard by his tenants who saw what had happened.

"_I think I like this boy."_Clarisse thought smiling confusing Naruto farther.

* * *

**(Inside Narutos mind)**

"_it looks like Naruto may of found himself a gal."_Dante said from inside Narutos mind.

"_**Yeah way to go brat your finaly following my** footsteps."_Venom cryed with joy.

"_And what steps those will be."_Vergil said.

"_**Oh just shut** it."_Venom said sad that his moment was gone.

"_That little hussy who does she think she is stealing my Naru-kun first kiss I was going to do that."_Kyuubi fumed as she thought of how to make Naruto hers.

* * *

**(Real world)**

"Well see'ing as to how it really late and you seem all better Naruto how bout you and Clarisse help Percy to a bed and after that we Clarisse you can take him to Hermes cabin t..."Mr Brunner was cut off by Naruto who after getting up heared what he said and interupted him.

"wait Hermes as in the god of theives,crooks,bandit,killers,liars and a whole other buch of stuff sorry I rather stay in Ares cabin or even Hades than in Hermes cabin."Naruto said in defience.

"Naruto that's not how things work and here im called Chiron."Mr brunner now known as Chiron said.

"Fine i'll just sleep in the woods."Naruto said picking up Percy with the help of Clarisse.

"I wouldn't recemend that the forest is full of monsters for camp games."Chiron said.

"Good I think im going to like this camp just put a warning out to everybody to not piss me off or else." Naruto said as Clarisse helped him upstairs.

"Mr D please you know the forest is full of monsters we can't let him go."Chiron pleaded with Mr D.

"Eh he isn't on the camp register yet and he hasn't had any Ambrosia yet so he could still just be a extremely lucky mortal."Mr D Said as Naruto and Clarisse came back down the stairs.

"Well if he really is a mortal then we need to keep him save while he's here at least for tonight."Chiron asked one more time.

"Fine put him in Ares cabin for now but if Ares come here im pointing him in your direction."Mr D said finaly giving into the demands.

"And I will accept full punishment."Chiron said hoping he was right that Naruto was Ares's kid.

"So am I going to get to stay in Ares cabin or in the woods?"Naruto said with a new blood free shirt and shorts on.

"In Ares cabin you should say thank you to Mr D he is the camp directer after all."Chiron said.

"Your kidding right?"Naruto asked and got a shake of a head in response.

"Fine Mr D sir I thank you for letting me stay in Ares cabin and I am sorry for calling you chubby."Naruto said with a striaght face.

Mr D was shocked by not only getting a thank you but a apoligy that sounded so honest as well and he showed his surprise.

"Well I can honestly say I was never insolted so many times then had a apoligy that sounded so sincere,I guess i'll let you live,Also Ms Clarisse tommorow you ar to give Mr Umuashi a tour of the camp understood."Mr D said not looking at Naruto.

"Yes sir."Clarisse said before grabbing Narutos arm and leaving the Big House.

"Thank you Clarisse."Naruto said sundently.

"Thank you for what?"Clarisse asked confused as to what he was thanking her for.

"thanks for not beating me to a pulp after I kissed/Groped you."Naruto said.

"Anytime just don't do it again or i'll make you wish you were never born."Clarisse said with a smirk not expecting his next words.

"Your about twelve years to late."Naruto said his voice without emotion.

Clarisse stopped remebering what he said at the big began to wonder how anybody can live through what he had if he had told the truth.

"Um anyway were here welcome to Ares cabin."Clarisse said opening the door to the cabin to find everbody awake.

"Hey guys this is Naruto uzumaki he's new."Clarisse said after shoving Naruto into a room full of some of the tough bunch of kids he would ever see.

"Um hi."Naruto said still new to introducing himself.

"Is he determined?"Some kid with brown sandy hair came up and asked Clarisse.

"No Brian he isn't."She said flatly with her arms folded.

"Then whats he doing here he should be in Hermes cabin?"The boy now identified as Brian asked.

"I just threatened asked nicely and apoligized to Mr D and he let me in here ther e was no way I was going to be in a cabin full of theives,murder's and drunks if not here I would of gladly gone to the appentlly monster infested woods."Naruto said cutting Clarisse off before she could speak.

"Wait you threatened Mr D you don't even look like you could fight anything let alone live in a forest with monsters."Brian said.

"You know I just pulled a minotaur horn out of my gut and had to carry two people up that big ass hill im in no mood for this,if you think I can't fight throw a punch and see what I can do."Naruto said bored and just wanting to sleep.

"Fine hot shot have it your way."and with that way the idiot threw a punch trying to make him flinch but Naruto wasn't in the mood for Games and grabbed his arm moved behind his back and whispered."Would you like to continue this foolishness."

"Screw you."Brian responded.

"Very well be a fool."And with those words Naruto got back in front of him and judo flipped him out the door.

"Anybody else want a peice of me?"Naruto asked and looked around to see if anybody else wanted to fight him and saw no one.

"Good no..."Naruto was interupted by Brian coming back in from outside aiming a punch at the back of his head,but Naruto ducked and let the punch fly over his head and he then spun around and sweeped out brians legs from under him and let him fall to the ground before he grabbed ahold of his shirt and said.

"Never interupt me again or else."And with that Naruto threw him all the way to the porch of the big house.

"That go's for the rest of you,anyway as I was saying wheres my bed."Naruto asked like he did nothing out of the usual.

Clarisse just pointed to a empty bed right next to hers.

"Thank you Clarisse you know I think im going to like it here."And with that said Naruto went to the empty bed and was out like a black light.

"Um remind me to not make him mad."Almost every body in the cabin muttered at once.

"Okay."Clarisse said as she went to bed thinking how her life was going to change with the new arrival.

* * *

**_Okat how was that I personaly think it was pretty damn good I mean I put some action a hell of a lot of diolouge and some fluff aswell as a song Not bad for just one chapter well for me atleast_**

**_also I realize that the song may seem inapropiote to some but hey one its a M rated fic Two you don't have to read it._**

**_Anyways review tell me what you think hope you like this chapter._**


	10. The hell is with all the Hellhounds

_**Hello my dear readers I hope you liked the last chapter if not this one might be better in the action department just aheads up there will be a song or four I don't own nor will I ever own a song I don't know many songs so ill really aprreitate it if any of you my readers can help with that,also remember that this thing isn't going to be completly like the books or the movies it would be close but alot more monsters and blood**_

_**anyways let the horror show begin.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING THIS IS A FANFIC I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONG BREAK,Three Days Grace does as well as Animal I have Become,or I don't own come little children Kate the great19 does.**_

* * *

_The hell is with all the Hellhounds._

It has been 3 days since Naruto had gotten to camp and it was as he expected,it was fun especaily the tour that Clarisse had given him.

* * *

**[Flashback no jutsu] (Naruto POV)**

We find our not so much hero alseep in his new bed unawear of the danger in the room.

_SSSPPPPPLLLLLAAAASSSSSHHHHH_

We find the bed our favorite multi-colored haired demon container now empty and wet.

"What were he go?"The voice of Clarisse said as she looked all over the cabin for Naruto with a empty bucket in hand.

"So the curse continues"The voice of Naruto said from behind Clarisse,scaring the girl slightly.

"Gods don't do that,and what do you mean by curse?"Clarisse questioned as she turned around and saw Naruto leaning againt the bed post.

"Sorry it a habit,and by curse I mean being woken up by water."Naruto said as he walked toward Clarisse.

"You mean this isn't the first time you were woken up by water in the face."Clarisse asked surprised that he could still be so calm after what went through lastnight.

"Yes I had a teacher that always woke me up i different ways trying to give me better reflex's it worked and never try to wake me up again or I might accidently kill you."Naruto said smoothly.

"How could you kill me if your asleep?"Clarisse asked slightly scared.

"Reflexs arn't the only thing he taught me he taught me to be able to fight even when unconsious,now if you will please allow me to change."Naruto said calmly.

"Oh um ok just hurry up so we can get the tour over with besides I still need to change."Clarrise said with a blush.

"Thank you."And with that short sentence Naruto went into the restroom to change.

XXXXXXX

three minute later Naruto came out with a simple pair of black jeans and and a black musle short.

"_Wow he looks good."_Clarisse thought as she saw Narutos musles through the shirt.

"Hey Clarisse are you sick or something your face is red."Naruto asked concern'd for her health unawear of her thoughts.

"W-w-what are you talking about."Clarisse asked with a stutter.

"Your face is red."Naruto said shortly as he stepped closer to her.

"Oh um I still need to change."Clarisse said as she dashed to the restroom to change.

"_Do any of you guys know what just happened."_Naruto asked his inner demons.

"_Your so dense."_Dante said.

"_Agreed I may not be a expert in this field but even I can see whats happening."_Vergil said.

"_Oh um nothings happening Naruto-Kun."_Kyuubi said hoping Naruto wouldn't figure out what was going on.

"**_Naruto she likes you OooO I am so proud of you,you little Phyco_**_ ..." _Venom and everybody else was cut off from the mental link as they weren't being really helpful.

"_Wait Venom said that she liked me could that red on her face been a blush that Arashi told me about."_Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as he saw Clarisse come out of the restroom with a blush still on her face and came back out appeantly forgeting her cloths grabbed them and went back into the restroom.

"_Maybe she does like me I mean I haven't told her or done anything that may have made or think badly of me so it might be possible that she actualy likes me."_Naruto thought before Clarisse came out of the restroom dressed in a simple pink speckedy strap tube tope and a pair of blue jeans also wearing a pair of of white sandles.

To most she would seem plain in comparison to some other girfls but in Narutos eyes she was beautiful.

* * *

**(Naruto mind still in flashback)**

**"**Oh Veennnooomm."Kyuubi said in a sing song voice.

"Vergil should we record this or run."Dante asked for once boh scared andd humored at the same time.

"I think we should do both."Vergil said as he and Dante got out a pair of camcorders and began to film Venoms beat down before Kyuubi turned toward them.

"Sorry little brother but you opened your mouth first."Vergil said trying to make a run for it,only for a tail to wrap around his body and drag him back.

"Serces you rig.."Dante was cut off by seeing a massive shadow fall over him.

"Not guilty."Dante said as he saw Kyuubi in all her terror.

"**GUITLY."**kyuubisaidbeforestoping on Dante.

* * *

**(Real world still in Flashback)**

"you look good,but can we please get this tour over with,my head is kinda hurting for some reason."Naruto asked rubbing his head.

"Sure let get it over with."Clarisse said blushing after being complemented by Naruto.

* * *

**(Outside the cabin)**

"Ok here we are this is camp Half-Blood and these are the cabins other than the one you already now we got Demeter,Dionysus,Athena,Apollo,Aphrodite,Hephaestus,Hera her husband Zeus,Artemis and last but not least pointed to each cabin as she said its name wwhen she said Zeus and Hera Naruto turned turned and saw that the cabins were really fancy for nobody to live in also Noticed that there wasn't a cabin for Hades but there was a big empty space in between Zeus's and Poseidon's cabins that he figured he could probably build one for the was od he wasn't there since he was a part of the big yet they had one for Zeus and they even had one for Artemis a god that basicly hate the very word of men let alone consumate with could of guessed that Hades must not have ever been the most popular god but still to not make him a cabin was a bit harsh.

"Hey anybody there,earth to Naruto."Clarisse said snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Oh um sorry Clarisse I just got lost in thought what are you saying?"NAruto asked.

"I said it was time to "officaly welcome you!"Clarisse called out making everybody in hearing range wince as they knew what was to about to happen to the was going to "Break him in" as she called though Naruto had helped defeat the Minotaur they felt bad for what was about to happen to him.

"Clarisse whats happe..."Naruto wasn't able to finish his sentence as he saw a hand reach out and attempt to grab the collar to his saw it coming and moved back surprised that she would do something like that.

"What the hell Clarisse what was that for?"Naruto questioned confused as to whats happening.

"Nothing im just welcoming you to our camp."She said with a smile.

"Ok then why did you try to grab me?"Naruto asked walking closer to Clarisse.

"My welcoming is special."She said attemping to grab him agian,only for him to grab her arm and go behind her back faster then she can see.

"_What the hell I Didn't even see him move."_Clarisse shouted in her head before she began to struggloe against the hold that Naruto had her in.

"You know for being a daughter of war I would expect you'd have better reflexes hmm guess I was wrong."Naruto said before he saw her lift a leg aiming to hit him where the sun don't shine.

"Substitution jutsu."Naruto whispered right before he got neughtered.

A scream of pain followed and Clarissed grinned as she was let go and fell to the ground,only for her to turn around ad see that who she hit wasn't Naruto i was Brian who just got out of the infermory.

"Brian what the hell how did you get there?"Clarisse asked as she grabbed ahold of his shirt.

"I-I-I D-DoN't KnOw."Brian said his voice changing between a mans voice ad a little girls voice before he fell uncousious.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

"Danm im really glad I got out of that one."The voice of our favorite multi-colored haired ninja said as he reappeared a few feet away clapping.

"B-b-but how?"Clarisse asked confued as how he got to where he was now and how easily he had got her in a hold,he could of killed her in the amount of time it took her to notice what had happened.

"Trade secret my dear i'll tell you if you tell me why you tried to grab me."Naruto said as he walked closer to her,he also began to link a very small amount of killer intent just enough to make her uncomfortable.

"Fine i'll tell you,I was going to give you a unofficial initiation."Clarisse said as a shiver ran up her spine as she saw the look in Narutos eye,cold emotionless eyes.

"And do you do this to everybody that is new to the camp?"Naruto asked his eyes narrowing.

"Yes almost every time I get asked to give somebody a tour of the camp,But why do you care about anybody else other than yourself are you gonna aske me stop doing what im doing?"Clarisse told him before asking him a question getting angry that somebody would try to boss her around.

"No I actually have just had a really bad past and I find it hard to trust people,beside it is none of my concern of what you do on your own time,but now Iwould like to ask you a favor,if that is alright with you?"Naruto stated giving away a little information about his life in the process before asking Clarisee a question.

"What kind of favor?"Clarisse asked as Naruto droped the killer intent he was releasing and extended a hand which she took.

"When my friend Percy wakes up I want you to do the same thing you attempted to do to me."Naruto said as he pulled her up.

"Wait a second you want me to give a swirly to your friend,why would you want me to do that?"Clarisse asked confused as to what Naruto had requested her to do.

"I don't know what a swirly is but I want to see what Percy is able to do on his own without my help and I think you can help with that,or am I wrong and you arn't up to the task?"Naruto asked goading her into accepting his terms.

"I'll do it just come complaining when your friend gets hurt."Clarisse said falling for Narutos trick.

"Good he should wake up in about two more days,also thanks for the tour."Naruto said as he turned around and began to walk off somewhere before Clarisse called his name.

"Wait you still didn't tell me how you were able to make me hit Brian instead of you."Clarisse stated still wanting anwsers.

"Simple im a ninja."Naruto said before using the Body Flicker technique disappearing from everybodys sight making Clarisse and several others gasp in surprise.

"_I will figure you out one way or another Naruto."_Clarisse thought unaware that a bruenette that saw everything happen was having similar thoughts as well.

* * *

**(Flashback no jutsu DISPELL)[Narutos POV] (3:00PM)**

After that little fiasco he just wondered around thinking about what happened and what kind of chaos and pranks he would be able bring into creation while he was at the camp. **(A/U Come on did you think I was going to get rid of the pranks A/U)**

He got bored had lunch wondered around some more had dinner went to bed with the small run ins with Clarisse,and it continued like that ffor the next two days and now Naruto was shadowing Clarisse as she made her way to what he came to know as the Big House,which was where Percy was.

He kept following her and saw that apparently Percy was already awake and was in the middle of a tour with some brunette girl,and it would seem that Clarisse could adapt to new situations quickly as she came up to them and started talking to them.

"So this is the other newbie I guess I need to break him in."Clarisse said with a grin as she walked up to the brunette and Percy.

"Go away Clarisse im still giving him a tour."The brunette said crossing her was dressed with a simple pair of blue jeans and a white short sleeved shirt and a pair of sneekers Percy was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans and a pair of black and blue sneekers.

"What you gonna do about it Annabeth,you gonna get your hands dirty and try to stop me?"Clarisse taunted as she got up in the other girl face,whos name was now known as Annabeth.

Annabeth just stood there silently and backed off as Clarisse lunged forward and grabed Percy by his shirts collor and began to pull him towards the bathrooms and Naruto jumped down from a nearby tree landing right in front of Annabeth nearly scaring her to death.

"_Where on earth did he come from."_Annabeth thought before snapping out of her thoughts and saw that the multi-colored haired teen start to follow Clarisse and Percy._  
_

Annabeth had to jog to catch up to him and saw that he was standing right at the door of the girls restroom watching his friend about to get his head dumped in a toilet with a grin on his face.

"Why are you just standing there he's your friend right do something."Annabeth said confused at how he could just watch his friend being bullied with a grin on his face.

"Just wait and watch besides I can't fight all his battles I will if it catches my interest but other wise I won't."Naruto said as he felt the energy swell inside of Percy.

"What are yo..."Annabeth wasn't able to finish her sentence because at that moment all the surrounding toilets exploded in a fountain of water with enough pressure it broke through the roof of the bathroom,Then Percy pushed Clarisse of off him and the water all moved towards her and with the speed it was traveling and with the force it showed it would of crushed Clarisse if Naruto hadn't appeared and grabed her then disappeared.

"Well Percy you sure know how to make a mess i'll give you that."Naruto said as he reappeared with Clarisse in his arms bridal style.

"So any words you two?"Naruto asked refering to both Clarisse and Annabeth.

"What the...PUT ME DOWN."Clarisse shouted and started to struggle against Narutos grip.

"You do realize if I hadn't saved you,your bones would be grinded to dust right now right?"Naruto questioned getting confused as to why she was mad.

"_God whats with this chick."_Naruto thought to himself.

"Oh um sorry...I mean thanks for saving me can you please put me down?"Clarisse asked nicely with a blush as she stopped struggling seeing that Naruto had saved her.

"Anytime just don't try to hurt the person that saves you unless its a enemy."Naruto said giving her a piece of advice as he put her down.

"Noted."Clarisse simply said still blushing.

"What about you Annabeth what are you thinking?"Naruto questioned as he turned to the shocked brunette.

"Im thinking...I want you and Percy on my team for capture the flag tommorow."Annabeth said confusing Percy and Naruto and making Claisse furious.

"HELL NO you can have water boy but I want Naruto."Clarisse yelled before realizing what she said and blushed.

"And why do you want Naruto?"Annabeth asked with a smirk on her face.

"Because he's obviously can handle himself in a fight."Clarisse said with a reasonable anwser.

"Um sorry Clarisse but I think I should stick with Percy,because as seen today he's a loose cannon and somebodys gotta strap him down,at least before he gets a girlfriend that is."Naruto finished with a smirk on his face at seeing Percys face before thinking.

"_Thanks Dante for that line."_Naruto thanked one of his demons.

"_Anytime kid." _Dante said before the mental link.

"Fine just don't be complaining when we beat you."Clarisse said folding her arms.

"Trust me Clarisse once im in the zone nothings gonna stop me so unless you want that pretty face to get bruised I suggest that you forfet from the game's."Naruto both complemented and warned Clarisse.

"Whatever you say."And with that Clarisse turned and walked away.

"So Annabeth how bout you explain the rules of the game to me and Percy?"Naruto asked like nothing had happened in the restroom.

And with that a long exlpaination began.

* * *

**(The next day 1:00Pm) [Narutos POV]**

We find all demigods forming a circle in a feild right infront of a huge forest,in the center was Chiron who was out of his wheelchair and Mr D,all the demigods were dressed in armer decorated with either blue or red banners.

**(A/U Like in the movie the first one that is A/U)**

"Thats enough now quit your loligaging,huslle huslle we have a few anouncements to make!"Chiron yelled over the exicitment making every body quite down.

"Yes yes we have two new campers this year Mr Perkys Johnson and Mr Naruko Uzushashi."As soon as Mr D finished making fun of Narutos name said person appaered right in front of him with two duel blades that were glowing a faint red pointed at Mr D junk.

**(A/U Im finaly bringing out the Blades of Ares baby renember I said I had it in a necklace form A/U)**

"Would you care to repeat our names Dionysus,I think I heard two female names not two male name."Naruto said as the blades glowed brighter and with the way he was dressed wearing his pitch balck Anbu styled pants with under kneeguards a orange almost blood red shirt with his black cloak with red flame along with him wearing a mask that only had eye slits that showed his electric icey blue eyes,it made even Dionysus nervous.

"Um ah I mean Mr Percy Jackson and Mr Naruto Uzumaki need eams this year also they need armor."Dionysus said feeling the heat from the blade.

"Better and we already got teams we're on the blue team."Naruto said as he turned to Chiron.

"Chiro its good to see that your showing your true form I was wondering what you were but I guess the smell of horses was a big hint,anyway that magic pin you gave Percy do yo still have it?"Naruto asked after making some small talk.

"Yes I do but why do you ask?"Chiron asked confused at what the teen wanted.

"Percy doesn't have a weapon and when I saw him with that blade I knew nobody else would be able to use it as good as him,hell I doubt I would be able to use it,its probably cursed."Naruto said like it was a everyday thing.

"So you thing he would benefit from having the sword and you consider yourself a swordsman?"Chiron questioned.

"Yes I do think he would benefit greatly from that weopon,and as to am I a swordsmen anybody can be a swordman you just need a sword,the question is am I _good_ with a sword."Naruto responded to the question with a question of his own.

"I suppose well find out,here for you and Percy."Chiron said as he handed Naruto the ballpoint pen for Percy and the magic watch for himself.

"Thank you i'll use it well."Naruto said before going back to Percy and clicking the pin then handing the sword to him then he activated the Blades of Ares.

"On your mark-get set-GO!"Chiron yelled,and with that everybody breaked away from each other but Naruto who was thinking of a song to put on.

"I GOT IT!"He eclaimed as he actived the seal that Arashi placed on him and grinned insanely and dashed off breaking the ground in the process and sang along with the song and everybody could hear it,wondering where it was coming from.

_**(Three days grace break I DON"T OWN IT)**_

Tonight my head is spinning

I need something to pick me up

I've tried but nothing is working

I won't stop

I won't say I've had enough

Tonight, I start the fire

Tonight I break away.

Naruto came upon his first victoms two boys by the looks of didn't even wait he jumped in front of them and elbowed the first boy making him fall to the floor clutching his stomach and coughing the turned to the other one ad grinned insanely not that he could tell with his mask on and lunged at him sweeping his legs out from under him and hitting him with the butt of his sword knocking him out,he then turned to the other boy who was charging at him sword drawn,Naruto blocked and disarmed him before sucker puching him into a tree,he then went to go look for more toys to play with.

[Chorus and Naruto]

Break away from everbody

Break away frm everything

If you can't stand the way

this plac is

Take yourself to higher places.

(Ohhhh, Ohhhhhoh)

Naruto was hoping trees when he heared the sound of a battle and grinned before he turned towards that area and saw three members of his team fighting against five members of the opposite smirked before deciding to freak them out and gathered chackra into his lung and let out a demonic roar before charging straight into thr fight."**RRRRROOOAAARRR"**

At night I feel like a vampire

It's not right

I just can't give it up

I'll try to get myself higher.

Lets go

We're going to light it up

Tonight we start the fire

Tonight we break away.

Naruto came in and used the Body Flicker technique to get right beside the first enemy and hit him in the head with the butt of his sword the second tried to get the drop on him he simplely back handed him into a tree making a decent dent,the third tried to slash him accross his chest Naruto simply grabed it while he had it in his hand the fourth enemy tryed to blindside him he grabed his sword as well he pulled the sword out of the third enemys and twisted it around in his hand and hit him in the face with the end of the sword two times for good measure,and the fourth enemys sword which was still in his hand he simple added a little but of his fire dragonslayer magic to it and it melted,he then head butted him knocking him out,after that he turned to the fifth and last enemy which happened to be the only female Naruto just smirked and let out a healthy dose of killer intent knocking her out before he dashed away before leaping ontoo a tree.

[Chorus with Naruto]

Break away from away from everybody

Breakaway from everything

If you can't stand the way

This place is

Take yourself to higher places

As Naruto leaped from tree he could he the sound of fighting and he loved it,it wasn't with blood shed it was just for fun,he didn't completely understand it but he felt a since of belonging here.

If you can't stand the way this place is

Take (take) youself (youself)

To higher places.

As Naruto finished that line of thought he heard the voice of Percy and started to go in his direction to see what he got himself into.

[Chorus with Naruto]

Break away from everybody

Break away from everything

If you can't stand the way

This place is

Take youself to higher places.

As the song ended Naruto came upon the sight of Percy fighting Clarisse who had a giant javalin that was arking electicity and she lunged forward shooting a blast of lighting at Percy,who Naruto guessed pissed her off yesterday,Naruto decided to take the blast.

(Ohh.. higher places)

(Ohh...to higher places)

(Ohh..higher places)

Take yourself to higher places

_**(SONG END SONG CALLED BREAK BY THREE DAYS GRACE I DON'T OWN THE SONG)**_

"ARRAGHAHA"Naruto shouted as the the top of his left shoulder was blown off as he pushed Percy out of the way.

"Huh huh huh you know Percy you sure know how to piss people off."Naruto said his arm begining to heal.

"N-n-nar-naruto your hurt."Percy said in shock as everybody from all the other teams came to where they were which was by a lake.

"Its not..."Naruto wasn't able to finish as a roar was heard and all heads turned to see nine Hellhonds coming out of the forest.

"T-t-the hell why are so many Hellhound here?"Clarisse asked pointing her javalin at them.

"A better question would be what kind of hell hounds are those cause i've never heard of any that had a element other than darkness or any with multiple heads other than Cerberus."Annabeth said appearing out of nowhere.

Indeed these weren't your average hell hound other than the size which the smallest was the size of a elephent the largest which was the only one with two heads was about the size of three all ahd a element such as,lighting,darkness,hellfire,water,earth,wind, two on the other hand didn't seem to have any element as they it didn't ooze of off them,then the leader seemed to have two elements for each head one was fire and the other head appeared to be wind.

**(A/U I Will refer to them as there element minus the leader who would be know as well Leader A/U)**

Before anybody could do anything the lighting hellhound appeared in a flash of lighting appeared and teared off Narutos left arm in a spray of blood,Naruto just bowed his head as the beat to a song began to play and said.

"YoU HaVe JuSt PiSsEd Me ThE FuCk OfF NoW YoU DIE HaHaHaAhaHhahaHAhaHAhAH."Naruto said before laughing insanely and brought his head up to show that his eyes had turned red with three rings in them and lunged towards the Hellhounds dropping his weapons as a redish black aura started to appear around his body.

_**(Song IS Animal I have Become I don't own it Three days grace owns it."**_

I can't escape this hell

So many times i've tried

But i'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't contol myself.

As Naruto lunged forwared the Hellhounds seperated put off by how this small thing was still alive after its arm was teared off,all moved except for the one with Narutos arm in his mouth who was to busy chewing on it to see the danger it was in intill it was to late.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change the animal i've become

Help me believe it's not the real me.

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal,this animal)

The lighting Hellhond looked up seeing a identical arm to the one in its mouth coming striaght at as it tried to move away but the fist was too fast and puched it into the water Hellhound,making the Lighhting Hellhound drop the arm which Naruto grabed.

I can't escape myself

(I can't escape myself)

so many times i've lied

(So many times i've lied)

but there's still rage inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

"So you like my arm huh then have it I can grow it back in seconds you bitch!"Naruto said as the aura that surrounded his body condensed around his left arm and angonizingly slowly started to heal the bones grew back then strands of skin and blood started to ooze down his arm covering it in the first layer that came after the bones,next it started to grow vains then skin before the only indication that his arm was teared off in the first place would be the blood and the arm he just picked up with his right hand.

So what if you see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe its not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

"HeRe YoU WaNtEd My ArM So BaDlY CoMe AnD GeT It!"Naruto yelled in pure insanity as the lighting Hellhound lunged at him becoming a bolt of lighting in the process and as fast as one to,but to Naruto it was too slow because he ran forwarded at the same time and ducked and slided under the Hellhound as it sailed over his head by inches before flipping up into the air his arm still in hand before slamming it on top of its head with enough force to make a decent dent in its Naruto wasn't finished yet he began to beat the thing to a pulp his grin becoming more and more insane with each ,down,left,right every direction you could think of before all that was left of the poor thing was a bloody carcass.

After Naruto was finished the red/black aura took on a shape of what appeared to the campers a fox, and it made Mr D clutch his head as he felt that power before.

Somebody help me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

Somebody wake me from this nightmare

I can't escape this hell

"_WHO WANTS TO BE MY NEXT TOY THIS ONES BROKEN_ HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAaAaa!?"Naruto asked laughing insanely before turning to the two normal Hellhound and grinned before putting his right hand in a fist crushing the arm making even more blood splatter on the ground before aiming a punch at the Hellhound on the right.

The campers didn't know what to when Naruto crushed his own arm after regrowing it back and aim a punch at one at the Hellhounds but they never would of guess at what happened.

When Naruto punched his fist at the Hellhound that had to be at least 15 feet away,the aura that surrounded him specifically his right hand shot out in the shape of a red/black glowing fist and punched the Hellhound in the gut and sent it flying in the air but the like the lighting Hellhound Naruto wasn't finished yet.

He opened his hand the glowing fist doing the same extended farther and shot after the Hellhound,it went above it stopping it from going higher into the air and at that moment Naruto brought his had down and like before the glowing hand imitated him and brought the Hellhound down as well and smashed it into a big bloody mess when it landed.

The fist then retracted back to Naruto who flexed his hand and turned to the other normal Hellhound which turned to run away not wanting to die.

(This animal,this animal,this animal,this animal,this animal,this animal,this animal)

"_ARE YOU RUNNING FROM ME BITCH GET BACK HERE IMM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU__ YET?!"_Naruto said before using the Body Flicker technique to get in front of the Hellhound before saying.

"Darkness arts:Darkness Bloody Haze." Naruto said before blowing a dark mist which the Hellhound inhaled that was its undoing,because the mist went into its body making it stop in its place as black tendrils started to consume its eyes and began to come out of its mouth,that was when Naruto turned to the Hellfire and Shadow Hellhounds and grined a nasty grin as the Hellhound behind him exploded in a shower of blood and guts as well as some brain matter.

The Hellfire Hellhound started to spit out a stream of Hellfire as the Shadow Hellhound sunk into its own shadow as the flames came towards him Naruto just opened his mouth and started to store the energy it provided for when the other Hellhound reappeared.

As soon as Naruto was Finished consuming the flames the shadow Hellhound appeared claws at the didn't even blink.

"Fire dragonslayer arts:Fire dragons roar."And with those words said Naruto opened his mouth to the shadow Hellhound incinerating it before turning to the Hellfire Hellhound and say.  


_"You know if I wasn't a fire dragonslayer I doubt I would be able to get Venom to eat you,I guess your just unlucky HAHAHaahAHAHHAAHH!"_Naruto said as he began to grow in mass as Black tendrils started to grow around his body making hin almost five times the size he now wore a pure pitch black skin tight suit that had white tear shaped eyes and hundreds of sharp teeth coming out of his mouth along with a long tongue he also had a big white spider symbol on his chest and back.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become.

As Naruto finished changing into Venom the Hellfire Hellhound lunged at him lighting its body on fire as it did Venom Just smirked and caught the beast in his hands and slamming it onto the ground three times before throwing it above the heads of the Campers almost hitting Chiron in th process before leaping on top of it breaking its spine with a sicking crunch indicating a broken spin,he then changed his right hand into a blade and started to stab the Hellhound intil was finaly dead he decided he was hungry and began to eat the Hellhound while it was still on fire intill nothing but bones remained before he changed back to Naruto who saw the Water Hellhound trying to escape to the water.

Help me believe its not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

As Naruto saw the Water Hellhound in the middle of the lake he smirked wickedly and said insanely the red/black aura still surrounding him and the campers noticed that a second tail was begining to form.

"_**HAaHAHAHAhaa did you think that going into the water would help you,bitch you just signed your death warrent!"**_Naruto said his voice now fully taking a demonic tone as he raised his hands and as he did so the water did the same bringing the Hellhound up with then started to move his hands in a circular motion forming a sphere with the water before saying while making all the the water freeze but leaving it hollow so the Hellhound would be trapped staring at him his murderer.

**_"This is what happens when you are too comfortable with your element, you meet someone else with the same one but is better at controling it and you die!"_**Naruto exclaimed as he crossed his arms making the insides of the sphere spike towards the Hellhound painting the inside red and tossing the sphere at the last Hellhound the leader.

"**_So whats it gonna be mutt are you going to try to run away or fight?PLEASE FIGHT MY FUN CAN'T END YET!"_**Naruto excaimed before the leader **_(A/Uwhich had two heads one fire the other wind_ A/U)**Blew out a stream of fire and wind which began to mix together as it came towards Naruto.

Help me believe its not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal I have become)

_**[Song end/Song is animal I have become by three days grace I don't own it]**_

As the music stoped Naruto began to run head first straight into the inferno not caring that it was mmore then just fire,or that the music had stopped.

Naruto continued to run as the flames burned off a good portion of his shirt and pants but leaving the cloak untouched as he ran.

The Leader thought it had killed the human when he didn't appear when the flames dispersed and turned towards the campers who were completely petrified by what Naruto had done but none more than those that knew him.

* * *

_**[Percy POV]**_

Percy was scared,actually scared wasn't even close to the right word,he was down right terrified when he saw Naruto beat a Hellhound with his own arm after regrowing it somehow after the lighting Hellhound teared it off of him.

After that he didn't think it could get any worse but then he squeezed his own arm and made a Hellhound explode.

He thought he'd seen it all,but then he transformed into venom and ate a Hellhound while it was still on fire at that.

But soon after that he was killed by the leader which turned towards them he knew he was going to die.

* * *

[_**Clarisse POV]**_

Clarisse didn't know what to first guy she had ever liked, the person that took her first kiss she had hurt with her magical lance that had blown off a good portion of his shoulder with a electric blast she was going to hit the idiot Percy with,

but then a bunch of giant hellhounds that she didn't even know existed appeared out of nowhere and then one of them ripped off his arm and instead of collapsing in pain he went ballistic and began to tear apart the Hellhound while somehow growing his arm back when a dark aura started to surround him and take the shape of a fox.

He seemed unbeatable almost godlike with the power he had but then when only the leader was left he was killed by the comination of wind and fire that the Hellhound at blown at him.

All she could do as the Hellhound turned towards them was fall to the ground feeling something she had never felt before.

"_What is this feeling...is this fear,am I afraid of this thing?_"As she asked that question she began to feel something else a saddness so powerful she started to shed silent tears realizing that she cared for Naruto more than she thought.

"_Huh who would of thought a daughter of Ares crying over someones death on the battle field?"_Clarisse thought to herself as the Hellhound stalked towards them.

* * *

**[Grovers POV]**

Grover was worried for his friends so when he saw Chiron and Mr D go towards the area that the camp games were happening so he naturally asked to go sinnce they only went into the game area when the game was over or if somebody had died or was dieing.

But when he got there he was not expecting to see Naruto go nuts and mercilessly begin to slaughter a bunch of Hellhounds that each had a element.

He had thrown up so may times he lost count and when Naruto transformed into Venom and eat a hellhound he thought he was invincible but then he saw the leader which somehow had two heads blow a comination of fire and wind and kill Naruto who had run straight into it.

He was almost one hundred percent sure he was alive since he had eaten fire before but then the flames dispersed and Naruto was no where to be seen and then the Hellhound turned their way he began to cry at being unable to protect a other friend.

* * *

**[Annabeths POV]**

Annabeth had never seen something so brutal in her had been studying Naruto ever since he got to all its not everyday you defeat a minotaur and live to tell the tale.

She couldn't say heads or tales about him, he was a mystery she wanted to solve.

So when the day of capture the flag came she decided she would follow him but appearently he was really fast and really strong.

She was barely able to keep up with him and even then she only saw the ends of the fights he did and he bested everybody he came across like they were nothing but ants but then he somehow must of heared something she hadn't because he ran towards it and found Clarisse with her magic lance aimed at Percy about to go for a crushing if not fatil attack.

Naruto saved Percy and pushed him out of the way and took the blast himself and soon after that several Hellhounds the biggest she had ever seen appeared and attacked him.

One of the Hellhounds bit off his arm but he just laughed grew it back grabed his own arm and began to brutally attack the Hellhound that bit it of into a bloody pulp before going to the rest.

Before she knew it only the leader was left and it killed Naruto she was at a comlpete lost and began to have a mental break down as the Leader stalked towards them.

* * *

**[Chirons POV]**

Chiron didn't know what to think as Naruto killed all the Hellhounds that somehow got into the camp effortlessly before he was killed.

_"No he can't be dead after all that and only one attack to do him in...HE'S ALIVE!"_Chiron said as his eyes widened.

* * *

**[Mr D's/Dionysus POV]**

Mr D was at a was feeling something he only felt on one other time than now... the gods knew it they have all at least felt it once and they have all felt what he was feeling from this brat a long long time there was something more frightening than their father Kronos in fact even he was afraid of it.

"_But how can it be possible we haven't seen any of them for centuries why would they return now,why would the Kyuubi want to be here and where has it and all the other Biju been?"_As Mr D was having his mental break down the Hellhond was right in front of Clarisse about to kill her.

* * *

**_[Narutos POV]_**

As the Hellhound got closer it began to gain speed and its first victom would of been Clarisse who was on the floor in shock if not for something stoping it.

"**HAHAHHAaaHAhaHA forget about me fluffy bad dog bad bad dog HAHAHAHAhahaHhha!"**A voice said right infront of Clarisse causing all eyes to go wide as Naruto appeared without a scratch, at least not a new one his shirt was burnt to a degree you could see multiple scars all over his body but none was bigger than the one in the dead center of his chest it was the size of a fist and spreed out far across his chest like when it was pulled out it made a diagonal line with his/her fist still in side of the body for good measure.

The Leader was so surprised it didn't even notice a redish blue orb of energy that seemed to have a dark flame in his hand and shouted his voice so loud it caused cracks to form in the earth and made everybody clutch their ears as they watched what would be a moment in graved into their memorys forever.

"_**DEMONIC HELLFIRE RASENGAN!"**_Naruto yelled insanely as he slamed the orb into the Hellhound Leader sending it flying across the lake, but Naruto wasn't finished yet he disappeared in a haze of black smoke and a insane laugh before reappearing in front of the hell hound kicking it back towards the other side of the lake where the campers watched amazed that he was still alive and was beating the crap out off the leading Hellhound.

There were many reactions from those that knew him on a personal level.

Percy was glad that his friend was alive but he had a real bad feeling.

Grover was crying tears of joy that he hadn't failed to protect his friends.

Clarisse was so happy she began to cry even more as she tried got up only to fall back down.

Annabeth was shocked that he was alive but glad nontheless.

Chiron was glad that his hypothesis was correct and Naruto did survive.

Mr D didn't know if he should be glad or scared that Naruto had lived especially since he still had a two-tailed cloak active.

When Naruto finally came in fore his last attack he grinned wickedly and said.

"_**YOU SEEM TO LIKE COMBINATION ATTACKS LET ME SHOW YOU HOW ITS DONE HAHAHAHAHHAaaaaaH!"**_And as soon as he finished saying that he began to make some hand seals making a shadow clone appear next to him with a slightly less insane grin on its face before each making diffrent hand signs and shouted at the same time.

_**"Fire style:Great Fire ANNIHILATION!"**_The original Naruto said spitting out a giant flame that spread over the entire like like making the Nyads jump out of the water to see what was happening.

"_Wood style:WOOD STYLE FOUR PILLAR PRISON JUTSU!"_The Naruto clone said slamming its hands to the ground after activing its rinnegan making a pillar of wood appear around the Hellhound after that it dispelled itself.

_**"BUt I AIN'T FINISHED YET BITCH!"**_Naruto before making a last pare of hand signs and whispering.

"_**Come on out darkness we don't want to keep our guessed waiting do we?"**_As Naruto said that as a dark but distinctively female pair of voices spoke in Naruto's head.

"_**No we don't lets show them our power Naru-kun."** _One voice said in a particular seductive tone.

"_**Oh Naruto-kun why haven't you talk to us in so**_** long."**A winey voice that sounded like she was the clingy type

Naruto just ignored them as two black masses came from his back and extended around the fire that was still on a war path towards the Leader Hellhound and sliced off its wind Head and cut off its left back leg and right front leg making it collapse onto the ground in a heap to watch as the giant ball of flame came towards it intill it was incinerated by one of its own elements.

"_**HHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAaHAHAHaaaaaaaHahAah ThAt RIGHT BITCH YOU MESS WITH ME YOU DIE HAHHAHAHhaaaaahHHaa!"**_Naruto said as he watched the Leader die from his attack.

* * *

**[Clarisse POV]**

Clarisse watched as Naruto laughed insanely and wondered what could possible make him like that but when he suddenly stopped laughing and turnded towards her and the campers with that insane grin still o his face showing off what she could now see that his elongated teeth that that had gotten sharper and now poped out of his mouth a little bit she thought he was hot.

But then a third tail grew out of the aura that was still around him as the third tail formed his eyes which they could now see perfectly were red and slitted like the fox he imitated and his nails grew in length and were now at least three inchs from the tips of his finger and a thick black line formed around his lip.

"_**AHH all my toys are gone who wants to be**_** next?"**Naruto asked looking at them waiting for a anwser.

'What Naruto are you crazy were your friends."Percy said walking slowly up to Naruto who's eye's turned to him which made him jump a bit which Naruto Took as a sign of attack and began to lung but something stopped him but not before giving him a deep gash sending him into the lake.

A voice did a beatiful voice began to sing and Naruto turned towards it to see Clarisse singing looking right at him.

She was only singing because Grover had come over too her and said that Naruto had gotten real mad once and Percys mother song a song which calmed him said since she started this by trying to hurt Percy she had to finish it.

If it wasn't for his good reasoning she would of punched him but he had a point and as such she told him to go too the Nyads and the forest Nymphs and tell them to get any intruments if they want there lake and the camp to continue to exsist and with that Grover ran as fast as his goat legs were able to take him.

_**(Song Come little children I dont own it Katethegreat19 does or at least the version im doing)**_

Come little children i'll take thee away into a land of enchantment.

While Clarisse was singing Naruto started to slowly walk towards focused on the sound her voice,so focused in facted he didn't even make any indickation that he noticed the Nyads and wood Nymphs started to come out with there instruments and begin to sing along with her.

Come little children the times come to play,

Here in my garden of shadows

While Clarisse was singing the Nymphs and the Nyads started to whoo an wo.

Follow sweet children,i'll show thee away

Through all the pain and the sorrows.

Weep not poor children,

for life is this way.

Murdering beauty and passions.

While Clarisse was singing Naruto was still walking towards her hypnotically almost as if he was in a trance.

Hush now dear children,it must be this way.

To weary of life and deceptions,

rest now my children

for soon we'll be away,

into the calm and the quiet.

Naruto was almost to Clarisse his demonic aura almpst completely gone except for a small outline around his body but the insane grin was gone.

Come little children i'll take thee away,

i'll take the away into a lad of enchantment

Come little children

the time's come to play,

Here in my Garden of shadows.

_**(Song finished song is Come little children by katethegreat19 or at least the version im using)**_

As Clarisse finished singing Naruto was right in front of her and as soon as she stopped singing he fell down on top of her lips first again.

"_The hell he ate a Hellhound but his lips taste the same as they did bef...Wait why arn't I freaking out about this he kissed me again."_Clarisse thoughts as she pushed him off and would of stared forever if Percy didn't come out of the water with Mark of Posidein above his head.

"Well that wa..."Dionyous was about to say something when a light or lights shot up above Naruto's head and everybody turned and gasped for right there above his head were the symbols of Hades,Ares and two others Clarisse wasn't sure what they were but Annabeth helped with that.

"By the gods are those the marks of not only Hades byt Ares,Nememis and is that Nyxs how is that even possible?"Annebeth questioned as she as well as the rest of the camp saw all of those symbols in aw before they diseapeared in a trail of light.

"Miss Clarisse miss Annabeth if you two would be so kind to take both Percy and Naruto to the invermery."Chiron said before turning away from them and making a announcement that things will go as they normaly would and that they would be having a campfire sing along tonight.

* * *

_**[Mr D POV]**_

_"How is it possible a demi-god has the same aura as the Biju I need to look into this."_Dionyous said as he walked back to the Big House intill the Campfire while Naruto was being taken cared of.

* * *

**And Break ok im going to try to keep this short so listen**

**Ok im sorry for taking so long to updated my WYFI was out but im back**

**I don't own any of the songs I know its a lot but eh who cares**

**I am going to have Naruto stay in the Percy jackson universe at the latest the 5th book**

**I have added Soul eater and Negima into the polls**

**Some of the places Naruto go's he would have a past history there**

**and last I think is that I know I Have some bad grammar but the site keeps on deleting what I type and even rediting it doesn't help but ill try to fix it**

**And thats all for now Review tell me what you think I will reply oh and I just remebered I Need original Jutsu so far the only one I got was the darkness bloody haze but other than that nothing so I would really be grateful for the help.**

**And that is all see ya**


	11. Campfire,Hades,Quest

**_Hello again my readers I hope all of you had a good christmas and I want to say Happy New years._**

**_I hope you all liked the last chapter and I hope it gave you a bit of a gauge on how strong Naruto is._**

**_anyways on woith the chapter PS I still need original jutsu if anybody can help i'll be glad. Now on with the chapter_**

**_Disclaimer:I own nothing I also don't own the song call me SHINDOWN does nice song though._**

* * *

_**[Narutos POV] (3:30PM three hours before campfire) [Narutos Mindscape]**_

_"_UHH my fuckin head how do I get myself into situations like this?"Naruto asked himself as he wondered around his mindscape before taking notice of how it had changed over the years.

Instead of the Sewer it had once been it was now a big Cavern divided into five diffrent sections.

The first section looked to be like a giant castle in the middle of a dead forest but somehow there were flowers there that section was where Kyuubi stayed.

The second looked to be a giant city where every building was covered in hundreds of withering tendrils and monsters roaming the streets that was where Venom lived.

The third section seemed to be a giant cathedral like mansion with demon guards that was where Vergil lived.

The fourth section was probably the least impresive it was that of a old wear house that had the words _Devil may cry _on a sign above the building that was where Dante lived.

The last section seemed to be the largest it was a massive coredour with multiple doors on them and one really bad door it was where most of Narutos thoughts resided along with the Darkness.

As soon as Naruto finished his observation of his mindscape he was tackled to the ground.

At first he thought it was Kyuubi but he noticed that the weight was diffrent from Kyuubi's so it couldn't be her,he was proven right when the unknown person spoke.

"Ohhh Naruto-kun its been so long where have you been?"The voice asked and Naruto looked down to see a blond headed girl that had black streaks in her hair with her hair styled in twin pig tails that were tied by a pair of black ribons that hanged on the sides of her head she also weared a dark blue shirt that looked kinda like a uniform of some kind and a blue short skirt.

Naruto had no idea who that person was or how she had gotten into his mind but before he could do anything the girl was pulled off of him by a girl that looked almost exactly alike except her Hair was tied by white ribons not black and her shirt was white not blue.

"Kotone get off of him he's mine."the other girl said to the first girl now known as Kotone.

"Ahh Akari let go of me can't we share?"Kotone said to the other girl now identified as Akiri.

"I guess so but I think we should introduce ourselfs seeing that Naruto has never seen us like this."Akari said letting go of what Naruto asumed was her sister's hair.

"Okay."Kotone said getting a cross eyed look in her eyes as she stared at Naruto who shivered unconsciously when he saw the look in Kotones eyes like she was eye raping him.

"Um can you please stop looking at me like that Kotone its kinda uncomfortable?"naruto asked nicely getting up from the floor only to be knocked down again by Kotone who started to hug him.

"Ahh nee-san he knows my name he knows my name."Kotone said while giggling like a horny school girl.

"No fair how come he knows your name but not mine?"Akari said with a pout on her face.

"Um I know your name to its Akari you two were basicly shouting it right in front of me and will you let go of me?"Naruto said with a sweatdrop which increased in size as Kotome started to move her hands downward.

"Stop that Lotone we still need to introduce ourself get UP"Akari said as she startd to pry Kotone off Naruto.

"Fine just stop pulling on my cloths they might come off."Kotone said in a monotone voice which made Naruto blush from emaresment which was a new concept to him.

"Fine now get up."Akari said as she let go of her sisters cloths s Kotone got up but quickly tured to Naruto and winked.

"Ok now will you two please tell me whats going on and who are you?"Naruto asked as he finaly got up.

"Ok well we're the Darkness to put it shortly."Kotone and Akire said at almost the exact same time.

"So wait this is what you really look like?"Naruto said not really surprised that they were the Darkness.

"Yes do you like the way we look?"Kotone said as she and Akari started to get flustered hoping that Naruto liked the way they looked.

"Yeah you two are way cuter than I expected."Naruto said honestly which got him a double tackle as both Akari annd Kotone tackled him to the ground and started to kiss his cheeks rapidly.

When Naruto finaly pried them off he was confused as hell as to why they kissed him but soon started to feel himself waking up and asked a few questions.

"Okay it would appear that im waking up is there anything important that I need to know about you two?"Naruto asked as he started to feel himself fade back to consciousness.

"No other thaan we both have have the same mental link to you which can't be cut and that when you are indanger we can manefest ourselfs either in these forms or from your back."Akari said.

"And that if you ever want us just ask and we're yours."Kotone said with a wink as Naruto finaly faded from his mindscape leaving them alone with each other.

"Are you kidding me are you trying to sell us Kotone?"Akari said as soon as Naruto was gonne.

"No and you know you want him to."Kotone said with a small smirk on her face.

"True but that doen't mean im going to let you sell me I wanna sell me."Akari said.

"Ok fine."Kotone said and with that they disapeared unawear that the entire time they were being watched by Kyuubi.

"_Damn now not only do I need to compete with that Clarisse girl but now those two as well."_Kyuubi thought t5o herself before going back to her section of Narutos mind to think of a plan that would get Naruto for herself.

"_But then again if those two can share maybe so can I."_Kyuubi thought with a perverted grin on her face as she disapeared into into her section.

* * *

**[Naruto's POV] (6:00Pm the infermery)**

When Naruto woke up he expected to be alone but what he was not expecting was for Clarisse to be watching over him.

"So how long have I been out?"Naruto questioned making Clarisse jump in surprise.

"Y-y-your awake?"Clarisse said with a stuter and a blush.

"Um ah yeah if I can talk isn't that a sign that im awake?"Naruto was barely able to finish his sentence before he was tackled back down to the bed by a sobbing Clarisse.

"_Is this going to become a regular acurrence?"_Naruto asked himself hearing several yeahs from his inner demons. _**(A/U I know Venom isn't a demon but he is kinda a monster so im going to include him in the demon cadagory when im refering to Narutos inner demons as a group A/U)**_

"Um it's ok there there?"Naruto said akwardly not use to situations like this.

SLAP

Naruto was shocked when Clarisse slaped him still with tears in her eyes ,he was so shocked that he barely noticed that she started to talk.

"You bastard how could you make me think you were dead you idiot!"Clarisse yelled in rage and shock at almost loosing somebody she cared for.

aruto just sat there not knowing what to do but when he saw Clarisse about to slap him again he snapped out of it and grabed her hand before leaning forward capturing her lips in a kiss.

"_The hell why did I do that?"_Naruto asked himself unaware that everybody inside of him except for Kyuubi made him kiss her.

"_Gods did he kiss me on purpose this time why."_Clarisse thought to herself in shock and no small amount of surprise as Naruto seperated himself from her.

"Ok im sorry about that kissing you that is and im sorry for making you worry about me to be honest I didn't think anybody would have a problem with me dieing no one has really cared about me and those that have die soon after."Naruto said solemly with his head bowed down not looking Clarisse in the eyes.

SLAP

Naruto was surprised when Clarisse slapped him again that he looked up and stared at the angry face of Clarisse.

"How could you think that people wouldn't miss your you have friends that would miss you like Percy annd Grover!"Clarisse shouted confused as to why he would think no one would miss him.

"Sure they might miss me but im forgetable im something that most people would have to be insane or phycotic to even come close to me if they knew what I really was."Naruto said looking Clarisse striaght in the eyes.

"What could possible get you to think such things?"Clarisse asked not sure what to think about Naruto.

"You wouldn't understand."Naruto said looking down once again.

"Then make me understand!"Clarisse shout getting angry at how Naruto was talking himself.

"If I told you, you would run from me and I can't loose somebody again!"Naruto yelled getting worked up at her persistance to know more about him.

"You ate a Hellhound while it was still on fire after you turned into some big black monster you killed all those Hellhounds and protected us if I could accept that what makes you think I would run from you?"Clarisse asked turning her voice into a more softer tone.

"Really you wouldn't run from me if I told you that that one Hellhound wasn't the first monster I ate or the worse you wouldn't run if you knew that I have killed several people all because I was told their souls were evil and that they were going to hell one way or another and after I killed them I ate their souls!"Naruto shouted his voice getting louder with each word.

"It doesn't matter if you have eaten more than one monster I know that thing wasn't you and as for killing people you were told that they were evil somebody was fooling you and made you do i..."Clarisse wasn't able to finish her sentence because Naruto started to leak a small bit of killer intent as she was talking.

"Is that what you think your wrong I wasn't lead on by somebody I saw their souls as well they were going to go to hell."Naruto said pausing before continueing.

Sometime's they had familys sometimes they didn't have any idea that they had done something wrong I had to kill some people in front of their familys and eat their souls."Naruto whispered as he was voice was so low that Clarisse barely heard him but when he was finishe she gasped.

"But how could you eat somebodys soul?"Clarisse asked slightly scared from what Naruto was saying.

"You know the person we talked about the one that woke me up with water?"Naruto asked getting a nod in response.

"He saved me from a fate worse than death he took me away from my village on my third birthday after a mob attacked me and he took me in raised me trained me he was the closest thing to a family I had if it wasn't for him I wouldn't even be here."Naruto said lifting his head making Clarisse jump as his eyes took on a purple tint with three black rings in them.

"W-wh-who was this G-gu-guy?"Clarisse asked with a small stuter.

"He go's by many names and all of them are true."Naruto said before pausing letting Clarisse absorb what he was saying before continueing.

"He is God he is the Devil he is Death but his real name would be Arashi and he really is all those things."Naruto said making Clarisse gasp.

"I don't think something like that exist."Clarisse said.

"I thought the same thing but he does he is all those thing for several dimensions and this is one of them."Naruto said.

"But how is that possible their is only the greek gods and how would you know?"Clarisse questioned.

"Because im not from this dimension and your wrong theirs more than just the greek gods."Naruto said making Clarisse gasp once again.

"What do you mean that your not from this dimension and what do you mean theirs more than just the greek gods?"Clarisse asked wondering if what he was saying was true.

"Where im from their arn't monsters like yours and there either people are ninja or civilians and that red aura I had only eight other people can do that and they are similar to what I am and I can't tell you that there are other gods I shouldn't of even mentioned it."Naruto said.

"Fine then what are you then?"clarisse asked wanting to know what aruto was.

"I started off as a human but then when a monster known as the Kyuubi o kitsune attacked my village the fourth Hokage the leader of the village at the time sacrificed himself and sealed the Kyuubi into a newborn baby his dieing wish was that the container of the Kyuubi be seen as a hero but it wasn't he was seen as the demon itself and many tried to kill him and tortured him everyday since he was born that baby was me."Naruto said hearing Clarisse gasp as he bowed his head.

"But your still human and even if you have killed people before it doesn't matter if they really were bad people then it's ok I guess."Clarisse said looking Naruto in the eyes.

"Well glad to hear that you don't think of me as a monster but I wasn't finished im not completely human anymore."Naruto said as he undid his transformation showing three tails that matched his hair color and his ears moved to the top of his head.

When Naruto undid his transformation he expected Clarissee to run away from him or even attack him but what he did not expect was what she did.

"SO CUTE!"Clarisse shouted before launching herself at Naruto and started to hug him to death.

"_Is this going to become a regular acurenc...wow that feels good."_Naruto thought to himself as Clarisse continued to pet him.

"So I take it your not afraid of me?"Naruto asked making Clarisse jump in surprise with a blush.

"No actually I think it's a improvement to what you used to look like."Clarisse said looking down with a blush.

"What did you think of the way I looked before?"Naruto asked tilting his head slightly.

"Um you looked like someone I wanted to date."Clarisse said her face looking like a tomato.

"And what do you think of me now?"Naruto asked surprised that she would want to date him.

"You look really really hot."Clarisse said looking up to see what Naruto thought about what she said and saw a confused look on his face.

"Um I don't know what hot means but I'll take it as a compliment."Naruto said.

"It was a compliment."Clarisse said her blush fading slightly.

"Ok thats good to hear seeing that we kissed like two times before."Naruto said with a grin making Clarisse blush harder.

"Um three times actually."Clarisse said.

"Three thats odd I only remember two times did you kiss me while I was asleep?"Naruto asked teasingly.

"N-n-NO um I mean when you fell unconcsious you kinda fell on top of me and kissed me."Clarisse said.

"Ok but we might want to hurry up if we want to make it to the campfire also if somebody were to see us like we are it might spread some nasty rumors."Naruto said making Clarisse look at the position they were in and found that she was stratling Naruto's waist with her face a few inches from his.

"Oh um sorry"Clarisse said as she got off Naruto who got up and realized that his cloths were burnt except for his cloak and as such he simplely made Venom make him some black cargo pant's and a black shirt before turning to Clarisse and saying.

"It's ok to be honest it felt kinda good and before you ask the cloths came from that monster who's name is Venom I don't usaully wear these cause Venom is weak to fire even with my imunity to it."Naruto said answerng Clarisse unasked question.

"Oh ok then lets go."Clarisse said before walking away to the campfire with Naruto behind her both unaware that a serten brunette was listing to every word they were saying.

* * *

**(Naruto's POV) [6:25PM campfire)**

When Naruto got to the campfire he saw Chiron there asking if aybody would like to start the campfire song.

Naruto saw nobody volunteering he decided to make his presence known.

"I would like to start it Chiron if thats alright of course."Naruto said walking up to Chiron

"Of couse its alright Naruto go ahead."Chiron said as Naruto moved right infront of the camfire.

"Ok I know I made myself look bad today and all of you have your own opinions about me but to be honest I don't give two shits so with out further ado lets get this thing started."Naruto said before sumoning a black and purple guitar and made clones and intruments out of the surrounding shadows and began to sing.

**_(Song is Call me I don't own it SHINEDOWN does)  
_**_Wrap me in a bolt of lighting_

_Send me on my way still smiling_

_Maybe thats the way I should go_

_Straight into the mouth of the unknown_

_I left the spare key on the table_

_Never really thought i'd be able to say_

_I merely visit on the weekends_

_I lost my whole life and a dear friend_

As Naruto song the flame from the camfire started to move and wither into shape and grew in size they showed a small boy running for his life from an angry mob while they were trying to kill him for those that knew Naruto they knew that that boy was Naruto.

_I've said it so many times_

_I would change my ways_

_No Nevermind_

_God knows i've tried._

When Naruto finished that note the clone began to sing in a chorus as the flames showed Naruto getting tied to a stick and being used as target practice for knives.

_Call me a sinner call me a saint_

_Tell me it's over i'll still love you the same_

_Call me your favorite, call me the worst _

_Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt_

_It's all that I can say,I'll be on my way_

The clone's stopped singing letting Naruto continue by himself as the flame's showed some women holding two things in her hand a necklace and a bracelet as she stared at Naruto with a pure evil grin.

_I finaly put it together_

_But nothing really last forever_

_I had to make a choice that was not mine_

_I had to say goodbye for the last time._

As Naruto said that the flame's showed the boy get stabbed by a man with something glowing aroud his fist.

_I kept my whole life in a suitcase_

_Never really stayed in one place_

_Maybe that's thway it should be_

_You know I live my life like a gypsy_

The flame's then showed a now grown up kid with a sword in his hand attacking and slice apart moster's left and right with out even flinching as what they thought was blood got on his face and some started to realize that the boy was Naruto.

_I've said so many times_

_I would change my way no nevermind_

_God know i've tried._

The clone's joined in once again.

_Call me a sinner call me a saint_

_Tell me it's over i'll still love you the same_

_Call me your favorite call me the worst_

_Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt_

_it's all that I can say So i'll be on my way_

_I'll always keep you inside you healed my_

_heart and my life...and you know I try._

The clone's joined in for the last time as the song neared it's end.

_Call me a sinner cal me a saint_

_Tell me it's over i'll still love you the same_

_Call me your favorite call me the worst _

_Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt_

_it's all that I can say So i'll be on my way._

_So i'll be on my way_

_So i'll be on my way._

**_(Song done song is Call me by SHINEDOWN)_**

Naruto bowed his head as he finished the song and his clonnes dispelled themselfs.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

"Very good Mr uzumaki or would you prefore Kyuubi?"As soon as Mr D who had been clapping finished his sentence he was sent flying by a punch from Naruto who was both inraged because he called him Kyuubi and confused as to how he knew the name in the first place.

"Arg Arh lord Kyuu..."Dionysus tried to say only for him to get punched again followed by a kick to his back sending him to the front of the big house.

"HoW Do YoU KnOw THAT **Name?"**Naruto asked as he let part of his trasformation drop showing one tail and a pair of ear on top of his head all the same color as his multi-colored hair.

"My lord you do not remember you and your brothere's and sisters have been gone for a long time."Dionysus said as he got up from the ground only for hm to be kicked again into his own cabin where Naruto once again reappeared with two more tails out which grab Mr D wrapping around his body picking him up and bringinng him closer to his face.

"**I am a only child you know nothing about me and I have never been here before but I know somebody who might."**Naruto said before creating six clones out of the Darkness of the night.

"What the hell Naruto what do you think you are doing?"Kyuubi asked as she appeared wearing a black and blue floral patern kimono.

"Naruto-Kun."Two identical voices said as Naruto moved out of the way avoiding a tackle from Kotone and Akari.

"**YO got any food?"**The voice of Venom said as making several people pale when they saw him and several other's throw up remebering what he did.

"Yeah got any grub?"The voice of Dante said as he appeared with Rebelion on his back making several wonder how the sword wa sticking with put any thing hoding it.

"Hello Naruto would you mind informing us why we are here and telling us as to who those two girls are that tried to tackle you?"Vergil asked with the Yamato at his side in its sheath.

"**Ok in order Kyuubi I think im going to get anwsers, Dante Venom the foods over th**ere you can go eat but try not to accidently kill or eat anybody scaring is ok though just not to death, Vergil alway striaght to the point as always you guys are here because Kyuubi's here and as for as for who those girl's are the one in the black sailor like uniform is called Kotone the other one in the white uniform is Akari and they are apparently the Darkness."Naruto said changing his voice back to normal in the proccess and resealing his tail's and ears with the transforation.

"Woh time out a second they are the Darkness?"Dantesaid puting his hands in a T-shape signaling a time out.

"Yes."Naruto said bluntly.

"**As in the inbodyment of darkness?"**Venom asked stopping from eating the food that the satyre and the forest nymphs that were bringing him and Dante food not wanting to be their next meal.

"Yes."Naruto said starting to get annoyed.

"B**UT TH**EIR C**U**T**E."**Venom and dante said at the the same time in shock.

"Yeah what of it so is Kyuubi?"Naruto said unknowenly making Kyuubi blush and falling into a trap.

"**Dante did he just amit that somebody was cute?"**Venom asked in shock.

"Yes I think he did I think he even called Kyuubi cute."Dante said in equel shock.

"**You Know what that mean's right?"**Venon said letting a toothy grin onto his face.

"Yep."Dante said a smirk coming onto his face as he and Venom looked at each other smirk still on their face and turned back to Naruto and began to sing.

"Naruto **and **Darkness **sitting** in **a **tree K-**I-**S-**S-**I-**N-**G First **Comes **love **then **Comes **sex **Then **the **broken C**o**n**d**o**m**"As soon as Dante and Venom were finished singing they were hit where it hurts by Akari and Kotone aka the Darkness.

"Idiots even I knew that was going to happen."Vergil said shaking his head making his way over to the table to eat as well.

"Anyway Kyuubi any idea what he'ss talking about?"Naruto asked turning back to Kyuubi who was trying to sneank away unoticed but aruto caught her and she turned around.

"I don't know maybe another dimension version of me and the other biju came here once cause im pretty sure I would remeber giant buildings like these and greek god."Kyuubi said crossing her arms under her chest making almost every male there blush and start fantasizing about her.

"I suggest all that are thinking about her in a inappropriate way stop it unless you want to have your balls teared off and shoved down your throat."Naruto said threateningly making all fantasy's stop in a instant.

"Thank you Kyuubi but you might of still come here before Dionysus said that you and the others have been gone for century's and thing can change in that time."Naruto said turning to Mr D about to say something but was interupted by the campfire taking on a shape of a giant bat like monster appearing in th flame and began to throw flaming fire balls everywhere..

**_"Where is Percy Jackson."_**The monster said throwing another fireball.

"Hades whats he doing here."Dionysus said as he backed up and watched what would happen.

"_**Bring me the lighting bolt Percy Jackson and I shall exchange it for your mother."**_Hades said about to throw a other fireball but then saw two boys one running towards him with a sword the other just walked bored.

"MY MOTHER"S DEAD."Percy yelled as he appeared before Hades.

**_"No I sent the minotaur to abuct here she is alive for now."_**Hades said as he extended his hand and the form of Percy's mother appeared in his hand before he crushed it.

"Well good to know there is still a chance to save her."Naruto said walking up to Hades casually not even blinking when he turned to him and said something.

"_**Tell me boy how come you show no fear to me and why to you carry my symbol of**_** power?"**Hades asked as he stared at Naruto and saw that he looked almost bored and that he was claimed by him.

"I show no fear to you Hades because you have done nothing to earn it unless you count throwing fireball but I could do that and more and as to why I have your symbol of power well first off im not your kid so you don't have to worry about that but your blood along with Ares,Nemesis and Nyx were infuse into me when I came into this dimension."Naruto said shocking everybody who did not know that bit about him.

"_**How is that**_** Possible**?"Hade said angry that somebody had taken his blood and given it to somebody else then he heard that he wasn't the only one.

"Simple God with a capital G did it he teached me everything I know an he even gave me a mission when he sent me here and I know you are inocent and so is poseidon but you aren't helping people think any better of you althrough im one to talk I ate or well Venom over there ate a freakin hellhound."Naruto said pointing at Venom who just looked up an waved with a stupid grin and said "**Yo"**Before he returned to his food.

"And before you say anyhing about there is no such thing as a real god I thought the same but he proved it and he isn't only God he's also the Devil and death, and i'll be honest I still probably wouldn't beleive him if he didn't take me to heaven and Hell fun places actually."Naruto said getting a far off look making everybody sweatdrop.

"Anyways Hades we are going to get Percy's mother I am going to clear your name but when this is over and done with I am going to make you a cabin and I will live in it since there are no cabins for Nyx or Nemesis and I prefor to be alone."Naruto said.

"_**You**_** dar.."**Hade was cut off by Naruto.

"I dare what make you a cabin when you don't have one when maiden goddesess like Artemis and Hera do and I do have your blood in me so in a way we are related anyways this conversation is over be GONE."Naruto said moving his hands together making the flames converse on itself and put itself out.

"Percy Grover go get packed were leaving tomorow at 9:30AM Sharp pack everything you have."Naruto said before walking back to the table where Venom,Vergil,Kyuubi Dante and the Darkness were eating and join them.

"Naruto!"A voice shouted from behind Naruto who turned around to see Annebeth.

"What do you want Annabeth?"Naruto asked borede and arritated that he could't eat in peace.

"The thing you are planning to do is going to be difficult you might want a extra person to go along with you somebody with battle experience."Annebeth said walking closer to Naruto.

"And I guess you think you are the most qualified am I right."Naruto said not even turning around to look at her which pissed her off.

"Well yes im a daughter of Athe..."Annabeth was cut off with a blade almost cutting her in half if she hadn't moved out of the way.

"If you think because of your parent I would take you your an idiot anybody can think of a good plan an even everybody can become a idiot at a poit besides if you could barely dodge that then what good are you."Naruto said not even turning aound to see if she was alright.

"Fine can I please go with you."Annabeth said getting up from the ground.

"Why would yopu want to go?"Naruto said.

"I have been stuck at this camp since I was seven."Annabeth said.

"Ah so you want to go so you can see the world and be free."Naruto said getting up and turning to her.

"That's half of the reason I want to make my mother proud."Annabeth said telling Naruto the whole truth.

"Hmm so your a mama's girl fine I'll take you but I'll give you onelittle piece of advice don't allway's do as mama says it could kill you we leave at 9:30 on the dot if your not there then we're leaving without you."Naruto said sitting back down and turning back to his food as Annabeth walked away.

* * *

**_Ok readers I hope you like this chapter it would of been out last night but my laptop gliched when i was saving it._**

**_Anyways I still need original jutsu or summons the original character can wait._**

**_The song was call me I don't own it SHINEDOWN does_**

**_if anybody has any questions just ask and i'll answer_**

**_As alway review_**

**_Also the girls that are the Darkness are the twins from Nyan koi you can see what they kinda look like if you search for them on google images I don't own the charcters or the show._**

**_have a happy new year intill next time DARKNESSS OUT_**


	12. Heading out and another message

_**Hello Readers I hope you liked the last chapter I did**_

_**Anyways just a head's up in this chapter Naruto's is going to get another message from Arashi it's going to be important so read it and no complate's about it my mind is made up.**_

_**Now on with the chapter**_

_**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING.**_

* * *

**[Naruto's POV] (6:00AM)**

When Naruto woke up he first went to go take a quick shower coming out dressed in black cargo pants and a orange shirt with a brown coat on and was about to head outside to do some early morning training but saw a bright light by his bed and saw a letter and knew only one person would send him one

"_What do you want Arashi?"_Naruto thought to himself as he lifted the letter and headed outside readding it unaware that two people were following him.

* * *

_**(Arashi's letter)**_

_Dear Naruto it's Arashi I gotta say im surprised you've been doing so well_

_anyways sorry but I might of sealed or should I say tooken your power_

_I kinda created two clones on accident they said that they were apart of your subconsious and that their are millions of others kinda like multiple personalitys_

_anyways I gave them a test and they seemed stable enough so I decided to give each a bit of your power_

_one of them has the Prototype powers as well as the infamous ones as well_

_the other seem's to have all the dragonslayer abilitys except fire which you have_

_anyways I gave them each two tails of your power since I figrued you won't need since you got thee tail's out of seven_

_as well those weapon ability's that that dimension that you went to the one I called Soul Eater_

_you know the one with that talking witch cat and weapon ninja girl along with that chick crona_

_anyway's I sent each to a diffrent dimension_

_the one with the prototype powers I sent to the soul eater universe to help fight against a which called madusa who want's to raise a demon known as a kishin I sent it there to help in the fight not prevent it's rise._

_I sent the other one to the dimension where dragonslayer to join a magic Guild called fairy tail and creat a few bonds._

_when they dispell all their powers and abilitys and strenth will be trainfored to you they aren't normal clones their heads could be cut off and they won't dispell_

_I also gave them the sve intructions I gave you to leave a note saying you will see them again_

_im also giving you a pair of guns I think your ready for them since me and dante showed you how to use them_

_be careful though they aren't the guns I used when teaching you_

_they are chakra guns for normal angelic and demonic chackra_

_I know I didn't teach you how to channel angelic energy but your a desentant of Dante and Vergil_

_a Nephilem_

_Speaking of Nephilem if you want the guns you need to give part of that power up_

_I'll infuse it into another clone with all your weapons including the one's you have on you right now_

_you'll still have Nevan and Dante as well as Vergil but everything else go's to that clone_

_Which I will send to a place where there are basicly hundred of hereos and villians and it is to join a villian school_

_known as the HIVE academy_

_I will even give it four of my tails which when it dispell's go's to you making your seven tail's eleven tails._

_I'll even give him the ability to absorb peoples powers and keep them but it would have to learn how to control them_

_I'll even give it Ghost rider powers and give it a bike_

_Im also going to give each the Rinnegan,Sharingan and the Byakugan and im also giving it back to you as well_

_But im only giving you and the Nephilem clone the Mangekeo back_

_you will be able to monitor them when your asleep if you want_

_They also each can use chakra so they got a little bit more of a varity of attacks_

_so anyways good luck also those two girls Clarisse and Annabeth I believe their name were_

_are following you_

_now channel chakra into the letter to get heaven and Hell_

_Your friend Arashi_

_PS:Good work with those Girls._

* * *

**[Naruto POV] (6:48AM)**

As soon as Naruto finished with the letter he was in a mixture of emotions but sent chakra along with some of his demonic power into the letter which glowed revieling two hand guns one pure white with a grey angel on it the other blood red wit a black wolf on it and.

"You two can come now I know you two are there."Naruto said while he looked at the guns.

"What do you mean two."Both Clarisse and Annabeth said at the same time as they came out behind a tree an looked at each other.

"Doe's that anwser your question?"Naruto said wondering what he wasgoing to do with the guns when two gun holster one white the other black appeared on his hips and he placed the guns in them as the gun disappeared sight in a puff of smoke. getting a gasp from both Annabeth and Clarisse.

"How dod you do that?"Annabeth asked as she looked on puzzeled as to how he make the guns disappear.

"Your kidding right he changed into a monster and threatened Hades and your surprised that he made something disappear?"Clarisse asked folding her arms.

"But how did he do it?"Annabeth asked.

"Trade question Annabeth how come you were following me are you a stalker?"Naruto said with a smirk.

"Wah n-no im not and im following you because I wanted to see what you are doing."Annabeth said with flustered.

"And that's different from a stalker how?"Clarisse said with a grin on her face.

"Because im just curious as to what he's doing."Annaebth said getting up in Clarisse's face.

"Yeah what are you doing Naruto and how did you get those guns?"Clarisse said turning away from Annabeth and asked Naruto.

"Well I was going to train but I guess that's out of my options since you girls are here."Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Why it's like 7:10AM right now wouldn't you rather sleep and why couldn't you train now that we're here."Clarisse said walking up to him.

"Because one I like my privacy and when I train thing tend to blow up."Naruto said as he double checked his inner clock and noticed that it was 7:17AM.

"Ok I believe that after what you did at capture the flag but what about the guns?"Clarisse asked looking Naruto in the eye's and fluttering her eye's.

"Um ah they were a gift from Arashi they came with the letter."Naruto said confused as to why she was moving her eye's like that and why it made him want to do what ever she said.

"What was in the letter?"Clarisse said still fluttering her eye's as she looked at Naruto her face less than an inch from his.

"Um it's not important."Naruto said trying to see if she was casting some sort of genjutsu by chaneling chakra throughout his body with no effect.

"But Naruto if he sent you guns it has to be important do do you not trust me."Clarisse said making her face look like she was about to cry.

"No ah Yes I mean I do trust you it's just that it's not important for you to know."Naruto said his words getting lost in his mind.

"But I want to know."Clarisse said fake tears coming out of her eyes.

"But ah fine he said that the when he sent me here he accidently made two clones that had some of my powers and that each had a bit of my control and as such is why I lost control of myself so fast when I fought the Hellhounds and that he was going to send each to a diffrent dimension."Naruto said ashamed that he was interogated so easily.

"Oh is that all why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"Clarisse said returning to her normal attitude surprising Naruto.

"Because it was something only I should know."Naruto said trying to wrap his mind around what was going on.

"Maybe so if I wasn't your girlfriend."Clarisse said with a smirk before lunging forward at the surprised Naruto who caught he as she kissed him as Annabeth watched in shock.

"So um your my girlfriend?"Naruto said as Clarisse came up for air.

"Yes."Clarisse said shortly trying to catch her breath.

"Since when?"Naruto asked confused as to when they became a couple.

"Yesterday at the infermory."Clarisse said moving away from Naruto to look him in the eye's.

"That's ok right?"Clarisse asked unsure if he was alright with this.

"Um uh yeah I am im just a little confused i've never been in a relationship like this."Naruto said honestly confused as to what he should do.

"Don't worry im the same way."Clarisse said with a blush.

"Hmm that may be but i've spent most of my life either running in fear or training so your probably more experinced."Naruto said looking away emarassed.

"_What is happening to me what are these thing I am feeling are they emotions?"_Naruto asked unawre that his thoughts were being listened to.

* * *

"**You guys here that our little phyco is growing up."**Venom said as he an the rest of the people in Naruto's head were sitting down watching what was happening since the whole thing began.

"I know I Feel so HAPPY."Dante said as he began to cry tears of joy.

"**Come here man I know I know he's he's OH GOD I THINK IM GOING TO CRY TO!"**Venomshouted as he patted Dante on the back an bagan to cry large waterfall like tears

"It so beatiful nee-san."Kotone said as she and Akari huged each other and cried.

"It is."Akari said.

"Im so happy for you Naruto-Kun."Kyuubi whispered as she saw Naruto being held by somebody else before remebering that she can share him.

"While I will admit im happy for Naruto but why are you people crying ?"Vergil said as stodically as usual.

"WAHHH NARUTO MAY BE CURED BUT WE STILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH VERGIL."Dante said as he looked at his brother and cried even more along with Venom before they were sliced apart by Vergil with the Yamoto.

"Idiots."Vergil said as he walked away not caring that Dante and Venom couldn't die in Naruto's mine.

* * *

"Well them I could help you gain experience."Clarisse said as she gave Naruto a quick peck on his cheek.

"Ok um Annabeth it's like 8:01AM are you packed or not."Naruto asked snapping Annabeth out of her stupiter.

"Um uh yes I do."Annabeth said.

"Ok go get them and go to the big house also get Grover I'll get Percy but I got a quick stop to make so if you don't see Percy in fourty minutes go check on me im going to check out that big tree."Naruto said disappearing before Annabeth could as what he meant.

* * *

**(Naruto's Pov) [ by Thalia's tree.]**

when Naruto reappeared he was next to a big tree not knowing looking around for what brought him here before he realized it was the tree itself.

_"That's od how could a tree be cal...WAIT this tree has a soul._"Naruto thought to himself as he placed his hand on the tree and felt a pulling sensation.

* * *

"Ah what the fuck where am I?"Naruto asked himself rubbing his head before he heard a gasp like moan an felt something soft in his hand.

"_Wait a second tree's aren't soft or round Kami please don't let this be what I think it is."_Naruto thought sqeezing his hand on accident hearing another moan Naruto looked up and saw a black haird girl who had a streak of blond in her hair which wa slightly past her shoulder that looked like a lighting bolt with a freckles under her electric blue eye's who was looking looking at him in shock before her eye's traveled down which Naruto did to and noticed that his hand was on her chest.

"SORRY I didn't mean to I was just looking at a tree that felt like it was calling me and I ended up here."Naruto said in a rapid speed letting go of the girl.

"Um it's ok...wait did you say that you were just looking at a tree?"The girl asked crossing her arm's over her chest.

"Um yeah it felt off and I touched it and I ended up here um touching your breast sorry."Naruto said expecting to be slapped but instead was hugged.

"It's ok im more glad that I could actually talk to somebody or even see someone hell you could touch my breast a million other times and I don't think I would be mad."The girl said as she hugged our Hanyou.

"Um just out of curiosity what is this place how long have you been here and who are you exactly?"Naruto asked once the girl let go of him.

"Sorry my name is Thalia a daughter of Zeus I think this place is Limbo or something and I think i've been ere or four maybe five years it's hard to tell time here."The girl now known as Thalia said.

"Hmm well Thalia this might beLimbo but i've been to limbo before of course it was in a different dimension so I can't really tell I just got into all of this greek gods and monster stuff not even a week ago so who know but seeing as I can come here maybe I can keep you company from ti..."Naruto wasn't able to finish as Thalia tackled him to the ground and started to kiss him inserting her tougue into his mouth.

"_Well that's new but I wonder if Clarisse would be able share cause by the looks of it thats the only way for me to not have to choose between the girls."_Naruto thought to himself unaware that everybody in his head had heard him as he pushed Thalia off.

"Um sorry I didn't mean to do that I was just so happy."Thalia said with a blush on her face.

"It's ok and to be honest I think im going to get myself into situations like this alot."Naruto said making Thalia confused.

"I mean being kissed/tackled hugged alot."Naruto said getting an ah in response before he felt himself leaving Limbo.

"Ok I got to go I have this quest to save my friends mother from Hades with the help of an other friend who's a satyr named Grover and some girl named Annabeth."Naruto said almost out of limbo.

"WAIT Grover and Annabeth how are they?"Thalia asked making Naruto raise his eyebrow.

"Their fine Grover has a fac,ade as a cripple and try's to protect me and my friend Percy and Annabeth I don't know much about her but she seems kinda stuck up and tried to use her parent to come on this quest."Naruto said almost completely out of Limbo.

"Good to hear that they are ok an as for Annabeth go easy on her,her father remarried and his new wife all but abused Annabeth not letting her play with her twin boys thinking that she was putting them in danger."Thalia said before Naruto was out of Limbo but not before he said one last thing.

"Compared to what I have had to go through in my life she had it easy but I'll take it into consideration."Naruto said as he left Thalia to her thoughts.

* * *

**(Naruto's POV) [9:23AM}**

When Naruto came back to reality he saw Annaneth right in his face yellig at him to snapp out of it with Grover,Percy and Chiron behind her.

"Snapp out of what?"Naruto asked as he turned to face Annabeth who's face was less than half a centermeter from his own.

"We've been trying to wake you up for half an hour you were in some kinda trance."Annabeth said.

"Yeah I was in Limbo talking to a girl now as I can see you are all packed so lets go."Naruto said as he began to walk off before he was stopped.

"But YOU still need to pack and your going the wrong way."Annabeth said as she tapped her foot annoyance clear on her face.

"I have no excuse for going in the wrong direction Annabeth my mind and body are a little off as to my exit of Limbo but as to im not packed I am it's sealed on my body along with the guns and the watch Chiron had given me is on my right wrist as you could see but tell me how do you know where we are going any better than I do?"Naruto questioned coldly as he turned around and activated the Sharingan and the Rinnegan making his eyes take on a redish purpurlish hue as the three tomatos of the Sharingan spinned around between the second and third ring of the Rinnegan making Annabeth jump in fright.

"I-I-I D-d-d-do-don-don't bu-but a -frien-fried -had a -m-m-ma-map."Annabeth said with a stutter frightened by Naruto.

"_A MAP to get to the Underworld maybe he's a spy she isn't I know that for a fact she quivers to much just by my eye's but I need the name of this friend."_Naruto thought to himself deactivating both of the Kenkie Genkie.

"Ok then what is this friends name."Naruto said as he stared Annabeth in the eye.

"Wh-why w-w-wou-would yoy want to know his name."Annabeth said her stutter going away slowly.

"So I know your telling the truth and didn't just make it up on the spot just so you can be right or something like that."Naruto said before thinking.

"_Well that arrows things down a little bit he's a male."_As soon as Naruto finished that thought Annabeth spoke again.

"His name is luke you could ask Percy or Grover if you want."Annabeth said.

"No need I believe you I can see the map."Naruto said activeating a small bit of the Byakugan.

"B-b-ut how it's in my backpack how could you see it?"Annabeth asked confused as to how he saw it.

"Im a Ninja also white on you not good you don't seem like the innocent time."Naruto said before looking at Chiron who just stood there with an amused look on his face.

"Chiron good morning if you would be so kind to point me to the car."Naruto requested politely.

"Right down their Naruto down the hill a good friend is driving you as far as he could then it's up to you."Chiron said pointing to the car at the bottom of the hill.

"Thank you Chiropn see you soon."Naruto said as he grabbed Percy and Grover by their shirts and dragged them down the hill leaving Annabeth in thought as she jogged to catch up.

"_How did he know what color my underwear was is he phovic or something no it had to be a lucky guess."_Annabeth thought as she got into the car with Naruto and the others as it drove off.

"_I hope your right Naruto and that we do see each other again."_Chiron said as he turned heading back to the big house for some tea and a card game with Mr D.

* * *

**HOW WAS THAT wow sorry but im surprised that I could get two chapters ou in one day. **

**now if you will PLEASE READ TTHIS IMORTANT STUFF HERE**

**Anyways I know you are wondering why I decided to make speceal Naruto Clones and sent then to diffrent places.**

**Too be hoest i've been think about it since chapter five and I just want Naruto to get back to his own Dimension soon for the chunnin exams cause every cross over except for maybe one since im just sending Naruto to that one to get powers and a gaget will appear in them for the ultimate dimensional brawl ever if anybody wants an idea of were im taking thi whole thing just ask and i'll tell.**

**Anyways the Nephilem clone is a reference to what Dante and Vergil are Half demon half Angel Naruto is a mix of the two plus human so he is a ultimate badass im sending this clone too a crossover with the justice league and the teen titans but they will all look like they are from young justice just a heads up also he will have all the weopons from Devil may cry 3 the game except for Nevan as well as the newer one dmc Devil May Cry if you want a better look at what they look like go to google and search im also going to mix Dc with marvel but im going to leave out the fantastic four and the xmen I just ain't gonna do the Fantasic four and the xmen im making bthere own dimension in xmen evolution.**

**The clone with prototype powers will have them all from the first and second game as for the infamous one he will just have the standard granades and rockets and im sending that one too the soul eater universe and giving him multiple weapon abilitys like Tsubaki and as I think I said in a previous chapter some places I send Naruto he would of had a past there as a small training trip this is one of them.**

**And the other Clone is the one with Dragonslayer magic for all elements except for fire which this Naruto the original has.**

**Each clone has two tail's of power except for the Nephilem Clone which has has four the resion for that is because Naruto had a total of seven tails the original three right now the other two clone each have two, add two plus two you get four add three you get seven so the last clone would of had no tails it still would of had demonic power but ot much so Arashi with all his tails could spare more than a few and gave four to that one.**

**I know this Naruto seems overpowered thats my intention he will loose a few times but it's going to take alot to do so.**

**Also I need help once opon a time I read a Naruto fanfic where he crossed over with the teen titans he became slades vaprentice well thats what slade wanted at least but didn't happen Naruto ended up there because of Kakashi got Amesia and soon the Akatuski came after him Naruto ended up with slades daughter and some chick named Levianth anyways the reason im even mentioning this is because one day the fic disappeared and two Names naruto had since he got their one Savage the other Chaos each a diffrent personality and as I said this Naruto would be insane and in this chapter I mentioned that each clone was a part of his personality I think those names will help If anybody could get me in contact with this person I will be really REALLY glad I just want the names nothing more nothing less and I will even give credit although I think I have two but still if not it's ok.**

**Anyways now that im typing other fic I might not be updatin this one as much but I will keep it going but I also got school and that shit so yeah.**

**"Anyways as always review tell me your thoughts I STILL NEED JUTSU AND SUMMONS but keep in mind my Naruto already has the frog contract as well as the kitune and everything Pain or Nagato can summon so yeah.**

**Anyways I know this was a HUGE authors note butit was neccessary at least to me so intill next time see ya.**


End file.
